Free at Last! Give Me LoVe
by jaymelynn143
Summary: AU:Veronica realizes Logan's dad still hurts him. Veronica knows Logan too well, and knows how he is hiding from being the person he was meant to be. Veronica plans their escape, but will it be all that its cracked up to be. Can a broken Veronica help mend a scared Logan? Can the two of them work on being friends or even lovers?Throw in drama with kids, and people not really dead.
1. Prologue

_**Free at Last!**_

AN: This story was previously called _**Beach Stowaway**_; it was removed because I used song lyrics from a song outside of the US. I have edited some of the story to change the plot. I got a review from Caskett93 because she said it was similar to her story _**A Promise**_.

AU: This story takes place a little while after Veronica was asked by Logan to help find his mom. They decide to leave after things get way out of control with Logan's dad.

**Prologue:**

****Undisclosed Location****

**Logan**

"_I am live standing outside of Oscar Wining Actor Aaron Echoll's home in Neptune, California where he is to make a press conference. He made one a few weeks ago after his wife Lynn Echoll's committed suicide by jumping off of the Coronado Bridge_," a woman in a cheap suit is saying as I sit beside Veronica in the very uncomfortable airline chairs. We were watching the news passing time until our flight left. As I stare at the screen I can see my dad walking down the long drive way toward the gate. It wasn't too long ago that he forced me to take that same journey for him to comment about my mother. Oh the sweet memories!

"_Thank you for coming. I have just found out that my son Logan Echoll's 17 has disappeared. I really don't understand why bad things are happening to my family, but I am worried for his safe return_," he is talking as I see Trina walk up behind him. Man she is just like him anything to get the press to do a story or photo shoot. The two of them are playing the reporters. I tune the rest of the report out as I look at the tiny blonde beside me.

"We will now be loading seats 1 through 6," the airline lady says in a heavy accent.

"Ready," I ask.

"Yes," she says as she grabs her items. I walk ahead of her.

"Mr. Lester," the woman says as I hand her my boarding pass, ID and passport. "Enjoy, your flight," she half smiles as I take my items back, and walk down the hallway to the waiting plane. Veronica is two people behind me, but when I sit down I watch her.

Veronica excuses herself to the restroom before the flight takes off. We aren't sitting next to each other, but from my seat I can see her clearly. The older woman who is seated next to me starts talking about her cats as I watch a new woman sit down in the seat Veronica was once seated in. She turns to look in my direction, and I know that is my cue. I politely excuse myself from the woman and head to the restroom.

Once inside I quickly change out of the outfit I had on into something more coastal. I put on a pair of jeans with a Hawaiian shirt. I pull out tennis shoes and socks from my carry on. I took the blonde wig off revealing the dark brown hair that I had dyed at the motel, and put it in the bag along with my clothes. The last thing I do is put in the blue contacts back on that Veronica had gotten me. I smile looking in the mirror because I no longer looked like Aaron Echoll's son, but someone else. It was a good call when Veronica asked me to not shave. I had a slight 5 o'clock shadow that was slightly lighter than my hair.

I place the small bag inside of Veronica's carryon, and sat down beside the woman. Veronica looks back at me and smiled. She looked so different with auburn hair and pink streak. She had curled it slightly before putting the wig on. She had pulled half of it up into a messy pony tail leaving the streak out. She had put in contacts changing her eyes to a greenish blue. They reminded me of the ocean. Her smile was what got me; she now had fake braces on her teeth. She no longer looked like the innocent Sheriff's daughter, but a whole new person. I lean back into the seat to enjoy the trip to our new home. It felt good to be getting free. _**Yes, Free at Last!**_

****LoVe****

**Lianne **(A couple of days after Veronica and Logan left)

I saw her blonde hair before I really saw her face, but it was definitely the one person I hadn't wanted to get caught up in this cat and mouse game.

"Mom," she says as she takes in my utter distressed look.

"Veronica, it's not safe for you here. I don't know how you found me, but you need to leave," I snap toward her as I look over my shoulder. I had been doing that for so long now it was a habit. I was scared to death of what could happen to my daughter, which I left in Neptune, California. I left her for her own good. I left to protect her and her sister, but here she was.

"Where are you going?" she questions as I get up. I needed to see my other baby.

"I have to go, Veronica go home," I snap as she continues to follow me. She helps keeping a steady hand on my arm as I stumble toward my motel room. Thank god I was smart enough to get a room on the first floor. "Go, now," I say jerking my arm out of her grasp. I look over my shoulder again to see the man that I have been hiding from for so long. He had followed me. He hadn't seen us just yet. Veronica could get out of this unharmed and maybe just maybe so could her sister.

"Um, who is this," Veronica asks as the little girl looks up toward us as we entered the small room.

"That's your sister," I say as I pick her up.

"What do you mean my sister? Mom what did you do," she snaps as someone knocks on the door.

"Veronica, there's no time to talk about that. I saw Clarence Weidman outside, you need to go," I say as I push her sister into her arms, then rush about gathering up her things. There was no way he was getting her. "Take care of her, everything you'll need is in the bag. Promise me you'll keep her safe," I say as I plead with my eyes. I wasn't lying everything Veronica would need was in the bag; her birth certificate, and what little things she had were all in a small gym bag.

"I promise," she says as she tucks her into her side. "What's her name?" she asks as I hear the banging growing louder.

"Grace, now go before he breaks down the door," I say as I watch them go into the bathroom. Yes, she was smart. I watch as she gets out the small window closing it before I open the door.

"Lianne Mars, where is she?" Clarence demands from me.

"Veronica is at home, where she belongs," I fain innocence.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about Veronica. Where is Grace?" he yells as I catch sight of Veronica's blonde hair near the edge of the parking lot heading toward the café across the street. She would keep them safe. I would be fine.

****LoVe****


	2. Revelations

Veronica Mars

Chapter 1: Revelations

**Logan**

Why did I have to speak up when I did? I knew what he would do. I hated that I had to lie to people who were suppose to be my friends. There once was a time where I didn't lie to one of my best friends, but she no longer was a friend. Dick just slapped me on the back, and I had to hold back flinching because I couldn't show any sign of weakness. It was a motto that he had drilled or should I say instilled into my mind. That was what got him so worked up sometimes because I would grit my teeth, and show no sign of weakness. He would just hit harder or slap harder. 

"I'll catch you all later," I say as I walk off from our usual table to head for the bathroom. I wasn't watching where I was going as I felt myself being pulled into a room. 

"Let me see," comes a very familiar voice, the voice of someone who hadn't been there for me when I needed them. 

"Well hello to you to Veronica Mars," I say as I turn to face her. "If you want a peep show, you have to show me yours first," I snarl back at her. 

"Logan, I mean it" she says without a trace of anger or hatred, it was the voice of reason. 

"Really, we made that deal when we were crazy and friends. We are no longer even social," I snap a little pissed she saw that flicker of emotion where everyone else was blind to it. Why was she the only one who could see right through all my lies? 

"I never stopped being your friend. You chose to walk away from me, you turned the school against me," she snaps back at me. 

"You had a choice. You chose wrong," I yelled at her. I said the wrong thing because she turns toward me with an expression I had never seen on her, it was of fear and hatred. Could she really be afraid of me? 

"I chose wrong. Are you even listening to yourself? I would never choose friends over my dad; he has been there for me no matter what. I know your dad, whatever forget about it," she says as she walks out the door. Why did she get to turn the tables against me? Yes, of course if I were her I would have chose Sheriff Mars as well. Shit, I would have chosen anyone's dad over mine. Why did it bother me that she cared? I mean she did choose her side already, but could I have chosen wrong. I decide that my learning day is over with so I head out to my jeep to leave. Why the hell did it bother me that she still knew?

"Yo, man you want to surf later," Dick asks as I put my books in my locker. Of course all Dick could think about was surfing at a time like this. Hell, I would even take his dad over mine.

"Nah," I say leaving. I head over to the bank to withdraw some money and to check some things out. The cashier is friendly and tries to flirt with me when I ask to see my deposit box. I use my key along with the banks to open the box. I see the money I have been stashing away since I was 12. My mom thankfully helped me open the safety deposit box so that I would have somewhere to put my important items. When she died I placed a copy of her will, and her jewelry in the box along with almost a million or so dollars. I put more money in the box, and close it back up.

I had thought the money I was squandering away would help to relocate and start a new life for my mom and me, but that's not going to happen now. She decided to end her life. I really thought though she was still alive, but after Veronica helped prove she wasn't well that was that. I guess Veronica thought her helping me made things all better. I remembered that I had to take her the check my dad wrote out for me when I told him I asked her for help.

I got the beating from my dad last night because I went behind his back, and did that. He explained that she was dead, and I should have known that from the get go. He made the comment that if she wasn't so pathetic he would have suspected something, but she wasn't smart enough to do something like fake her own death. I had just wanted to make sure, and well he showed me how sure he was that I had been wrong. I left the bank headed toward Mars Investigation. As I pulled up to the curve I noticed her Le Baron was parked on the street. She was here. I was hoping to avoid her, but I will have to suck it up.

I opened the office door, and walked into the small space. It was sure small to my standards, but it worked well for the Mars. I noticed Veronica had set up her homework on the coffee table in front of the small couch so I sat down to wait for her. Her laptop was open; a file icon labeled Lilly Kane catches my eye. I clicked on it only out of curiosity, but surprised as hell to see she had files of everyone Duncan, The Kanes, Weevil, and me as well as a few others. What the hell was she doing?

"What is it with the Mars' family?" I ask as she races over to where I was slamming shut the laptop taking it with her back to the secretary desk. **"**God, Veronica, and you really believe Lilly's murder was some sort of vast conspiracy?" I ask snapping a little at her.

"I don't know what you saw," she starts but I stop her.

"A file on Duncan," I ask as I softly laugh at her.

"There's a file on everyone," she says very seriously.

"Yeah. It's thorough," I say standing up. "And I'm glad my alibi held up," I response out of habit.

"Out of the country. Two eye witnesses, it's airtight," she says as if there would be any other answer. Yet, she doesn't fully know the half of it, but I don't know if she would believe me now if I told her to begin with or not. I go to stand right in front of her at the desk.

"Hey, what do you think Lilly would make of you investigating all the people who loved her?" I ask trying to wrap my head around everything she does.

"I loved Lilly. Maybe if I didn't I'd be able to drop this," she says somberly as she points to her chest. I knew that was true, but to hear her say it meant more, even though her actions afterwards said something different. I watch as she sinks into the chair behind the desk. I reach into my pocket to pull out the check I got from my dad for her.

"Okay, I just came to give you this," I say as I hold out the check for her. At first she makes no movement to take the check. "Here, thanks. For, uh, you know, looking for my mother," I continue as she finally takes the check from my hand. She looks at it hard.

"Your mom was always nice to me," she says softly as she folds the check and carefully tears it in half. I am surprised she did that, but very thankful I decided to also have the money pulled out of the account to give her at another time in case she did this very thing. I give her a small smile, and walk out of the office lighter than I have been in a very long time. I am still reeling from seeing all the files on her laptop, but store that information for another day as I drive to the beach to just watch the waves.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Veronica**

_****Flashback******_

_I had only gone over to Logan's house with Lilly because my mom was out of town. My dad and she told me some disturbing news that had made me so mad. They had been lying to me, I thought we had a very truthful family, but I guess I was only kidding myself. So when Lilly said they were going to go to Logan's to hang out I followed along._

"_Logan, what happened? I thought you came in here to change," I ask as I see Logan sitting on the bed in the pool house instead of being with us outside._

"_Nothing happened, I just don't feel like swimming anymore," he snaps at me. I go over to where he is sitting, and put my hand on the back of his shoulder for him to only jerk and flinch away from me._

"_Lo," I say as I pull down his shirt to see red sharp scabbed lines on his shoulder._

"_Veronica, I said it was nothing," he snaps leaving me all alone as he walked out of the room. I wouldn't know really what was going on with him if I hadn't snuck over two nights later to talk with him._

"_Do you enjoy it when I do this Logan?" Aaron Echoll's is yelling at his son in his office. He is holding a belt in his hand._

"_I didn't do anything wrong this time," Logan says as his dad pulls at his shirt. _

"_Take it off or I'll make it worse," his dad sneers at him. I watch horrified as Logan pulls his shirt over his head revealing six long strips on his back. "If you wouldn't misbehave, this wouldn't happen. You make me do this," his dad says as I hear the belt in his hand connect to the flesh of Logan's back. I couldn't watch. I hear it connect 5 more times before I hear silence._

"_Logan, honey go clean up. Maybe you should hang out in the pool house right now," Lynn Echoll's softly says to her son as blood oozes on his back. I may have been only 13, but I knew there was something wrong with this. Logan gets up slowly and leaves. I hear the front door slamming and the sound of tires going down the drive, and the patio door opening. _

_I don't say anything when I enter the pool house. I can tell he knows he isn't alone, but he doesn't make a sound or comment. I walk into the bathroom dropping my bag, I grab everything needed to clean and dress his back. He is slightly upset when he sees me instead of probably the maid._

"_Ronnie," he mumbles as I softly push him onto his stomach. Take the damp washcloth and clean as much of the blood as I could. I then carefully dab at the crisscrossed lines with some peroxide, then use a dry washcloth to dry them. I put some antibiotic cream on the lines then put large bandages over the stripes. I tape them to keep them from coming off and opening up._

"_This was our fault wasn't it," I ask after putting everything away._

"_No, he would have found something else to be angry about," he says as I lay down beside him._

"_Logan, promise me if it gets too bad you'll leave or find some way of getting away from him," I ask as he holds me tightly to him. He was my best friend next to Lilly, because Lilly was always number one with people._

"_Only if you go with me," he whispers. "Not that I am complaining, but why did you come over," he mumbles into my hair._

"_I didn't want to be at home. I had this bad feeling after everything we did this afternoon, something bad was going to happen," I say as a few tears slip down my cheek._

"_Yeah, I usually hang out over at Duncan's and Lilly's but Celeste was having ladies over so they came over here. Dad was mad because we were loud," he whispers. "What about you?" _

"_I found out last night my mom was pregnant, but lost the baby," I say softly. He pulls me closer to him._

"_Oh, did they know what it would have been," he asks with concern in his voice._

"_No, dad says mom wasn't far enough along. She left last night to visit with a friend of hers. She needed to get away for a week to recoup," I say as I lace my fingers with his. "Logan, if it gets worse I swear I will do whatever needs to be done to get out of here. I need away just as bad as the next person," I whisper to him as I squeeze his arm that was around me._

"_Then I will go along for the ride," he says softly letting his warm breath linger on my neck as we fall asleep. Yes, we were both broken, but maybe we could survive if we had each other to lean on._

_****End****_

I knew that Logan flinching from Dick's smack on the back was probably because Aaron had beat Logan recently. I was probably the only person other than his parents or help who knew what kind of a twisted bastard his father really was. We were anything but friends at the moment, but I had helped him recently when he thought his mom might still be alive, but it only turned out to be his sister Trina.

I watched as he walked away, and went to the bathroom near his locker. Dick meets up with him before he walks past me. After he turns Dick down, I pull him into the bathroom to confirm my suspensions. He half way tells me to basically go to hell. I knew he wouldn't openly tell me, but my god he would be getting my help even if he didn't want it.

I made a promise to a friend, and I keep my promises. I had work to do, and right now I needed a clear head to think with. So I left the parking lot and headed to my dad's office. Of course he was there meeting with a client, so lucky for me he would be busy for a little while.

I quickly pull out the ID maker and make several different aliases for both a woman and a male. I decide on different names none of which were related. I searched different places in California and made the ID's from all over. I settled on two for newlyweds London Thomas and Violet Thomas and Lucas and Vivian Lynn. We would use the random ones to get out of town. I kept out first letters to keep it a little normal for us. I created birth certificates, Driver's License and passports and a few other documents to confirm our new Identity. I am half glad dad showed me all of the documents, and surprised he was done with his meeting as I was still lost in my own little world. I did a quick search on the least populated surf destinations in the US just to get an idea of where to go. I knew Logan would need that still.

"Veronica," my dad Keith Mars calls to me.

"Sorry dad, lost in thought," I mumble closing down my pages on the laptop.

"I kind of thought that as I have said your name three times before you looked up at me," he says with a small smirk.

"Right, what do you need dad?" I ask as the door opens again and another person comes in. I follow them both in the office as I leave my laptop on the coffee table where I was working. I had closed all of the pages, so that if anyone would come in they wouldn't be any the wiser of what I was up to. I listen as my dad talks with his client, and I write down details. I excuse myself as I am no longer needed only to come face to face with Logan Echoll's staring at my laptop screen.

I was a little pissed off with him barging in on my life, but also mad he would settle for his troubled one. I was even more surprised he had come by to give me a check. I hadn't thought about the money, but knew I wanted to ask him for it. I just had a hard time doing it because he was a friend once upon a time. I simply looked at the check and ripped it up. If I knew him; he had probably already had it taken out of the account waiting for me in cash somewhere. I watched him turn and leave.

"Dad, I'm heading out for a while," I say as I grab everything I had just worked on, and my belongings. I hope Logan was going to the one place I would if I was feeling bad. I headed in the direction of Dog Beach. I pulled into the parking area, and saw his ugly-ass yellow Xterra. I hated that thing, but I remember he said he chose it to piss his dad off.

"Hey," I say falling to the ground beside him in the sand.

"V, I knew you would come. How is it that even as enemies in the time of need we find each other," he whispers as he looks at me.

"I don't know. I guess it's just something we have. I know you were mad at me earlier, but Logan I just can't give up on Lilly. I know you might not understand it, but things just don't add up," I say softly.

"I get that you think that right now, but Veronica her killer is behind bars. Why are you going over that stuff anyway," he asks as he turns to look to look at me. I can see the pain in his eyes.

"I keep having this feeling that it's not as open and closed as it seems to be," I say softly as he nods his head. I know it might be hard for him to understand, but with the ticket and dad's information from the safe things aren't what they seem.

"Do you really think Duncan or I could really harm Lilly? I mean sure Lilly made us made, but I wouldn't be able to hurt her," he says with so much guilt in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought that, but look at what you have done to me," I whisper softly.

"I may slash you tires, spread rumors, and break your headlights, but deep down I could never really physically hurt you. It scared me that day on the beach when I had just smashed your headlights and Weevil with his posse showed up. It made me sick to think he might be there to hurt you," he says turning from me.

"That's why you moved to stand between us, but if that was the case why didn't you do as he asked. He would have hurt you even more, if I hadn't said I didn't want your apology," I snap a little mad that he refused to back down. God, typical Logan, not one to back down or show weakness. Shit, Aaron made him like that. It's all the abuse, I feel bad for him. The bong incident hits me hard, no wonder he was mad.

"I thought if he hit me, he wouldn't hit you," he says so soft that I almost missed it. He did really care, but he had a horrible way of showing it.

I needed to get way from him or I would say something more that wouldn't help either of us right now so I hand him a sheet of paper. It takes him a moment to look it over, but when he turns to look at me. I can tell he didn't like the idea.

"We can't do this," he mumbles softly. I pull his face to look up from the sand.

"It's not only for you. I need this as well. I'll tell you about it, but not right now," I say getting up and leaving him. I left because I knew my father would be waiting for me, plus there was one other person I needed to have a chat with, and I wasn't looking forward to it one bit.


	3. Shellfish Departures

Chapter 2: Shellfish Departures

**Logan**

I sat staring at the ocean trying to wrap my thoughts around what Veronica was wanting me to do, could I really do it. I mean I vaguely remember the conversation she had just cleaned my back after witnessing my father beat me with a belt, but this was real life. She has no right to hold me to any promises made when under duress because she had no right. She chose to abandon our friendship. She chose to not stand by us, but she did help me when she didn't have to.

Her eyes this afternoon told me a different story. They reminded me of how she knew me, not the pity some would show, but the cold hard reality. I think deep down no matter how horrible or mean we could be to each other we did know more about one another than those we considered friends. Hell, she knew more about me than most people did.

I missed her, but why would she help me. Did I really want her help? Did I hurt her last year for no reason? Damn it I hate thinking this hard! I looked at the paper she gave me. It had a list of items for me to pack, and what I would need to go forward. She had taken it upon herself to take a stand, could I do that with her. I get up and decide to mark one of the things off of the list. Yes, I would stand beside her because I hated filling the so mad. I just needed to get away like she said, this would be good.

I knew some shady people from hanging out with Trina sometimes; I went to her last boyfriends' house to pick up some illegal non traceable phones. I could have just gone to Duncan, but I didn't want to let him in on this. I mean he could have gotten some seriously tweaked out stuff from his dad because they developed a lot of this technology, but that was pretty much for government jobs. I don't think Jake Kane would willingly hand over two top secret phones without asking questions. So it was Jackson Miller then. He charged me five grand for the phones, but at least he didn't ask questions. I would just have to get prepaid minutes, and for that I went to Wal-Mart. I quickly pulled into the first store in San Diego since Neptune didn't have one, before getting out I pulled on my baseball cap from the back seat and put on some sunglasses.

After picking up what I went for I headed to her apartment complex, and dropped off the stuff into her Le Baron. She would know what she wanted to do with them more than I would. I luckily still hand a key from when we all hung out. I should have given it back to her, but lucky for me I hadn't I don't leave a note, but do put the cash for her helping me look for my mom in the bag with what I just picked up. I get back into my Xterra and head back to casa de Echoll's. I would miss this place, but home isn't really in a building but the heart.

As I pull into the driveway I notice my dad's car in front of the garage as well as Trina's car. I thought she would still be out trying to rob my mother of more money, I mean she used her credit cards even after knowing she was dead. Awe, how lovely my sweet sister and dad making time for each other, my stomach was in knots when the seafood aroma hits my nose. Mom never cooked shellfish in the house knowing how allergic I was to it, but dad is as clueless as the chair he was sitting in.

"Logan, come have dinner with us," my dad says as I enter through the patio door. I didn't want to sit down beside him for nothing in the world. He was the jerk who beat me and put shows on for the press. No, I would rather die a million deaths before eating with him.

"Ugh, sure if you want my throat to close up, and for me to suffocate to death," I snap a little too fast. I can see his eyes darken. He seriously had no clue about my allergy to shellfish. Let's see and the father of the year award goes to, drum roll, uh not Aaron Echoll's.

"I wasn't giving you an option," he snaps back at me, as he places a plate in front of the seat next to him. He is midway placing some food on it.

"I'll sit, but I already ate," I lie as I sit down opposite Trina feeling nauseous from the smell of the shellfish. Don't get me wrong I liked salmon, but shrimp, oysters, or crab smells made me sick. He had made crab cakes with oysters.

"Seriously, Logan dad made dinner you should taste it," she says as she flutters her eyelashes in my direction then his. He gives her one of his mega watt smiles, and then turns to look at me with a death stare.

"I can't, did you not just hear me. I am allergic to shellfish," I snap getting up and walking away from the table. I notice Ms. Navarro shake her head in my direction with a sad look in her eyes. I was in for it now.

I take out my carryon luggage from my last trip over to DK's house when we went to Aspen. I take out the list again, as I packed my bathroom items in the small case provided for them. I noticed how detailed Veronica was. She said to pack at least three different outfits, along with two pairs of shoes. I also took note she told me no layers, to pack item for cooler weather. I put my laptop, IPOD and some personal items in the front zipper area. I just wished that I was doing this with my mom instead of Veronica. I took out a gym bag to carry the items from the safety deposit box in. I made sure to keep some room in the carry on to put the gym bag in it. I knew whatever I might forget I could always buy whenever we settled.

"Mr. Echoll's," Ms. Navarro says as she knocks on my door. I open it and see how she looks; she has been one of the few people who has tried to help me. I remember one year she was rushing around to get things finished so she could get home, but dad had gotten a bad review of some movie, and yelled. I got startled and dropped the ice cream I was eating. It wasn't pretty; she not only had to clean up the ice cream mess, but also help me with my broken nose and busted lip. I think I was 12; it was right after we moved here.

"Is he in his office?" I question. She shakes her head yes, and I head to his bedroom to grab a belt before heading to his office. As he wacked me for the sixth time, I made up my mind that Veronica was right, this had to end. I didn't show enough emotion in his opinion so he punched me twice in the stomach which brought me to my knees. When he was finished, and I was dismissed I headed to my room.

I heard the front door slam. It was always the same thing. After he hurt me he would leave to who knows where and come back like nothing happened. Only difference right now was he didn't take any luggage, which meant he would be back.

"When do you want to leave?" I ask as she answers the phone on the first ring.

"My dad is leaving shortly to catch a bail jumper. We could leave anytime," she says softly.

"Sure," I mutter as I go to sit down the jarring made me wince and take a deep breath. Damn I was in pain.

"Logan, did he," she stops and I know it's because she wants to ask what I did, but probably thinks it's best not to.

"I'll live," I mutter again not wanting her pity right now.

"We'll leave tomorrow, meet me at school," she replies.

"Okay, night V." I say as I hang up. I turn slowly on my stomach to lay down it would hurt too much to lie on my back, and close my eyes. I must have dosed off because I wake when I feel the bed dip.

"I got here as fast as I could," I hear her say as she sits down beside me.

"Where's your car?" I ask her as she hands me two pills and a glass of water. I take them and drink the water, thinking best to stay sober.

"I took care of it. I left it at the bus station with my cell phone. I took a cab here," she says softly as she lays her head down.

*******XOXOXOXOXOX********

**Jake Kane**

I wasn't having any luck finding Lianne. I didn't know what to think about the stuff Veronica had told me at the Christmas party, but I knew two things my wife was doing things behind my back, and I wasn't sure if I could trust my head of Security anymore. I wanted to know from Lianne what Veronica was talking about, but the only thing I could think of was parentage. I mean I could easily get DNA testing down to settle it, but could I ruin Keith Mars. It would destroy him if he wasn't her dad, same with Veronica. He raised her, but if I was the dad then I was cheated. Lilly was my link to Lianne because of Veronica being Lianne's daughter, now that was gone.

"Miss, you can't go in there. Mr. Kane is busy," my secretary is shouting as my office door opens, and a tiny blonde I haven't seen in a while plows through the doors.

"I think he will meet with me," Veronica says as I see Monica flushed from trying to stop her entrance.

"It's alright Monica, you can go," I say as she gives me a look, but turns on her heel and leaves closing the doors behind her.

"I need your help," she says looking almost sick. I tried in vain to see any resemblance to Duncan or Lilly, but I couldn't see any. I did see a little of Keith in her eyes, but nothing more. She had blonde hair just like Lilly, but so did Lianne.

"I don't know what you may think, but you can't just barge in here wanting favors," I half snap a little annoyed by her being this close. She reminds me of Lilly too much, and it hurt to know I was just thinking about her.

"I am leaving, and I need your promise you will look after my dad," she says sitting down in the office chair across from me. She was all business at this moment; she was serious where Lilly was in the moment. I sit back down, that was the last thing I would expect her to ask of me.

"Why should I help you?" I question. Her dad, the man that might have raised my daughter made it his job to start a witch hunt against me when Lilly died. How could he think I would kill my little girl? I couldn't even raise a hand to them, let alone kill one of them. I did everything in my power to protect them, but I failed. Yes, I failed to protect them.

"You owe me," she snaps. I look at her lost in anger does she know. Could this be the moment she breaks my heart, no she couldn't do that to Keith.

"I owe you, let me get this straight. I owe you nothing!" I yell. Yes, I needed to keep my distance I couldn't hurt Keith Mars; no matter what he was an honest man. He was her father, wasn't he?

"Your wife made me pay for your sins. I lost my mom because you were having an affair with her. I lost my best friend because of it. My mom was sent pictures taken of me from Clarence Weidman with bulls-eyes on my head. You owe me now more than ever," she yells with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I didn't know," I mutter. She looks at me and nods. Yes, this was different. I knew that moment during the Echoll's Christmas Party the innocent Veronica Mars I knew was gone. The girl in front of me was no longer the innocent girl Lilly knew, no she was all grown up playing in the grownups world.

"I need you to look out for my dad. He isn't going to take me leaving very well. I just got to get out of here," she says getting up and walking toward the windows. I turn around and punch in a code to my safe behind my desk. I take out several bundles of cash.

"Veronica, here," I say handing her close to $100,000 dollars. I knew that she wasn't here for that, I mean she could have did more damage with the photos she claimed to have that Weidman took, but she didn't. No she came to me for help. She looks from me to the money.

"I didn't come here for money. I just needed to tell you," she stops looking out the window and something behind me catches her eye. I turn to see the photo of Duncan, Logan, Lilly and her from the dance they never went to before they left in the Limo. I chuckle thinking of how mad my wife was that they ditched the dance to drink in the Limo and party on the beach. "That was the best night of my life, Lilly lived her life to the fullest never thinking of the consequences or the people she would hurt in her wake," she says softly. Yes, she was absolutely correct with that.

"I know, I will look after him," I say knowing it was the least I could do for her; she meant so much to Lianne. She takes the money, and slips it in her bag. She is almost to the door when she turns around.

"I don't know what Celeste thinks, but Keith Mars is my dad and nothing is going to change that. Good night Mr. Kane," she says as she walks out the door. I am left to think about what she meant, so Celeste was behind all of this. I don't understand what her issue is I am with her. Lianne and I have seen each other over the years, but haven't slept with each other in a long time. It took me all of 30 seconds to realize that Celeste believes she was my daughter, she had already deducted that. I call my driver. As I get to the outside of the building I notice her car was just leaving the parking lot.

"I want you to follow that car," I say. My driver just follows her. She goes in the direction of the beach, but stops at some rundown apartment complex. I see her go inside. She wasn't in the place very long when I see Logan's Xterra pull into the parking lot. I watch as he gets out of his vehicle, and takes a bag to her car. He opens the door and sets the bag in. Then he leaves.

I am on my Blackberry when I hear the driver start the Limo. I see Veronica put a bag in the back of her car. She looks around as she opens the driver side door finding the bag Logan left her. She gets in, and begins to drive away. She doesn't stop until she pulls into the San Diego Bus Stop. I notice her go inside and come back out. She then gets her bag out of the trunk, and pulls a shopping bag out of the front. I watch her reach into her bag, and pull out her phone dropping it on her seat. She closes the door and hails a cab.

We follow her back to Neptune where she goes to her dad's office. She must have told the cab driver to wait for her because she runs in, and then comes right back out holding onto another small bag. She gets back into the cab; I feel a pull in my gut when I see where she is headed. I hadn't been back to this house since the Christmas party. Whatever she was involved in had something to do with Logan. I wanted to stick around, but I knew if she needed my help she would have asked for it. As she gets out of the cab she turns toward the Limo and waves at me. She knew I was following her. I shake my head thinking about the different times Lilly and her did secret things.

"Let's head home," I tell the driver once I was sure Veronica was safely inside the Echoll's gates.

*****XOXOXOXXO******

**Veronica**

I knew after talking with Jake Kane things would never be the same. I thought if I waited a few minutes before leaving I wouldn't be such a mess. I had already packed my things, just needed to do a few errands. I wiped the tears away from my eyes noticing the Limo behind me. I knew Jake would follow me. I went about going to my apartment to get the last of what I needed. While inside I even called Wallace to pick up Backup in the morning explaining to him that I was going to be out early for some school assignments. I hated lying to him, but he would be the first person my dad went to for details.

I then drove my Le Baron to the bus stop in San Diego to throw my dad off. I see the Limo in the lot, and think twice on whether going to them or hailing a cab. I take the cab to allow Jake his bystander thoughts. Once back in Neptune I have the cab take me to my dad's office. I had left my cell phone in my car. I was going to leave $50,000 in the safe for my dad. I also took some wigs and other disguises placing them in a small bag. I leave a note on his desk, and sigh as I walk out of the door locking it unsure of when I would be back if I would ever. I left him the money to be sure he would have something to help tide him over; me leaving him could just push him over the edge.

I give Logan's address to the cab driver. I still notice the Limo following us. When we pull up to Logan's house I quickly pay the cabbie and get out grabbing my things. I watch as he drives off, but turn toward the Limo and wave to its occupant before walking through the gate. I place my things in the back of his vehicle, and I slip in through the sliding door, just after watching Mr. Echoll's go into his office. I knew if I needed anything I could borrow something of Logan's.

I open his bedroom door to find him asleep on his stomach. I lift up his shirt taking it off of him as carefully as I could without waking him up. I see the fresh marks as well as the slightly older ones. I noticed some cigarette burns not too old lower down on his back. I carefully clean his wounds and put cream over them, then bandages them to keep from irritating them. I take the stuff back to his bathroom. I go to sit on the bed when I notice the pills on his nightstand along with a glass of water.

"I got here as fast as I could," I say as I move toward him, he was getting ready to get up.

"Where's your car?" he asks me as I hand him the two pills, and the glass of water. He takes them from me without arguing.

"I took care of it. I left it at the bus station with my cell phone. I took a cab here," I softly say as I lay down beside him. He pulls me closer to him as I cry. I didn't want to break down, but everything was going to change after this. There was no looking back once we left.

"Veronica, I need to tell you something about Lilly," he says as I turn slightly to look at him.

"Okay," I say hoping it was something that wouldn't change this.

"I wasn't in Mexico, when she was murdered," he whispers. I knew that much already, but I would let him tell me.

"Yet, Beaver and Dick say you were," I reply softly.

"I know they came up with that after they heard about Lilly's death. I knew Lilly was seeing someone, but I didn't know who it was. I went to the carwash to see her, you two were talking. She was so happy," he stopped talking.

"I know," I say trying to let him off the hook.

"You know, how," he asks.

"I saw your big yellow banana across the street. I was going to point it out to Lilly, but she kept going on that she had a secret," I say embarrassed at how honest and real this conversation was.

"I realized in that moment we were over. It hurt so much to finally see it, so I wrote her a letter letting her know how I felt. I wanted her to know I was fine with it. I left it for her on the windshield with a shot glass I had picked up for her in Mexico," he says as I saw some tears slipping from his eyes.

"I know you didn't kill her," I say.

"How do you know that because I don't remember much after leaving the note and shot glass," he mumbles.

"You were passed out here. I came over after the car wash to see how you were holding up. You had taken something, and were passed out. I stayed with you for some time, but then had to leave. There was no way you could have killed her," I say as I turn over to let him hold me ending the conversation.

"It's going to be alright," Logan whispers into my hair as he holds me tightly reminding me of the night he did just the same thing when we younger. We both lay there for some time lost in our own thoughts until he whispers, "Thank you for trusting and believing in me," ever so softly as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Leaving Neptune Behind

**Chapter 3: Leaving Neptune behind**

**Logan**

I wake with a start looking around me as I feel the closeness of someone. I try to move quickly but have to stop because the jarring is killing me. The beating I got last night comes back full force to me. It was even more painful than other times because he beat me pretty badly the night before. He usually takes time in between them.

"Logan," the blonde next to me says as she looks up at me puzzled.

"I should always wake up with a hot blonde waiting for me in my bed," I smirk as she playfully hits me.

"Seriously, does that line ever work on the girls," she asks moving to get out of bed. "It's 6 o'clock," she mutters as she picks up her shoes from the floor. I am about to say something back when there is a knock on my door.

"Just a minute," I yell as Veronica quickly runs to the closet, right as she is closing the door my bedroom door is forced open.

"Logan, I wanted to talk with you about your attitude," the great Aaron Echoll's says as he walks into the room. So he made it back last night. I knew him not taking anything with him was a bad sign.

"Sure," I mutter looking over to the closed closet doors.

"I wanted to say I thought you had learned your lesson with the bong situation about how you talk to me, but evidently you didn't. I think you need to grow up because I am getting fed up with your poor manners," he yells at me. I knew she already knew about what that little bong caused me, but I didn't want her to worry about it.

"I'll behave," I say hoping he decides to leave soon because sitting upright is killing me.

"I want you to know when I cook something you will eat it, whether you want to or not. We do not waste food in this house. I'm going to L.A. for a few days. We will talk more when I get back. I better not get a call about something stupid you did because so help me Logan I am fed up with your crap. While I am away I want you to think about what it really means to be part of this family because you seem to take everything I have given you as if you deserve it. Let me set the record straight about that because you deserve nothing from me, you are an ungrateful stupid child. We will have a family dinner when I get back," he bellows at me. I flinch away thinking he was going to hit me, but he just walks out of the room slamming the door shut.

"That was close. Logan you are better than him. You are not any of what he just said," Veronica says exiting the closet with a dark brown curly wig on. I almost didn't recognize her, if it weren't for knowing her so well.

"It's alright V, I thought I said I liked hot blondes," I say smirking as I pick up a strand of the curly wig. She smiles at me. I know she knows that his abuse was a sore topic with me.

"Keep on dreaming," she says throwing a shirt at me letting go of what she just heard. She had on her skirt from the night before, a tank top and one of my button down shirts tied up on. She looked good. She reminded me of a cowgirl with her get up, maybe even a Daisy Dukes kind of girl.

"Mr. Kane, Mr. Echoll's isn't here," I heard Mrs. Navarro saying as the voices got closer shit what would he be doing here.

"I'm here to talk with Logan," he says as my door opens once again, luckily I was pulling my shirt over my head.

"Does anyone knock around here," I say blowing out a breath, noticing the fact that the shirt material isn't rubbing my back like it usually does. I move my arms slightly, and can feel the gauze material. That little blonde pixie, she must have cleaned and dressed my back before I woke up. The things she does when she thinks no one is any the wiser.

"I didn't know you had company," Mrs. Navarro said as she looked from me to Mr. Kane and my little cowgirl.

"It's okay," I say as I struggle to keep up the façade of being brave. Veronica is at my side instantly with aspirin and water. I take it from her keeping my eyes trained on Mr. Kane.

"I'll go make breakfast," Mrs. Navarro says leaving the three of us alone muttering in Spanish under her breath. I wonder what life is like at casa de Navarro. I hope it's nothing like mine, then again with Weevil as her grandchild who knows.

"Mr. Kane so what can I help you with this fine morning," I say pulling myself together with a little bit of help from Veronica as she hands me a light hoodie.

"I was in the neighborhood," he says looking over at Veronica. I just laugh a little at that thought. He hasn't been in the area in a while.

"Hi, I'm Becka," she says with a soft southern twang smiling as she comes back into the room from the bathroom.

"It's not a name that suits you Veronica, but okay," he says letting us know he knows exactly who she is. He gets right to business giving us some private numbers Veronica writes down, for us to use if we ever get into a jam we can't get out of. I wonder when she had time to get in touch with him, and more importantly why.

"Okay, so I was thinking about settling," Veronica was saying when he held up his hand.

"Let me know when you get settled. This way when your dad comes barging in I can play innocent. Veronica if I had thought or known," he says before she cuts him off with her hand, totally clueless to their little private exchange.

"I'm missing something here aren't I," I ask only to get her signature head tilt.

"I'll tell you later," she says softly. Mr. Kane gives her a few more numbers, and a small box of some kind. He explains to us it's a jammer or rerouter that sends emails all over the place to keep people from finding the original IP address or something. I was half paying attention. This wasn't something that I would want to know or needed to know. He left a few minutes later. I looked at the clock to see it was close to the time I usually leave the house for school.

"Mrs. Navarro, thanks for breakfast, catch ya laters," I say as Veronica and I leave the house. Luckily Veronica was carrying the luggage to make it look like it was hers, and I had my backpack and gym bag.

"Bye," she says as Veronica picks up a pastry.

"It was nice meeting you," Veronica says softly in that same southern twang. Shit, that made my day. We put all the bags in the back of my Xterra.

"I need to stop at the bank, and then we can go," I say as she eats her pastry.

"God, I missed her baking," Veronica says as she devours the sweet puffy thing. I hand mine to her. "Thanks," she says. I park in front of the bank, and head in. I have a small envelope in my hand that I plan to leave for my father in the box, knowing he'll want to know what was in it. I am led into a room where my box has been brought to me. I take everything out; the jewelry, money and important papers my mom left for me. I place everything in the gym bag only leaving the envelope to my dad. As I leave and ask the cashier to call my dad at the start of the next week to let him know about the box. She smiles and takes note of the day for me. I close out my account with them.

"Where to?" I question when I get back into the vehicle.

"We were going to leave from school, but I thought it would be best to leave this yellow banana at Dog Beach instead. I made arrangements for someone to pick us up there, but first put this on," she says handing me a black wig, and mustache that matched it. She helped me put both on, then handed me a pair of blue contacts. I looked in the mirror hardly recognizing myself.

When we got to the beach, I put the gym bag into the small carry on. I left my book bag in the vehicle with my cell phone. Veronica made sure everything that didn't matter was taken care of. We got into the brown jeep and headed out of Neptune. As the driver drove past the parking lot of Neptune High I could see some of my friends hanging out in the parking lot. Veronica reached for my hand taking it in hers as we left everyone else behind.

******XOXOXOXOXOX*******

**Keith**

I had just gotten the bail jumper outside of Texas. I was glad because I felt bad for leaving Veronica home by herself. She didn't seem like herself. What I am saying she hasn't been herself for quite some time. I knew the last year hadn't been easy for her, but she seemed to change overnight. I remember it was after she had went to some party, the next day she thrashed most of her clothes, and chopped off her hair. I hated to see her beautiful hair gone, but she seemed more comfortable.

"I didn't do the crime, man let me out of here," Mr. Jones yelled from behind me. He claimed he was being set up, but the gun fired at the convenience store only had his prints, plus the video clearly showed what happened. I hated doing this kind of work, but it paid the bills. I did miss being Sheriff at times, but I get to be my own boss, and make my own hours.

"If you hadn't skipped out, you wouldn't be in my car right now," I tell him pulling into a gas station to fill up. I open his door to secure him better to keep him from trying to escape. He kicks out at me, but I push his feet the other way and get them down.

I head into the station shaking my head as he is yelling and screaming from the open window. Sure, there are some people watching, but no one who would second guess why he is there. I purchase gas, water and some snacks knowing it would be a long night. I will be so glad to sleep in my own bed soon. I knew I was coming home early, but this would be good for me and Veronica, we would be able to spend some father daughter time together.

It took me 17 hours driving straight to reach Neptune by midnight. I took Mr. Jones into the San Diego Police Station where he was wanted and collected the $5,000 reward. This meant we could afford some good food. I laughed as I drove past the bus station, I noticed a car in the parking lot that looked similar to Veronica's but I knew she was in our apartment sleeping.

I pulled into the parking lot, and headed for the apartment. I saw her book bag hanging on one of the bar stools. Her bedroom door was closed, so I decided to not bother her. I would see her in the morning so I headed to bed myself wiped out from the long drive.

*****XOXOXOXOX*****

**Veronica**

I had the driver drop us off at the Bus Station in Oceanside. We both used one set of fake names to get to Fresno, California. As the bus pulled into the city of Fresno, we both headed into the nearest restaurant. I pulled out another set of ID's for us, and handed him a shoulder length brown wig with a goatee. He took the items from me, and went into the bathroom after I told him to change his outfit as well.

I headed into the women's bathroom, changed into a simple flowered sundress with a white sweater. I took the curly brown wig off, and put a long auburn colored wig on that went with the new green contacts that I put in. I went into the main area with my luggage, and waited for Logan. We were now Sara Lawson from Fresno, California and Joey Morgan from Merced, California. He smiled softly at me.

"How's your back?" I asked as we were waiting in line.

"Killing me," he mutters. I am called to the next window as he waits for the one down from me. We don't want to look like we are together so we act like were not. We both get a ticket to San Francisco, but after getting checked in and on the bus. We both wait while the driver is loading on things and slip off of the bus. I hail a cab that takes us to the airport instead.

"Airport," he whispers beside me.

"Yes, we will keep the same disguise," I say softly as I snuggle into his shoulder. Once we are in the airport we both go to different airlines that have stops in San Diego.

"I thought we were going together," he snaps at me. I smile softly towards him.

"We will meet up in San Diego. This is to throw my dad off of our scent. When we get to San Diego we will walk across the border with this same alias. We will stay there for a couple of days, then use a different name and fly somewhere else, and then to a small little town outside of Willington," I say as he just nods his head.

"I am just scared this will not work. I don't know what I would do if I had to go back home right now," he mutters as we are headed toward security.

"Wait for me past the security area. This way we aren't seen together," I say as I watch him walk ahead of me. I hold my breath as he walks through the airport security line. He takes his shoes off, and places all his belongings on the belt. I let out the breath once I see him on the other side. I follow a few minutes later, and catch up with him in the second story waiting area.

We sit near each other, but not right next to one another. My plane will leave an hour before his, but I will wait for him. I look over my shoulder when I get up to the flight attendant, and see him nervously watching me. I had gone over the plan with him and even given him one of the prepaid phones. When I got on the plane and buckled in I sent him a text, _I will be waiting for you, we are in this together. Be safe! _I didn't get a response from him because we were asked to shut down our devices. I wasn't very religious but I prayed the whole plane ride that he would be safe.

I was waiting impatiently in the lounge for passengers getting on or off of the planes. I watched as people walked past me laughing or joking with the people around them. I wondered how life would have been if Lilly was still here. She would probably be kicking my butt for letting Logan get on a different plane, but that thought was pushed out of my mind as I watched a weary looking Logan walk toward me.

"You okay," I ask softly.

"Yeah, my back is just hurting, and I think sitting through all the jostling and all I rubbed it wrong," he mutters wincing as I take his carry on from him. I reach into my purse taking out some aspirin, and hand him the bottle of water I was drinking out of. He takes both downing the pills and the water.

"Let's catch a cab to the border," I say smiling as he just laughs. It is midnight the next night as we are walking off of American soil into Mexico. I let out a sigh as Logan grabs my hand. We walk for about ten minutes until we reach a small little motel. I go inside and flash the same ID we used in San Diego. I would get rid of it after this stop. I pay in cash and head to the room with Logan. Once inside I flop down on the bed. He joins me. We lay there for a little while, until I need to get up. I look over at him and notice he is asleep. I write a small note, and head out of the room to get some food, hair dye and medical supplies.

When I get back to the room Logan is still sleeping, so I unpack the supplies and turn the TV on. I am flipping through the channels when I feel his movement on the bed. I turn to look at him; he has his eyes shut still, but is trying to lift himself up. When he is in a sitting position next to me he lays his head on my shoulder. It feels so normal, but a little out of ordinary for us.

"Why don't you take a shower, I got you hair dye to put on your hair," I say as he stands up. I help him with his shirt as he struggles to take it off. I pull lightly on the gauze so that he could clean the wounds as well. They are slightly red from irritation, not infection at least. I might have him keep his shirt off, and the gauze to let the cuts breath.

After he takes his shower I take mine. I bought a dark brown almost mahogany color for my hair. I also decided to put a pink streak on my right side of my hair. It isn't big, but it gives me a different look. I actually liked it. I will have to tell Mac how she inspired me to do it later.

"Nice," Logan says as he plays with the pink in my hair as we lay in the single bed. We stay in Mexico for three days, during that time we hang out in the motel room, and sight see the little shops in the area. I am so relaxed with him, that it seems weird that all of this might just work. To all the people around us we are two Americans sightseeing, but under it all we are both escaping our past to forge a new beginning.

*****XOXOXOXOXOX********

**Keith**

"Veronica, you're late for school" I say as I knock on the door of my daughter's door. It was almost 10 am, and her book bag was still on the barstool I saw it on the night before. I knock again and decide to just open it. I look inside to notice her bed was made. I head out to the parking lot, and see her car is gone.

I decide she might have just put her things in another bag, and forgot to put the old one away. I go to the bank and put the check I got the night before in my checking account. I see Jake Kane talking with one of the business men behind me, but don't pay him any attention. I mean the guy was sleeping around with my wife. I hated that Veronica was the one to catch him while working the case for me.

I unlock my office door, and before I am even into the smaller office I hear the door open. I walk out of the little break area into the reception area.

"Hey Mr. Mars, I was bringing Backup over for Veronica," Wallace said as I looked down at the dog.

"Why do you have him?" I questioned.

"Veronica, asked me to watch him yesterday because she was working on something, but she never showed up last night to get him," Wallace says as he hands me the leash. I walk into the smaller room where my private office was. I noticed an envelope with 'Daddy' on it. My heart fluttered because I knew something was wrong before I even opened it. Everything else around me ceased to exist as I ripped open the envelope and began reading.

"_Daddy,_

_I know by now Wallace has probably come by to give Backup to you. I am long gone. I had to get out of Neptune; my life was falling apart around me. I felt like I was at the end of my rope. It seems that even though I have put a brave face on, my life has changed so much since Lilly died._

_I have found out several things that made me view the world, and the people around me in a different light. I know mom has her issues, but that is something we all have. I have my own over different things. I love you dad, but this was something I couldn't put off any longer._

_I know that mom and Jake Kane were high school sweethearts, and they were seeing each other even after you guys got married. I know it was mom that Jake Kane was seeing that night at the Camelot. I don't know if you knew that I might be his daughter or not, but that was something I just learned. I'm sorry if this was the first time you were hearing of it. I have known this for a little while._

_I don't want you to worry about that because to me I will always be your daughter. I am Veronica Mars, you were the one who raised me, you watched me learn to walk, you were there for all of my lessons, and you were the one who helped me when I fell down. So I don't care if I am related to him by blood, you are the one that matters to me._

_Please don't look for me. I know you will probably do everything in your power to find me, but you have taught me some great tricks, so game on. I need this; I need to be able to find out who I am away from Neptune. I will be back soon._

"_Whose your Daddy?" _

_Love, Veronica" _

I don't care about Wallace or him looking over at me waiting to know what was going on as I pick up the phone and dial a number. "I want to place a missing person's report," I say into the phone line when Inga answers the phone.

"Who is missing?" she asks in her accent.

"My daughter, Veronica Mars. Inga my daughter is missing," I say as I collapse to the floor. My daughter was gone. Why would my baby girl leave me? What the hell did Jake Kane have to do with anything? Damn it Lianne!


	5. Free At Last!

Chapter 4: Free at Last!

**Keith **

Wallace had called his mom after my little mental breakdown. I had called Inga to file a missing person report, but dropped the phone midway. The reality that my little girl was gone broke my heart. I wish she hadn't been the one to discover her mom was meeting Jake Kane at the Camelot. It was minutes later when Alicia walks into the office followed closely by Sheriff Don Lamb with a smug smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny," I snap keeping my fists to my side or I was going to punch him out.

"I think it's ironic," he says getting a puzzled look from the rest of us missing his little joke. I couldn't imagine what his deal was.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I question finding it harder to keep my fists down. "This is my daughter you're speaking about, so remember that," I add barely holding it together as it was. I was beyond livid.

"Well look at where you are Keith. You lost your job, dragged a perfectly good family through the mud. You even destroyed your daughter in the process, and now she is gone," he smirks. I have had it as I lunge for him. No one talks about Veronica like that; she wouldn't run off because of something like that. She stuck by me through it all. She was not Lianne!

"Assaulting law enforcement Keith Mars you are under arrest," he says with more pleasure as I tune him out. I look toward Wallace who looks as if he is also barely holding it together. He picks up Backups leash. Lamb is smug as he walks me out of the building. He knew what to say to entice me and like an idiot I fell for it. Once we arrived at the Police station, he takes my mug shot and gives me my phone call.

"Cliff," I say looking over at Inga as she shakes her head sadly. Cliff was one of the men I could count on to help me out when I needed it.

"Keith, what can I do for you," he questions as I tell him what I did, and that I needed bailed out. He just chuckles lightly and tells me he'll see me shortly. I leave out Veronica because that is more a face to face story.

"Where is he?" I hear a voice from the past. "Where is Keith Mars?" the voice snaps. The door opens in front of me; standing behind Don Lamb was Jake Kane.

"Why do you even care about him?" Lamb questions as Jake moves past him.

"Release him," Jake snaps.

"No, he assaulted me and he will post bail then attend a hearing," Lamb smirks proudly.

"Which judge would you like me to call to have him released or would you like to save yourself embarrassment and just release him?" Jake counter questions. Man, for a man who isn't my friend he sure is going through a lot to get me out.

"What is in it for you?" I ask making both men look at me. I think they forgot I was even here; Jake looks down at the ground before looking back up.

"I made a promise to Veronica," he says barely making eye contact with me.

"You what," I yell furious. "I think you might want to walk out that door because if he lets me out I will strangle you," I yell moving away from the bars to catch my breath. Veronica went to him; my daughter went to him.

"Give us a minute," he snaps at Lamb.

"Fine by me, but if he hurts you it's all on you." Lamb sneers smugly as he looks from me to Jake Kane and walks out of the room.

"She came to me mad. She was upset about things Celeste did to get Lianne out of Neptune. I wasn't aware of them being done, or I would have stopped them. She told me she knew about my affair with her mom," he says as he stops. He turns around facing the door.

"What did she do?" I demand. He looks like he is struggling within himself.

"I don't know. She asked me to look after you. She demanded me to watch you. She said I owed her after what she had gone through," he says softly.

"You are leaving something out," I snap. He looks me right in the eye knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"She said that it didn't matter to her. You were her father, you were the one who raised her," he says brokenly. I haven't seen him like this other than the day Lilly was murdered. "I helped her because that would be what Lilly would have wanted me to do," he says as Lamb reenters the room with Cliff.

"Lamb here says all charges are being dropped," Cliff says looking from me to Jake Kane. Cliff takes me back to Mars Investigating where I start tracking Veronica's phone.

I am so mad at myself. It was her car I saw the night before. I traced her phone, and found it in her locked LeBaron in the parking lot of San Diego Bus Stop. I go inside to talk with the cashiers. I show Veronica's photo to one of them, and she says she saw her two nights ago or so. She bought a ticket to Las Vegas. I ask for video footage. They give it to me, and I have a tow truck take her car to the apartment.

I must have watched the video 10 times, but still found no clue about what she was doing. She bought a ticket, but didn't get on the bus. She went back outside. There was no footage of her after that. The ticket was for later that night, but the bus driver didn't remember her getting on the bus, nor did he scan her ticket. That was a dead end. Veronica was right I had taught her well, so yes game on. Wallace had brought Backup back to me who had parked himself in front of Veronica's door like he was waiting for her.

He told me that Veronica seemed fine to him. She had just worked a few cases that took some time, but other than that she was okay. He didn't know of anything else, but would keep his ears open for any news.

*****XOXOXOXOXO******

**Logan**

Veronica and I had gotten into a little routine while we were waiting in Mexico. We visited the little Mexican locals' most of the day, and spent our nights going over details of our trip. She had planned for us to get a plane from Mexico to Florida. We might stay there for a day, and then rent a vehicle to drive to Wilmington. We weren't staying there but heading to Southport. I kind of liked the name of the town. We had researched it thoroughly even looking for housing and work. I was searching more when she went to take a shower, and found just what we needed.

"How was the shower?" I ask as she comes into the room in a towel.

"I don't know how I lived without hot water for so long," she chuckles. Last night she had been in the shower for almost half an hour, I went to check on her. She said the feel of the hot water was heaven to her. I looked at her strangely, and she explained how they sometimes didn't have hot water for showers. I shuddered at the thought of having to take a cold shower.

"Veronica, I know we haven't talked much about the whole Lilly thing, but I wanted you to know I understand," I say softly as she comes over to where I was.

"I wish I could just let it go, but there are so many things that just don't add up," she says as she takes her computer out.

"Like what," I ask softly.

"She got a ticket running a red light after the time of her death," she says as she shows me the time stamped photo of Lilly singing and laughing on her computer.

"How, this means the time of death is wrong," I finally say.

"Yes, but I already eliminated you. I was still at your house around this time. I know it wasn't you, but it also means that Jake's, Celeste's and even Duncan's alibi's no longer hold up," she says as the new information sinks in.

"I think I found the perfect place," I say to her trying to lighten up the mood. She closes her laptop, and tilts her head waiting for me to continue. I show her an old convenience shop that was on the water, but not a main water spot. The store was in a yacht basin where boats usually stayed or got food, and fuel as well as a part time bus stop. I showed her that the store even doubled as housing for us. I watched as he eyes light up seeing that the store was on the back side of a small home. The living room, a bathroom and kitchen were downstairs while another bathroom, two bedrooms and a small office were on a second story.

"I like the idea, but my concern would be the amount of people we would be seeing," she says flipping through the photos again.

"I know. I would like to find something different, but I really think this would work. It is two for one housing and work," I say looking down at her.

"I see that it is currently being run by someone who wants to do a quick sale. They want to sell the whole store, supplies and all before the bank closes them down," she says pausing as she uses a calculator to do some math adjustments.

"Sharing is caring," I say as she nudges me sending an odd feeling throughout my body.

"I think it's a good sale. I don't know if we'd make any profit, but it would be a great place to start," she says softly handing me my laptop back.

"I'll place a bid, and let them know we'll be in town in a couple of days," I say smiling.

"You might actually be growing up," she smirks as she walks back into the bathroom with her clothes. I laugh at the thought. I mean sure when I was being punished sometimes I would have to do manual labor for my dad, but this was different. It made me feel good to know I made a good find. We were leaving Mexico in a few hours so we were both changing, and getting ready to go to the airport.

I smile as we walk into the airport each only with our carry on. Veronica though had bought a new shoulder bag that now had some money, and other supplies we might need for a quick getaway. One thing I noticed quickly was the security in Mexico was a little bit more relaxed than in the US. I had in my hand my fake ID, Passport, and boarding pass. I was leaving as Aaron Lester. I hated the name, but Veronica said it was a great way to end things with him, to leave him behind in Mexico. I liked that idea.

She was leaving as Lianne Kars. I laughed at the name, but she insisted that it was a fitting end to the Kane and Mars war going on. She had told me a little bit about why her mother left her. She cried at the thought that Jake Kane might be her dad, but hated that she would lose that bond with Keith. She said that it was unfair for her mom to let it go on the way it did. I felt bad for her. We both were leaving for our own reasons, but we were making this mark together. I knew deep down that Lilly would be smiling, and laughing know that her two broken friends were helping each other pick up the pieces of their lives.

"_I am live standing outside of Oscar Wining Actor Aaron Echoll's home in Neptune, California where he is to make a press conference. He made one a few weeks ago after his wife Lynn Echoll's committed suicide by jumping off of the Coronado Bridge_," a woman in a cheap suit is saying as I sit beside Veronica in the very uncomfortable airline chair. We were watching the news passing time until our flight left. As I stare at the screen I can see my dad walking down the long drive way toward the gate. It wasn't too long ago that he forced me to take that same journey for him to comment about my mother. Oh the sweet memories!

"_Thank you for coming. I have just found out that my son Logan Echoll's 17 has disappeared. I really don't understand why bad things are happening to my family, but I am worried for his safe return_," he is talking as I see Trina walk up behind him. Man she is just like him anything to get the press to do a story or photo shoot. The two of them are playing the reporters. I tune the rest of the report out as I look at the tiny blonde beside me.

"We will now be loading seats 1 through 6," the airline lady says in a heavy accent.

"Ready," I ask.

"Yes," she says as she grabs her items. I walk ahead of her.

"Mr. Lester," the woman says as I hand her my boarding pass, ID and passport. "Enjoy, your flight," she half smiles as I take my items back, and walk down the hallway to the waiting plane. Veronica is two people behind me, but when I sit down I can see her two seats ahead of me. I was worried on the last plane ride because we separated, but more because I thought she would leave me behind.

Veronica excuses herself to the restroom before the flight takes off. We aren't sitting next to each other, but from my seat I can see her clearly. The older woman who is seated next to me starts talking about her cats as I watch a new woman sit down in the seat Veronica was once seated in. She turns to look in my direction, and I know that is my cue. I politely excuse myself from the woman and head to the restroom.

Once inside I quickly change out of the outfit I had on into something more coastal. I put on a pair of jeans with a Hawaiian shirt. I pull out tennis shoes and socks from my carry on. I took the blonde wig off revealing the dark brown hair that I had dyed at the motel, and put it in the bag along with my clothes. The last thing I do is put in the blue contacts back on that Veronica had gotten me. I smile looking in the mirror because I no longer looked like Aaron Echoll's son, but someone else. It was a good call when Veronica asked me to not shave. I had a slight 5 o'clock shadow that was slightly lighter than my hair.

I place the small bag inside of Veronica's carryon, and sat down beside the woman. Veronica looks back at me and smiled. She looked so different with auburn hair and pink streak. She had curled it slightly before putting the wig on. She had pulled half of it up into a messy pony tail leaving the streak out. She had put in contacts changing her eyes to a greenish blue. They reminded me of the ocean. Her smile was what got me; she now had fake braces on her teeth. She no longer looked like the innocent Sheriff's daughter, but a whole new person. I lean back into the seat to enjoy the trip to our new home. It felt good to be getting free. Yes, Free at Last!

****XOXOXOXO******

**Veronica**

I hated flying, but knew it was faster than taking the bus or renting a car. Although I would have gladly done that, this was harder to be traced by my dad. I knew when Logan saw the report he was getting anxious because he quickly tuned it out. I watched it though; both Trina and Aaron looked like sad family members shocked by the news of him missing it all seemed faked. I guess that's my view because I knew the truth about them.

When we boarded the plane the plan was to change outfits, and sit back down. I liked the way Logan looked when he came back out from the bathroom. He looked like he belonged on the beach sipping some exotic drink. I looked back at him as he sat back down smiling. I wish we were sitting together so I could hold his hand during takeoff because I hated the planes jerking. I relaxed a little once we leveled off. I was lucky the person who was supposed to sit beside me didn't show up, so I had two seats. I was getting ready to put my feet up when I felt a nudge.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Logan asks me as the flight attendant looks from him to me.

"Um, no, are you American?" I ask playing along.

"Yes, I can tell you are as well," he says. I watch as the flight attendant takes her leave. To the people on the plane we are two Americans just chatting. The plane is making a stop in Florida before making the long trip to Europe. So if my dad is able to track us down to Mexico, he'll find that out.

"I wish I could have gotten away sooner," he says as he tucks my pink streak behind my ear.

"It's okay, you're here now," I whisper.

"What do you think Lilly would have to say about us?" he asks as he sips on his drink.

"I would like to think she would be grateful I am taking such good care of the jackass ex-boyfriend of hers that ruined me," I say with a huge smile. He half smirks at me with his mouth hanging wide open. I couldn't believe it I had floored Logan Echoll's. I laugh still watching him try to compose himself.

"Wow, honesty from you sucks," he finally says shaking his head.

"Well you asked. I aim to please," I smile at him.

"I would hope she isn't mad at us for doing this. I mean we haven't done anything yet, but maybe," he starts but stops probably trying to find the words he wants to convey to me.

"Lo, I know Lilly loved her life. She had a very unique way of showing it. You guys were broken up. I know if I was her. I would want you to move on," I say as I put my head on his shoulder. This was a talk that I didn't want to have right now.

"I think in a way your right," he says as he kisses my head. I close my eyes just relaxing as he breaths in and out. The tune of his breathing puts me to sleep. "Come on wake up, we have landed and people are getting off," he says as he softly shakes my shoulders.

"Just 5 more minutes," I mumble. He laughs as I feel something wet land on my face. I wipe my face with my hand and open my eyes. "Did you spit on me?" I ask seriously.

"No," he says laughing flicking me with more water from the cup in front of him.

"That's mean," I mumble as I watch people getting up and stretching. We had agreed to wait till close to the end to blend in with the people getting off. We grab our belongings and get off the plane.

"Let's get a bite to eat before we leave," he says walking toward a sandwich shop. He orders for us, even paying. I eat the sandwich he got me, and we share the soda.

"Do you want to stay here the night or we could rent the car, it's a long trip?" I ask as we head toward the exit of the airport.

"V, I am fine doing whatever," he says as I grab his hand and lead him toward Hertz.

"How may I help you ma'am," Johnston the man behind the counter asks. I reach into my wallet pulling out the ID for Violet Thomas.

"I'd like to rent a car," I say smiling. "My husband and I just got into the states, and would like to travel the East Coast," I laugh as the man smiles toward me.

"Where did you guys come from?" he asks as he punches in some information.

"We just got in from Hawaii. We decided that we wanted to travel before heading right into college," Logan says behind me placing his hand on my arm. I can see the glint of the gold wedding band we bought in Mexico. He gave me one of his mothers simpler, but still gorgeous diamond rings. He gave me the ring after we worked out the plan. I had put it on my finger before we left the plane.

"Well you guys will enjoy the coast this time of the year. It is always so pretty during the spring," he says smiling. It takes us another 10 minutes for him to get the paperwork all sorted. Logan is in the driver's seat of the Explorer we rented. I was laughing at him as he tried to get everything where it needed to be for him.

"So how many hours is the drive," Logan questions as he punches in some details into the TOMTOM he had to have.

"According to goggle it's a little over 9 and a half hours," I say laughing as he turns the ignition on. "I could have driven if you wanted me to," I say smugly.

"Yeah, you could have, but I just don't like your driving," he says mock laughing at me. I lightly hit his shoulder. It was going to take us longer than the time it said it would because Logan decided to stop in Jacksonville, before we left Florida. He wanted to buy a shot glass in homage of Lilly.

I drove from Jacksonville along Interstate 95 through Georgia stopping in Savannah long enough to refill, get some grub and for Logan to decide he wanted to drive again. We bought some fruit from one of the country stands. It felt different driving across the country with him, but it just seemed so right.

"Veronica," Logan is calling my name as I open my eyes. We have stopped yet again.

"Where are we?" I ask as I open my door to stretch my legs. I needed to walk around just a little.

"We are in Walterboro, South Carolina," he says smiling. We headed inside of a little diner to get some food.

"What?" I question as the waitress leads us to our table, hands us the menus and leaves.

"I was going to wake you when I got the call, but you really looked so innocent sleeping so I decided to wait till we stopped," he was saying when I caught the television screen on behind him.

"_We are live in Neptune, California where it seems two teenagers are missing. Veronica Mars, 17 the daughter of the town's pervious Sheriff Keith Mars and Logan Echoll's 17, the son of Movie Star Aaron Echoll's. The teens were last seen together in Fresno, California wearing disguises. They both caught separate planes to San Diego, California. Police haven't been able to find any leads on if the pair are still together or if they have gone their separate ways. Their parents are asking if you have any information on them or their whereabouts to please contact 1-800-555-5555. There is a $500,000 dollar reward for the safe return of Logan Echoll's_," the news reporter was saying more as I tuned her out. I watched the feed as I saw my dad standing beside Aaron Echoll's. My dad looked like he hadn't slept in days. Just seeing him look so miserable broke me.

"V, we can go back," he whispers softly to me when he sees the tears falling.

"No, I need this. I can't sit by and watch you get hurt," I say in an even tone.

"I am here, but you can go. I wouldn't hold it against you," he says softly. He was giving me a choice. Could I leave him here alone? Would that make me a coward if I walked away? We had gotten this far, but could he make it all the way without my help. I excused myself because I needed fresh air. He nodded slowly as I got up and walked out the diner door.


	6. Mysterious Murder

Chapter 5: Murder Mysteries

**Lianne**

I saw her blonde hair before I really saw her face, but it was definitely the one person I hadn't wanted to get caught up in this cat and mouse game. I noticed that she had come out of the diner across the street.

"Mom," she says as she takes in my utter distressed look. She looked like she had been crying. I was coming out of the gas station after getting something to drink.

"Veronica, it's not safe for you here. I don't know how you found me, but you need to leave," I snap toward her as I look over my shoulder. I had been doing that for so long now it was a habit. I was scared to death of what could happen to my daughter, which I left in Neptune, California. I left her for her own good. I left to protect her and her sister, but here she was.

"I am on my way to Florida," she says as she moves around d me. "Where are you going?" she questions as I move to go around her. I needed to see my other baby.

"I have to go, Veronica you need to go home," I snap as she continues to follow me. She helps keeping a steady hand on my arm as I stumble toward my motel room. Thank god I was smart enough to get a room on the first floor. "Go, now," I say jerking my arm out of her grasp. I look over my shoulder again to see the man that I have been hiding from for so long. He had followed me. He hadn't seen us just yet. Veronica could get out of this unharmed and maybe just maybe so could her sister.

"Um, who is this," Veronica asks as the little girl looks up toward us as we entered the small room. She was lying on the middle of the bed with the TV on. She was napping when I left, but she must have work up.

"That's your sister," I say as I pick her up. She had the blonde hair and blue eyes just like Veronica.

"What do you mean my sister? Mom what did you do," she snaps as someone knocks on the door.

"Veronica, there's no time to talk about that. I saw Clarence Weidman outside, you need to go," I say as I push her sister into her arms, then rush about gathering up her things. There was no way he was getting her. "Take care of her, everything you'll need is in the bag. Promise me you'll keep her safe," I say as I plead with my eyes. I wasn't lying everything Veronica would need was in the bag; her birth certificate, and what little things she had were all in a small gym bag.

"I promise," she says as she tucks her into her side. "What's her name?" she asks as I hear the banging growing louder.

"Grace, now go before he breaks down the door," I say as I watch them go into the bathroom. Yes, she was smart. I watch as she gets out the small window closing it before I open the door.

"Lianne Mars, where is she?" Clarence demands from me.

"Veronica is at home, where she belongs," I fain innocence.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about Veronica. Where is Grace?" he yells as I catch sight of Veronica's blonde hair near the edge of the parking lot heading toward the café across the street. She would keep them safe. I would be fine.

"I really don't know. I left her with a friend in Arizona, but when I went to get her they were gone," I say as he pushes past me to enter the little motel room.

"Who were you talking to before you opened the door?" he demands looking in the closet and under the bed.

"No one, the TV was on," I say as I watch him watch me.

"You know damn well you weren't to leave Arizona. Celeste wants that child," he says as he grabs my arm.

"I already told you I don't have her. I went to get her from my friend and they were gone," I snap as he pulls me out of the room.

"Well I guess you can tell that to Celeste, we're leaving," he says as I jerk my arm out of his grip.

"I am not going back to Neptune. I don't care what she wants. I left and that is that," I snap as I go back into my room and slam the door closed.

****LoVe****

**Veronica**

The fresh air was helping me try to make sense of everything that was going on. I knew that Logan wouldn't be able to do all of this on his own, but I felt bad for putting my dad through the wringer like I was. I looked across the street, and saw a car that changed my life. My mom's car was parked in the motel parking lot. I looked around to notice her exiting the gas station next to the motel.

She was headed back to her room, but was stumbling about. I hated that she thought she could tell me what to do after all she put me through. I wasn't even expecting the bomb shell she laid on me in the matter of minutes. I had a sister; she was right in front of me. My mom lied to both my dad and me. My mom was playing house with another child. Things happened so fast as Clarence banged on the door, and my mom passed the girl to me practically shoving me out the window.

I watched from the back of my mom's car as Clarence hassled her. I quickly got the car seat and what few items I saw were Grace's out of the car so that Clarence wouldn't hurt my mom. I rushed back across the street to the diner. I couldn't walk back in with a child when I didn't have one when I left.

"Veronica," Logan says as he answers the phone.

"Logan order some food, and we need to get out of here. I'll explain when you get out here," I say as I put the car seat in the back of the Explorer and buckle Grace up. I watch from the front seat as Logan heads to the counter and orders food. He looks out the window a few times as he waits for the food, and once he has it rushes out to me.

"Veronica are you alright," he questions as he passes the food off to me.

"Yes, but we have another issue," I say as I point to the back seat.

"Ronnie, where the heck did you get a child," he questions a little demanding. I explain to him how I saw my mom, went to her and as we were talking Weidman banged on the door demanding her to open it, and she pushed Grace into my arms. "I thought you came outside to get fresh air," he asks.

"It all happened so fast. Logan I just needed a moment to clear my head. It made me feel guilty seeing my dad like he was, but I came willingly with you. I wouldn't leave you now if I wanted to because it's not only about us anymore," I say looking to the back seat to a now sleeping child.

"You ready to blow this joint," he quips as he gives me a smile.

"Give me a moment," I say as I dial the number for the police department. I tell them quickly about Weidman hassling a woman at the motel and say that I saw him jerk her around before shoving her into the room. I hang up quickly and take the sim card out before smashing the phone. Logan begins to drive down the road. I toss the small pieces out the window slowly as I eat my fries he picked up for me.

"How do you feel about her," Logan asks after a while.

"I feel hurt, and betrayed. She lied to my dad and me. I really thought she lost the baby. I just don't understand why she had to hide her and go on the run like she did," I say as I stare out the window.

"I was going to tell you at the diner our bid was accepted for the place in Southport," he says with a huge grin.

"I am glad because I need another long hot shower. I am so tensed right now," I say as I pull things out of the small bag that belonged to my sister. I opened up the envelope with her name on it, and found her birth certificate. I looked over it to see the reason why Weidman was after her, unknown was listed as her father. "You are kidding me," I snap drawing Logan's attention from the road.

"What is it?" he asks with a worried expression.

"My mom did it again; she wasn't sure who was her dad," I say looking back at him. I didn't need to explain it to him, he totally understood what I meant.

"That would explain why Celeste would want to hurt you; try to bring your mom out of hiding with her. Jake Kane could be her dad," he reasons as I just nod my head. I slip the paper back into the envelope and put it back into the bag. I half heartedly watch out the window as Logan drives us to Willington.

"Ronnie, come on we got to go," Logan says as he already has Grace out of her seat in his arms opening my door for me. I see we are in a car wash parking lot. I look to him puzzled.

"What are you doing," I question as I see our things beside the Explorer.

"I paid the man over there to detail the Explorer, wiping everything clean and to drop it off at the Hertz lot for us," he says with a huge grin. Of course first rule is to limit prints.

"Okay smart man, we don't have a vehicle yet," I say waiting for his reply.

"There is a cheap motel over there. We will drop off our things there and spend the night. After we check in, we can get a cab and go to a used dealership to get a new set of wheels. In the morning we can head to Southport," he says as Grace reaches for me. I am amazed at how relaxed he was with her.

"Maybe we should get some food," I say as I hear my stomach rumble. He hands me a bag, as he reaches down for his small carryon which has Grace's car seat neatly tied to it. I grab her gym bag and my carryon. "Look at you Echoll's all domesticated," I quirk at him as he laughs.

"Right, and its Mr. Thomas, Mrs. Thomas," he says softly laughing at me. He handles all of the paperwork getting us checked in. I now have Grace as he leads us to the room. It is a small room with one queen bed and a table with two chairs. I drop the bag on the table and flop down on the bed. Grace lies down beside me laughing.

"I can't believe we are almost there," I say smiling as he joins us on the bed. He was facing the two of us. Grace reached for his hand and played with his wedding ring. I wasn't surprised at all how gentle he was with her one bit. I knew deep down there was a part of him that was worried or more afraid that he would turn out like his dad.

We went to the nearest used car lot that we found in the phone book. Logan said he wanted something practical, but also something for a family. I laughed when I saw an orange Xterra on the lot. He gave me a sideways look, but I cut him off with my head tilt. We settled on getting an older Jeep Cherokee. It was green and family friendly. The sales rep was surprised Logan wanted to pay in cash and in full. He docked $1500 dollars off the price bringing the price down to $8500. Logan paid him and signed the paperwork as Landon Thomas. We told him we had just moved here so we didn't have an address just yet.

As Logan was driving off the lot he turned to me and smiled a full on mega watt smile that I really hadn't seen since Lilly had died. Yes, my friend was still in there. We went back to the motel after picking up dinner. Grace ate her chicken nuggets and fries as Logan made faces at her. I was midway taking a bite out of my hamburger when I heard something that made everything seem so real.

"Daddy," Grace says as Logan was teasing her with one of his fries. "Daddy," she says again pointing to him. He looks over at me and I can see tears in his eyes. I watch as he carefully pulls her to his arms and kisses her.

"Yes, Daddy," he says softly. I take her from him once I am done eating to give her a bath. He watches from the toilet as I bath her. It seemed so easy to fall right into parenthood. I was so worried about not being a good mom, but I already loved Grace so much. Once I let out the water and dried her off, Logan helped me dress her in a pull up and a nightgown. I took a shower then settled in the bed with Grace as Logan took his. He came out getting into the opposite side of the bed.

I had flicked on the TV just to see what there was on, but ended up watching the news. I watched as a reporter was now at the motel my mom was at the night before. "_We are live at Shay's Motel off of Interstate 95 where an anonymous caller called in a tip that led police here. Where a woman's body was found in this room, the body of Lianne Mars from Neptune, California was discovered by police. The caller said there was a man trying to break into Mrs. Mars's room, but when police got here the only person they found was her. Police are asking the public if they have any tips or remember seeing anyone acting strange to notify them immediately_," the reporter was still speaking when I felt Logan pulling me closer to him.

"He killed her. My mom is dead because of.." I am not able to finishing my sentence as Logan crashes his lips on mine.

"Shh. You are safe. You probably saved your sister. I am sorry about your mom, but you were able to help her," he whispers as I just look at the TV. I see our old pictures flash on the screen and hear the man come back on.

"_I just got this in that the murdered woman Lianne Mars is the mother of one of the missing teens from Neptune, California. She was the mother to Veronica Mars 17, who seems to have run away about a week ago. Miss. Mars is said to be traveling with Logan Echoll's 17, the son of Actor Aaron Echoll's. There is as of right now no connection between the two missing teens and Lianne Mars except that she was one of their parents_," the reporter was still talking when Logan turned off the TV.

"Well at least we don't look like that anymore," he whispers as I pull Grace into my arms. I felt bad for her because she was never going to see our mom again. Lianne may have been a lot of things, but her last act thankfully was one of love and protection.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

I couldn't believe how lucky we had been. I don't know what would have happened if we had decided to stay at Shay's. I had planned to ask Veronica to stay the night there so that we could both rest, but after she walked out of the diner to get some air. I thought it might be better to continue driving. I wasn't prepared for her little surprise when she called me to order food and leave.

Looking back over the last 24 hours it's hard to imagine it being different. I thought it was going to be hard to have Veronica looking to me for guidance, but adding a child into the mix was another story. It has been so easy for me, and watching Veronica with Grace it seems for her as well. I have always worried that if I had kids I might turn out like my dad, but all I feel for Grace is love. Even when her soda fell from her hands at the car dealership, I didn't feel any anger or hatred for her. No there was none of that. I knew it was an accident. I also saw Veronica look toward me to see what I was going to do. I think she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but when I just shrugged my shoulders she gave me a smile.

I was so memorized as Veronica gave Grace a bath. Veronica had put just enough water in the tub, with some bubble bath. Grace played a little while with the bubbles as Veronica bathed her. I was wary that Veronica wouldn't leave her alone with me, but yet again she surprised me when she went to take a shower. I played peek a boo, Grace was laughing when Veronica came from her shower. She had a big smile on her face.

It killed me to see Veronica in pain like she was from the news report of her mother's murder. I know she wasn't close to her, and there were things that weren't settled. Yet, Lianne was still her mom. She was her mom and Grace's mom. She didn't deserve to be killed. I pulled her into my arms and held her, but when she tried to talk I couldn't handle it so I kissed her. It was just a quick chaste kiss on the lips no I slipped my tongue into her mouth. It stopped her from talking.

I totally thought I had some screwed up family, but no Ronnie was stuck in one. I know her dad totally loved her, but her mom cheated on Mr. Mars and even had another child. I knew my father was sick, but whose mom hurts their daughter like that. I knew my mom stood idly by as my father hurt me, but I would rather him hit me than her. I don't think Mr. Mars really understood the severity of Mrs. Mars's issues. I felt bad for Ronnie, I knew how hurt I was feeling form losing my mom, but I wonder if it has really sunk in for her. I get out of bed slowly lying her down. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Grace.

I turned on my laptop, plugged in the router scrambler thingy from Jake and loaded up my email. I scrolled through looking at all of the mail I received, deleting it all and closing out the account. I created a fake email account and decided to email Mr. Mars.

"_Mr. Mars,_

_I am writing you this email without Veronica knowing. She is currently asleep reeling from the news about her mom. I am scared that she is going to stress over this matter. She tried to help her mom, but it didn't help. I am concerned that she gone through too much for someone her age. I hate to say this, but I wasn't very nice to her this past year. I made it hard for her, but she was there for me when I needed her._

_I hope you understand that I didn't take her against her will or anything like that. She and I decided we needed this together. We needed away from the crap that was holding us down in Neptune. We were both drowning in our lives, getting out was the only option. It didn't matter the cost, but it has been a steep one._

_I promise you this, I will watch her. I will keep her safe. I don't plan on hurting her ever again. I am in over my head because I hate to admit this, but I need her too damn much to let her go. I know that sounds selfish, but she has been there for me when everyone else left me. I lost my mom and Lilly in the matter of months, but Veronica stayed close by even at the worst times._

_We are long gone from California; we haven't yet decided where we will be staying, but plan on traveling around the world. I will bring her home, when she has decided it is the right time. I am sorry about the way we have handled thing, but it seemed the only way. Take Care, Mr. Mars.-Logan"_

"Are you going to send it?" asks a voice from behind me. I thought she was sleeping.

"Damn it, you scared me," I say without even turning to look at her. She wraps her arms around me placing her head on my shoulders.

"I'm not sure my dad will like it, but at least you promised to keep me safe. I hope that counts for something," she whispers getting a chuckle from me as I hit the send button.

"I thought you were sleeping," I ask as I exit the email program and close down my laptop. I even unplug the router.

"I am glad you remembered this," she says as she wraps the cord around the router.

"I was half listening," I smirk as she smiles.

"I know you think this hasn't sunk in, but I do know what I am doing. Logan I feel so much hurt that my mom left me to play house with another child, but at the same time I am happy that Grace is with us. I am thankful that I saw my mom's car. I mean if I hadn't walked out when I did, my mom would have died and Celeste would have my sister," she says as she sits on the bed.

"I know. I guess to hear it all said like that. I am just glad that you got to see your mom before it all happened. I know it wasn't the ideal way, but at least you got to see her," I say as I pull her to me lying back down on the bed. We were such a screwed up pair, but at least we had each other. I knew in my heart as long as I had Veronica, I could wake up to face the world.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

I wasn't sure what to make of the news. I had gotten the phone call several hours ago, but in reality it was just hitting home with me. In the matter of a week my daughter runs away and my estranged wife is murdered. What the heck is going on?

"You've got mail," my computer says as I turn to look at the inbox. The sender was a L. Lester , who the heck was that. I opened it to see an email from Logan. I read it twice before the words sink in. They are still together, both are alive. I am still debating for how much longer.

I was trying to see if there was any hidden meaning behind his words, but couldn't find any. He explains he's worried about Veronica, but will keep her safe. It makes me a little angry that he says he needs her too much to let her go. Was he trying to tell me something there? I was puzzled by the email, but thankful that he reached out.

"Mr. Mars," the young voice says as she answers the phone.

"I need your help tracing an email IP. Logan sent me an email. I want to see if you can find out where it was sent from," I say as I click on a new email to send it to Mac.

"I am logging in right now," she says as I hear the fast beat of keys being hit. "Okay send me the email," she says after a moment.

"Just sent," I say looking at the screen rereading Logan's words once again.

"Mr. Mars it's been 10 minutes and the IP address keeps kicking all around from Europe to China and even Africa. I don't think there is really a secure line. They must be using an IP scrambler. It is a really good one too," she says as I thank her and press end.

Veronica was always one step ahead of the crowd but this wasn't your standard issued scrambler. It had Jake Kane written all over it. I knew he had helped her, but this was even more than I expected. I had to hand it to Veronica she had brought her game.


	7. Confessions

A/N: There is a lot that happens in this chapter. If there is any questions just ask. I will try to answer them-jaymelynn

Chapter 6: Confessions

**Logan****  
**

Veronica and I were able to make it to Southport in record time since we were already a day late. I couldn't believe that the town was so beautiful, the place where we were going would be right on the water. I was really excited.

"Okay down boy," Veronica mock as she sees my expression pulling onto the drive leading around the Yacht Basin.

"It's hard to be cool when there is so much water around us," I smirk as she smiles a genuine smile at me. Grace was in the back seat cooing about who knows what.

We found the realtor at the actual shop which was right on the waterfront. Our front or should I say backyard was right off the dock on the beach. I could totally enjoy living here. I pulled up to the little cozy shop.

"V, can you feel that," I say as she gets Grace out of her seat. She comes around to my side of the jeep and looks over the area.

"Do I say it feels like freedom? Is that what you feel darling," she says to Grace who is laughing as the realtor walks up to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas," he says as he extends his hand toward Logan.

"Yes, please call me Landon," I say shaking the man's hand. Mr. Johnson of Johnson Realty explained to us that the shop was closed because the current owner had fallen and broken his ankle. The man was looking forward to retiring with a little money before the bank took over his shop.

Mr. Johnson decided he would show us around the first floor of the building before taking us upstairs. I noticed that the pictures were pretty much right on how the property looked. The front of the shop/house was on the street side. The shop was actually on the back end of the house right on the dock. I could tell when we entered the shop that it was similar to a little grocery store; it had clothing, food and other items in limited stock to provide for the vacation guests. I looked at the soda area and saw that Veronica's favorite drink S'kist was even there.

"Oh look there darling, I think I see you drink of choice," I say smirking as Mr. Johnson looks at us. I could tell he was astonished. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that we were so young, or that we had Grace. There was a door beside the refrigerator area that led us down a small hallway that led into the living room area. It was so open.

"Landon," Veronica says as she follows behind me. I grab her hand as we make our way around the living room to the kitchen. I look into the small bathroom. I see that from the hallway we came in there was stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Would you like to check out the upstairs?" Mr. Johnson asks as he is already on the second step. I reach for Grace so that Veronica could walk in front of me.

"Daddy," Grace says as she turns around in my arms to watch where we were going. I love the fact that the second floor is so open as well. The office or another sitting area was right over the store part of the building. The bedrooms and bathroom were on the front part of the building. The sitting area was extended a little bit over the store are which did two things made is feel more like it was on the water and provide a small porch for the store opening. The bedrooms were about the same size. The bathroom was a little bit on the small side to what I was use to, but it had a nice bathtub.

"What do you think Mr. Thomas?" The realtor asked as Veronica held Grace close to her once again. The expression on her face made me think she loved it as much as I did.

"Oh my God, Landon this house has it all," she said with tears in her eyes. She was right it did. I wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but I was hoping she did.

"Yes it does. We love it," I say as the realtor takes a deep breath.

"That's great, I have the quick sell papers here for you to look over and sign," he says handing them to me. I take them in my hands and look over to Veronica. This was the moment of truth, I see her nod her head to me. Yes, this was the perfect place to start fresh. I surprise Mr. Johnson, by signing on all the post it's before he has a chance to explain anything. I hand him back the signed documents. He looks over the paperwork.

"Um, I guess the only thing left is payment. Would you like me to give you the amount the bank said it would finance for you," he asks reaching for another folder.

"No, thank you. We will buy in cash for the property. We would like to move in today if possible," I say as I see his eyes go wide. We walk back downstairs to the front door. Veronica heads to the jeep as I stand at the door with Mr. Johnson. She brings me back $60,000 dollars. I hand the money to the realtor who just shakes his head. He quickly counts the bills and hands us the keys to our new home. We stand on the dock looking out into the water for a little while.

"Come on Lo, I think I saw frozen pizza in the shop. I'll make you dinner," Veronica says as I walk behind my pretend wife and fake daughter. This would be such a beautiful life if it was real. I shake my head at that thought, but my heart was telling me another thing. I was falling hard for Veronica.

****LoVe*****

**Veronica**

I looked over at the calendar that was hanging behind the counter as I watched the old man touch the apples like he did every day he comes in. We had settled into a semi-normal routine. It had been exactly 5 weeks today since we left Neptune. I sometimes want to yell at him, but Logan told me to let him be. As if he could read my mind the man turns and looks over at me.

"Did you order any fresh cilantro?" Mrs. Landers asked. She knew darn well we didn't care it. She frustrated me to death, she wanted good deals but wouldn't except that we were limited in our resources. I thought she could care less. She didn't come for any of what she asked for, no she came to eye fuck Logan.

Her eyes were on his nicely chiseled body as he was on the dock outside the door filing someone's boat with gas. Grace was sitting with him as he talked to the boater.

"Are you ready Mrs. Landers," I snap drawing a scowl from her.

"Hey, honey here," Logan says as he hands me the money for the guy he was filling up for. Grace smiles in his arms. "Mrs. Landers find everything you were looking for today," he asks as I ring her up.

"Sure did, you guys always have what I need," she moans out licking her lips as he takes her money. "See you guys next week," she calls out as she leaves. I slap him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for," he mutters half laughing.

"You know darn well I dislike her, yet the moment she walks in you leave. Seriously it's like she is in love with you," I snap as he walks over to lock the door. It was lunch time and I needed food.

"I only have eyes for you," he says as he kisses my nose. We had decided to just hang out because Grace hadn't been feeling well. We ate dinner and watched a little TV. "Veronica," Logan says as I enter the bedroom. We had given Grace one of the rooms and Logan and I slept in the other. We hadn't gone past just sleeping. I'll admit I have woken up in his arms, but that is all.

"She was out cold before her head even hit the pillow," I say lying down beside him.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I hope it doesn't change anything," he says causing me to turn over to face him. He looked like he was seriously worried about how I was going to react.

"When you told me about what the Doctor told you about your little issue, and then what you said about Shelly's party. I thought I should tell you about something I did before you remembered it," he says sitting up.

"Logan, it can't be that bad. I know I told you I knew I was raped, but it's not like you did it. I know you couldn't do that," I say placing my hands on his shoulder to get him to turn and look at me.

"I did something much worse," he mutters.

"Okay, well tell me and let me decide," I snap a little angry by him dragging it out.

"I am not sure what happened before you came outside, but some of the guys and I did shots off of your body," he says as I punch him in the shoulder as a bad reaction. "Ow, what the hell Ronnie," he yells as he stands up.

"Sorry reflex," I mutter knowing darn well he knew I was lying. I had done it because of his stupid shots.

"That's not the worse though. Duncan came to your rescue, and I gave him a small dose of GHB. I was so tired of his moping and I wasn't thinking. It's my fault you were raped," he mutters dropping to the ground.

"Logan, you didn't hold a gun to the person who hurt me. Granted you didn't help with bringing the drugs, but even when you hated or disliked me you wouldn't let someone physically hurt me. I know neither of us are angels, but it's done and over with," I say trying to let him see that I didn't hold him responsible. He might have had the drugs but he wasn't the one who hurt me.

"Don't you see it is my fault? I was the one who demanded everyone to turn on you. It was me," he cries as I wrap my arms around him trying to comfort the person before me. I knew when I told him about that the doctor told me I had an STD that things had changed a little, but I hadn't realized he had been thinking it was his fault.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I say as I stand up.

"I think I need to go for a walk. I'll see you when I come back. I need to clear my head," he says softly kissing my forehead as he pulls the covers on me.

"Logan," I say before he leaves the room. "I love you," I say as he walks out. I wasn't just saying the words either, no I had meant them. I cared very deeply for Logan and I know why this was hurting him so much. We both had grown together in the last few weeks.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

I knew I needed to clear my head after admitting my part in Veronica's misfortunes at Shelly's party, but I hadn't thought she would take it so easily. I knew she knew I would never hurt her physically like that, but it had been eating away at me since she told me about the STD. I wanted to go back to Neptune and beat the living crap out of the jerk who had raped her. She didn't deserve being hurt like that.

It killed me to walk away from her after she told me she loved me, but I also knew how much those words meant to her. I would go home when I had cleared my mind. I was on the dock looking out at the water as I just thought over the events that led us both to this moment in time.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was past midnight. I knew Veronica would be asleep, so I quietly slipped back into the house. I made sure everything was locked up before heading upstairs. I peeked into Grace's room only to catch her wide awake. She was playing with her stuff bear.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," I ask as she reaches her arms out to me.

"Daddy," she says as I take her in my arms. I had fallen in love with her. I was so worried about how I would turn out like my dad. It scared me that he was so easy at getting upset and lashing out. Veronica laughed at me the way I sometimes handled Grace like she would break, but I wanted her to feel how much I loved her.

I snuggled up with her in my arms on her bed. I thought over how much I loved her sister and her. It scared me to think that one day they could disappear and I didn't want that to ever happen. I knew that one day I would ask Veronica to marry me because I couldn't live without her in my life. Yes, I would think happy thoughts. I was thinking of Veronica in a white gown walking to me as I drifted off to sleep.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

It has been the longest five weeks if my life. In the matter of days I not only lost my only daughter, but found out my estranged wife was murder as well. Yet, if that wasn't bad enough Jake and I have been at odds. I was finding it hard to hate the damn man, but then he throws me curve ball that makes it easier. I am currently sitting at my desk looking at a birth certificate for a 3 year old little girl with the only photo taken of her that Jake could get his hands on. It must have been taken shortly after her birth because she was still in her little baby bed. She had blonde hair and blue eyes for the picture. She looked almost like Veronica did when she was born. Lianne had the baby and lied to me. She didn't want anyone to find out because once again she was unsure if it was my daughter or her lovers.

It was no wonder Veronica needed to get away look at what was going on in her life. Wallace told me he didn't understand how she could take off with Logan because they weren't friends by any means. Logan had actually been the ring leader in my daughter being ostracized by most of her friends if not all of them. Things were worse than I had even thought. He even told me that someone had posted video of a party last year where she was so out of it.

"Mr. Mars," Duncan Kane says my name as I look over to him. He was standing in the doorway to my office with uncertainty written all over his face. His body language told me right off the bat that whatever he had to say or do wouldn't be something I would like.

"Duncan what can I help you with," I ask. I hadn't seen him since the funeral for Lilly.

"I heard you were asking about a party last year," he says nervously.

"Yeah, the party was around the time Veronica cut her hair and changed her clothing choices," I say.

"Yes, it was Shelly Pomroy's party. That night Veronica was either very drunk or she had been slipped something. I found her after she had done some shots with Dick and Sean. She was out on a chaise by the pool, Logan and some other guys were doing shots off of her," he looks up at me worried if he should continue or not.

"What else happened?" I half snap pissed that the people she had at one time considered her friends would do this to her.

"I got upset and pulled her away from the guys. I was getting ready to leave and Logan gave me a drink. I don't remember much more than the fact that I think Veronica and I had sex," he half whispers as I am up, and have him slammed against the wall.

"You did what with my daughter," I yell at him.

"I am sorry Mr. Mars. I don't remember much about it, but I know it did happen, and to make matters worse my mom told me we were siblings I knew that and still did what I did," he cries out bitterly. I ease up on him slightly. I can tell he feels horrible about what happened but he had sex with Veronica even after he thought they were related.

"Did Veronica know all this," I snap.

"I don't know. I left her at Shelly's. When she came to school the following Monday she was no longer that Veronica," he states sadly. I remember her dramatic change but just thought it was a faze.

"Duncan, Keith," Jake says as he enters my office.

"I am sorry Mr. Mars," Duncan says once again. I look from him to his dad.

"Me too," I say bitterly not really knowing what to say to what he had just told me. I was now worried that Veronica was alone with Logan because of what Duncan had just said. I mean would she go with him willingly if she knew what he had done.

"I came by to give you this," Jake says handing me a file.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a list of different places where Lianne had been over the last year or so. She was even in a rehab center that is in LA," he says as I look over the papers.

"I'll get to calling some of the places," I say as Duncan seems to be trying to figure out our odd relationship. "Celeste seems to of told Duncan here Veronica might be his sister," I say as he looks over to his dad then me.

"Thanks, I'll handle it. Have you heard from either of them," he asks as he was about to walk out the door.

"No, only got the one email from Logan," I say as Duncan raises his head up from the ground at Logan's name being mentioned. I follow them out. On the curb I watch as father and son drive away. Jake Kane has no clue about what is right in front of him. His son has made some choices I wouldn't agree with, but he seems like he just wants his father to notice him. I know they don't have a relationship like Veronica and I had. I felt sorry for him. He was missing out on something more important than money could ever buy, his family and he was so unaware of that.


	8. Bombshells

Free at Last

Chapter 6: Bombshells

**Veronica**

I was a little disappointed waking up alone. Logan usually comes to bed once he has cleared his head, his words not mine. I get up slowly stretching my sore muscles in my back. I went into the bathroom and took the pills the doctor had given me to clear up my girl problem.

I headed toward Grace's room to see if she was awake, but stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. Logan was fast asleep with Grace on his chest. Her head was tucked into his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her protectively. I quickly went back into our bedroom getting my camera, and headed back to snap a few picture before they woke up. I took four different photos from different angles.

"Ronnie, whatcha doing," Logan says barely awake.

"I came in to check on Grace and found you here," I say softly. He smiles whole heartily at me.

"I'm sorry about last night," he starts but I stop him by placing a kiss on his lips. He in turn pulled me in closer. This was our first real big kiss. I would have loved for it to go further, but bless Grace decided to wake up.

"Mommy," she says excitedly as she reaches for me. Logan keeps his arm around her and me at the same time.

"My two favorite blondes," he laughs as we all end up giggling.

"Hey, not a blonde," I say laughing.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Bobcat," he says nuzzling into my mahogany tresses. After another 20 minutes of lounging in the bed Logan got up saying he had to go to the bathroom. I took that golden opportunity to get Grace up and dressed. We were in the downstairs living room when he came down dressed.

"Awe, you guys didn't wait for me," he whispers as he tickles Grace causing her to spill her cereal. He froze slightly as he kissed her forehead and picked up the pieces. "All better," he says smiling to her. She laughs at his silliness. I am always amazed at how careful or gentle he is with her. I flip the channel to catch the news before we head to the shop.

"_It seems that Neptune has a serial murderer in its mist. Last night another Neptune High student was found bulged in the head near her pool. Madison Sinclair 17 was found with a huge gash in her skull with an ashtray in the bottom of the pool, just like the other teenager Lilly Kane. Miss. Kane was found in a similar way more than a year ago. It was found that a disgruntled former employer of Kane Software was the killer, but now with Abel Koontz in prison for Lilly Kane's death. It leaves people wondering how another girl is hurt the same way,"_ the female reporter says as pictures of Lilly and Madison flash on the screen.

"Logan, we need to call my dad don't we," I ask trying to will this all to be a dream.

"Or we could leave it alone," he whispers. I give him a small smile. I know that Neptune was a sore subject for him. I decided to let it go for the time being.

"I'll let it be," I say as he reaches for Grace. "Hey you had her yesterday," I say pulling her to me.

"Fine Sugarpuss, you may steal her from me. I'll miss you sweetie," he calls out as he walks out the store door toward the cookie aisle. He has one hand raised over his head counting.

"Daddy," Grace cries out as he puts his third finger up. Yep, he has trained her very well.

"You know she saw you go down her favorite aisle, you cheat," I say as he quickly takes her leaving me alone in the shop. I watch the two of them through the shop window half playing and hosing down the dock. I don't notice the man step up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't see you," I half stutter when I see Aaron Echoll's standing in front of me.

"That's alright," he says as I see two other people come up behind him, if it wasn't Dick and Beaver Casablanca's.

"You guys in town for the sailing expedition," I ask as I send a text to Logan not to come into the shop his dad was in. I look over toward him, as I send it. I watch as he pulls out his phone and looks at it. He looks back to me, I just shake my head.

"What do you do in this small town for fun," Dick asks as he takes a licorice vine.

"Mostly hang out on the beach or sail," I say as Grace comes running into the store.

"Momma, daddy found shells," she exclaims excitedly holding up several shells.

"I see he did. Sorry," I say as I pick her up. "That'll be $24.90," I say as I ring up their purchases. I bag everything up and watch as they walk toward a pretty big Yacht several yards from our dock.

"You okay," Logan asks as he enters the shop. He stands beside me as we watch his dad and friends sail away.

"Yeah, are you," I ask as he pulls be closer to his chest holding me tightly.

"I wanted to run in here and protect you, but I didn't want to blow our cover. I knew if you needed help you'd ask. Plus I sent our 3 year old in, to take any unwanted advances away," he says with a huge smug smirk.

"Jerk," I say swatting at him. Two weeks fly by with no sighting of anyone from Neptune. I have been thinking a lot about our future and decided to go out to dinner with Logan. We got Sara the next door neighbor Jordan's teen daughter to look after Grace for us. 

****LoVe**** 

**Logan**

I have been a little on the nervous side ever since Aaron was here. I mean they seem to have left, but it was hard realizing how easy it was fie our old life to enter our new life. Veronica had checked to make sure he was gone and apparently he was currently in New Zealand filming a slasher film with some weirdoes'.

I was in the living room waiting with Sara who would be watching Grace for Veronica and I to go on a date. Yes, I know a date. I was excited that we were going to have some adult alone time.

"Sara you have our cell, and know where we are eating at, if anything happens you know how to get a hold of us," I say after Veronica joins me. I could hardly take my eyes off of her. She had on a low cut red dress that fit her perfectly. It wasn't snug or form fitting, it was pretty.

"How do you think she's doing?" Veronica asks as the waiter seats us near the outside tables.

"V, let's enjoy dinner," I say smiling knowing how cute she is pondering what might be happening at home. "Do you want to get the food to go," I ask.

"No, you're right let's enjoy our night out," she says as she clinks her wine glass softly against mine. We have an amazing seafood platter without any shellfish, fries and small salad. We share a pretty nice sized piece of chocolate mousse cake. We are walking home when I turn her around and kiss her. It was one of those rare kisses that set off fireworks throughout your whole body. The fresh air was doing nothing to my now hot body.

"That was, oh my God," I breathe out slowly as we part. I run my hand down the side of her face as she leans into my embrace.

"Let's go home and check on the little one," she says as we continue to walk back down the path toward our home. I was really happy in this moment.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

I wasn't getting anywhere in the Sinclair case. It made me sick to know that Abel Koontz really wasn't Lilly's murderer, but it also meant there was someone copying their work. I wished right now that I had my daughter here with me to help me piece together all of the puzzle pieces. She was good at that.

"Keith, Cassidy Casablanca's is here," Ms. James' says as she opens the make shift office door for me. I was using the small office next to hers, which once held the nurse. She has since been moved to another area in the office due to needing more room for the benefit of the students than a small cramped broom closet.

"Mr. Casablanca's, come in and have a seat," I say as I watch the teen. He was nervous as heck fidgeting and everything. "Can you tell me anything about Ms. Sinclair? I know she was on again off again with your older brother Richard," I say trying to loosen him up a little.

"They were on an off period," he says nervously not even keeping eye contact.

"Did you hang around with her?" I question.

"No, I wasn't really in the crowd with them," he sneers toward me. I guess that was a sore subject.

"What can you tell me?" I ask keeping it simple.

"Well I don't think this matters now, but I can tell you Logan Echoll's really doesn't have an alibi for Lilly Kane's murderer," he says smugly. I look up from the list of questions I had in mind to ask.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He finally looks up at me with smugness in his voice and his eyes.

"My brother and I lied to take suspicion off of Logan. He left us in Mexico on the 3rd so that he could come back to see Lilly. Dick and I lied to keep him safe," he says as I take in that information. I thank him for his help and excuse him to call a friend.

"Mike, I need to see if you have video still from October 3rd a year ago," I ask my friend on the Border.

"Let me check Keith," he says as he types on his computer. "Have you heard anything on your two missing teens," he questions me.

"No," I say as I ask him to send me all the stills from the morning. I thank him and hang up waiting for the file. I am currently flipping through the stills when sure enough Logan Echoll's face pops up on the 10th one. Damn it! I am very ticked off when my computer beeps. I look at it to see a popup window has opened for IM. I see someone named .

"_Logan_." I type.

"_No. Vee_." She replies. Thank god my daughter is still alive.

"_You need to leave Logan. I think he may have killed Lilly_." I type quickly.

"_He didn't_." she answers. Of course she thinks he is innocent, he probably has filled her head with his lies.

"He wasn't in Mexico like he said he was." I write back.

"I know." She replies. How the hell could she go willingly with him knowing he could have killed her best friend? I am getting a little angry at how bad this is looking.

"WHAT?" I demand.

"_Hold on, Logan just came in. Sorry, I saw his Xterra parked across from the carwash. Lilly and I were talking. He got out, left something on Lilly's car and took off_." She types as she takes her time. I guess Logan went somewhere. I was now wondering if they were staying in a cheap motel every night in a different city just to stay under the radar.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" I ask.

"_I went over after the carwash. Logan was drunk, wasted drunk_." She replies.

"_He could have done it still_." I type back.

"_No, I waited for the longest time, but decided to leave. The time of Lilly's death was wrong as well. I found a red-light photo of her posted 2 hours after she was supposed to be dead_." She explains. This was news to me. I mean if that is the case I should have seen it when her murder was all over the place. I mean I was the Sheriff for God's sake.

"_What do you mean_?" I type hoping she'll explain more.

"_I don't know dad, but I know for a fact Logan didn't kill Lilly. I have no doubt he could hurt people, but he cared deeply for Lilly_." She quickly replies back.

"Veronica_, I want you to come home. This needs to end now_." I plead as I type the message hoping she sees how much I mean it.

"_I can't. It's not safe. You should know Weidman killed mom. I can't tell you how I know, but I know that_." She types back to me. Now I am a little madder. How the heck would she know that Weidman is the one behind her mother's murder?

"_Veronica, you can't tell me something like that and leave it_." I type quickly.

"_I have to go dad. I love you. I promise Logan didn't kill anyone. He is keeping his promise_." She replies as I see her icon now gone from my IM screen.

She is gone before I even have a chance to reply. I am going to have to have a talk with Jake about all this new evidence. Shit, how do you ask a father about his daughter's death after accusing him of doing the deed himself?

I thought knowing my daughter I would feel better just having the fact that she was alive to make me better, but right now I felt horrible because this whole situation was becoming more of a mess than it already was. I have way too much information about things going on with Veronica, and she isn't here to help me sort them out. It seems that students are being a little more free with information about her while she is away.

First, Duncan comes clean about, ugh what they did at a party while she was out of it. Then Cassidy with Logan not really being in Mexico. I wonder if the students here are naturally scared of Veronica or they just think it's alright to tell me this stuff. I pack up my things to call it a day when the door opens and Wallace comes in. I haven't seen him around in a while. I wonder what is up with him. He comes in and sits down across from me. I set my bag down, and wait for him to start.

****LoVe*****

**Veronica**

Logan and I had such a great night out. It was different for so many reasons, like it was so normal. I mean I wasn't worried about him trying to do something more than kiss or anything, but to see him so innocent and full of life was so amazing.

"Everything alright," Logan asks as he reenters the room. He had gone to check on Grace.

"No, my dad is being such a pain," I say as I continue typing.

"What's going on in Neptune?" he asks as he sits down beside me.

"Dad thinks you're a killer. I mean I know you're not, but I guess that's new," I say as I finally end the IMing with my dad. It didn't go as I thought it would.

"I bet with Madison's death, Dick or Cassidy came clean about my actual alibi," he says softly pushing my hair out of my face. It hurt me to have my dad so down on Logan, when he has been so caring to me.

"Probably, but I don't think it would be Dick. I mean he always seemed to have your back," I say as I stand up reaching my hand out to him.

"No, it would be Cassidy," he says as if pondering whether Dick would go behind his back or not. We walk to our bedroom after looking in on Grace once again. It was so funny how we both did that.

"Logan I want more from our relationship, but I just don't think I am ready to move to that aspect just yet," I say as I slip into one of his shirts. He is already in bed with nothing but his boxers on.

"Ronnie, I am in no rush for that either. I like what we have right now. We are learning to trust each other. I think all my past relationships went so bad because there was no groundwork or anything. I hate to admit it, but it was always about sex. I will not lie to you, I do want that with you. I just think with everything you found out from the doctor about what you did, you need to heal before we do anything more," he says as I have already snuggled into his arms.

"Wow, Logan I didn't know you were so insightful," I joke as he kisses my neck before wrapping his arms around me pulling me even closer to him. Yes, I would have to agree with him. I wanted him in all ways, but right now I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having sex. I don't know who raped me or what it was like, but I wanted my first time with Logan if he was the one to be magical. I wanted it to be a spur of the moment, full of love and passion, not of lust or settling just because we had to.

As I lay awake thinking about everything I knew I couldn't control what was being said or done in Neptune because I wasn't there. Yet, her with Logan I could control some of what went on. I knew that there would be no turning back when I left with him, and just like the day I brought the plan up to him I knew I wouldn't do something like this with just anyone. No, I would have only did it with him because deep down I cared for him in more ways than I thought was possible.

He brought out a side of me that I thought was impossible. When we were at our worst we had each other. Even as he was tormenting me, I threw it right back at him. I didn't back down, no I became stronger. It might not have been the best way to grow up, but it had severed its purpose. Logan helped mode me into the person I was today. I helped him when he was hurt by his dad, and he helped me when I found out about being raped. I might add he takes blame for it, even when I don't blame him. He did something dumb, but we learn from our mistakes.

I turn in Logan's arms to face him. He looked so young, innocent to have been through what he has. I hate and despise his father for the way he beat him. I am mad at his mom for leaving him broken, but I am darn glad he came to me. He is more than my friend. I am becoming too attached to him, because right now I can admit to myself that I love him. I know I told him that, but I know that I truly loved him. I plan on showing him just how much he is needed and loved. I know he struggles with that sometimes, and I am going to make it my goal to make sure he knows he can truly count on me. I think of his lips kissing me as I fall asleep looking at him.


	9. Odd Love

Free at Last

Chapter 8: Odd Love

Logan

Veronica was laying out on the bed with her back up when I walked out of our room. Grace is in her room sleeping. I was staring at the most beautiful creature of all; I just couldn't get over how good it felt to be away from Neptune.

I had a hard time thinking about what Veronica gave up for me, and for me to think that is big because she gave up a lot; her father, her friends and all of the people in Neptune. Yet, again it was Veronica Mars; she always did things for the unknown reason.

It hurt to know that her dad thought I could kill Lilly. I loved Lilly. Lilly just didn't love me the way I loved her. Thankfully I had Veronica. I knew Veronica might not love me, the way I loved her, but at least she was here with me. She was willing to help me, when no one else tried to.

It's still lingering in the back of my mind how did Veronica know I hadn't left my house the day Lilly died. I mean I could've easily gotten out of bed and left. I mean I know I was drunk; I know she said that she was there with me most of the time, but I just have this nagging feeling in the back my mind how did Veronica know I didn't leave the house. How could she be absolutely positive I didn't?

It wasn't even 6 AM, but I was wide-awake. There was no way I was going back to sleep with my mind running. It was thinking of all the things that happened that led up to Lilly's death; the kiss with Yolanda, the fight with Lilly over it, driving back from Mexico from the guys, to seeing her happy at the carwash. I mean it'll just kept going through my mind what could I have done differently. If I had gone to the girls instead of leaving would Lilly have lived? If Veronica had come to me when she saw me kiss Yolanda. If I was with Lilly would I have died as well? All of the, "what if's" are just running amuck in my head.

I knew Veronica didn't want me to worry about it. I knew she kept her secrets for a reason, but I still worried about her. I still stressed a little with my dad, Dick and Beaver being so close to us. I wondered if Veronica really thinks that things are just never going to go wrong. I mean I know she didn't, but still the possibility of our lives intermingling with our past lives kept coming back to me. I mean could we really survive this if we found out the truth about Lilly.

What I struggle with the most is if we found out what really happened to Lilly, who really killed her would it destroy us? What Veronica and I have created our lives here, would Veronica look at me differently, would the people of Neptune look at me differently. I struggle with what was going on in my mind as I was running. I wasn't running from anyone or anything, I was just running I needed to clear my head I needed to think because God I loved that woman so much.

I wondered if Veronica knew just how much I loved her. How much I have always loved her? How much it killed me to see her with Duncan? Duncan Kane that's the name I would never forget. I wondered if life would've been different, if I had never met the Kanes. Would Lilly still be alive? Would I still have Veronica as my best friend? Would we be where we are today if we had never known the Kane's? I mean I know Veronica knew Lilly, and I knew Duncan from school, but could we have not merged our lives if it weren't for them.

"Hey, where have you been" Veronica asks as I open the screen door.

"I went for a run to clear my head," I say tapping my forehead.

"You're daughter is waiting for you," she says smiling as I take the stairs two at a time. It was odd sometimes to hear her say that, but I always seemed to get butterflies in the pit of my stomach at it.

"Daddy," I hear Grace say once she sees me in the hallway. I smile as I pick her up off of the bed. "Smelly" she says as I tickle her softly. She covers her nose with one of her hands and struggles to get away from me.

"Oh," I pout as she laughs. "Stay here," I say as I put her back on her bed, and quickly take a shower. As I dry off I realize just how darn lucky I am to have Veronica and even Grace. I loved them both. When I walked back into her room I watch as Veronica has her undressed getting clothes out of her dresser for her to wear.

"Hey," I say snuggling into her shoulder as she finishes up with Grace.

"Daddy," Grace says again when she sees me. I pick her up as she snuggles into my chest as if she was breathing in my scent. We walk back downstairs to eat, and then head to work.

I watch from outside the store door with Grace as Veronica handles Mrs. Landers today. I had to admit that woman was very creepy. I watched Veronica as she put the closed sign up on the door and walked out.

"Mommy play," Grace says as Veronica sits down beside of me.

"Are we going to talk about what freaked you out this morning?" she questions as she tosses a small ball to Grace. I look over at her with a half smile. It was horrible when she knew I was freaked out.

"I just worry about things," I mutter as I reach down for the ball to toss to Grace.

"Is it about Aaron," she asks as I shake my head.

"I was just worried about us. I mean I know there isn't really an 'us', but.." she stops my rambling by kissing me.

"Lo, I am here for you. I know the way things happened wasn't the ideal way, but no matter what happens I am here with you. I know last year when you had me make a choice, it killed me to turn from you, but my dad. I had to choose him. I know deep down that things wouldn't have been fine if I chose you, but now it's different," she says as I reach for her hand.

"I am glad you chose your dad. He was the most important person in your life. He raised you, V. I wish I could be like you sometimes. I couldn't say I would choose my dad if the roles were reversed. I couldn't do that," I say as a few tears slipped down my check.

"I know. That is why I had to help you. Lo, your dad could have killed you. He beat you twice in the matter of days. I mean what kind of parent hurts their flesh just for kicks. My dad never even spanked me," she mutters as Grace slips off the dock. I don't wait for her as I quickly jump into the water to get the sputtering little girl. Grace is fully crying and screaming as I hold her tightly to my chest.

"Shh! Daddy has you," I say softly in her ear as she holds tightly to my neck. "I have you baby girl," I continue to whisper as her wailing slows slightly, but not all the way as Veronica brings towels to wrap around me and Grace. She takes Grace from my arms to wrap her up. Grace snuggles into Veronica's neck and slowly her whimpers fade as we walk into our home. 

"I finally got her down, God Logan that was close," Veronica says as she opens up her laptop and sets it down on the coffee table. I pull her close to me.

"I know, but she's fine. We were there to save her," I say as Veronica opens it up.

I see the Skype icon come up as it is connecting to another person. I watch slowly as Mr. Mars enters the screen.

"Veronica Mars, where the heck are you," he says as she sits back on the couch.

"Dad, if you yell I will disconnect," she says as I watch her make sure the router is plugged in.

"Logan," he mutters. I watch as in the back ground some girl with a blur streak enters the frame.

"I am trying Mr. Mars, it's bouncing all over the place," she mumbles which causes Veronica to laugh.

"Dad, give it up. I have it covered on the searching area. I actually called to let you know we are fine," she says motioning between us.

"Veronica, there shouldn't be a 'we'," he dad groans.

"I know that, but I need you to understand I left on my own. Logan didn't take me and I sure as heck didn't take him. We left together for our own reasons, but we did it knowing full well we needed each other," she says as the phone rings in the background. I quickly get up to turn off the answering machine before it clicks over.

"Are you making sure she eats?" Mr. Mars asks when I sit back down. I have to laugh at that question because does he even know who we are talking about here.

"Yes, she is eating," I say as I barely catch the little blonde girl as she runs past Veronica to my arms.

"Daddy, I scared," she mumbles as I quickly move out of the screen's focus.

"Dad, it's not what you think," Veronica says when her dad stops cursing under his breath.

"That's how you knew about Lianne. You saw her along the way. Damn it Veronica you two are in danger!" he almost shouts.

"Dad," she says as she motions for me to come back into the picture. "Please meet Grace," she says as Grace turns slightly revealing her face.

"She looks so much like Lilly," she mutters. I half listen as Veronica and her dad talk about the different things going on in Neptune. I knew I should be angry with her about contacting her dad, but like she told me earlier she chose me. I have to believe this was all meant for the better good.

****LoVe****

**Veronica**

It has been almost three months since I Skype with my dad and he found out about Grace. I have emailed him periodically, but haven't Skype again. It felt wrong after I did it. It felt like I was betraying Logan's trust. He told me he understood why I did it, that if his dad was like mine, he would have done it too.

"How was your tests," Logan asks when I enter the store. My dad had set up with Principal Clemmons for us to do our course work through a third party to keep us hidden, but everything had to be checked by him.

"They were fine, I can't wait one more year and all this will really be over," I say softly as I look behind the counter to see a sleeping Grace. She was always so easy to handle. I worried about when she got older if she would be trouble or not.

"How were yours?" I ask Logan as he opens a can of root beer and takes a long sip.

"They were fine. Clemmons said I passed all of my classes. He wanted to know if I had you tucked under my desk passing me the answers," he mutters jokingly, but it was probably a serious conversation with the Principal.

"Man, he was like Veronica Mars start your test. No peeking at your books," I say almost slipping as I start to laugh. We were finally done with school for the summer. I was thankful that my dad set up the work for us, but at the same time worried about if Clemmons would tell Aaron about it.

As the next week dragged on I had a funny feeling sinking over my body. I was worried that someone was watching us. I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was lurking about around us as we did things.

"Lo, do you ever feel like someone is watching you," I ask that night after he had showered and was getting into bed.

"Sometimes, but not lately, I felt like that a few months ago right before you contacted your dad," he says as I lay down beside him. I nod as I pull his arm closer around my body.

The next morning we decide to lay around in bed instead of opening up the store. I decided that it was time to come clean with Logan about what I had done the day Lilly died.

"Logan we need to talk," I say as he comes into our bedroom after putting Grace down for her nap. I am clicking away at my computer looking for the program I hid it under. "I want you to know I haven't looked at these files at all. I trust you completely. Whatever happened in your life before now was in the past, we are together now. This is our future she says softly," I say as he looks at the image before him.

"What the hell, V," he asks as I look over to him.

"The day Lilly died I hid a bug in your room to look after you. I wasn't trying to spy on you. I was worried because you had passed out. I was going to remove it before you ever found out, but things happened," I say as I push play.

We both watch as he sleeps most of the day away. I enter into the room once checking on him, and then slipping out. The time seems to move quickly until Lilly enters the room. We both watch as Lilly checks on Logan and then heads to one of his vents. She has tapes in her hands. She places two tapes into his vent with a letter it looked like. The other tapes she places into his tape set.

"She was at my house the day she died," he whispers as I we continue to watch the video. That whole day he is in his room. I enter into one of the frames later that night breaking the news to him. I watch all over again as he crumbles to the ground crying over his lost love. "You didn't watch this before now," he asks. I shake my head no.

Once the video is done, I click on the icon to see if there were any more videos, but there wasn't. The transmitter must have been moved or something.

"Logan, I knew you couldn't kill her," I say, but he seems to be in thought as he gets up and moves to his dresser moving things around until he pulls out a small box. He brings it back to the bed and opens it up, inside of the box with several video tapes. He brought them with him. There was also a small video camera to play them on. He looks through them until he pulls one out labeled Oct, 1st. He hooks up the camera to my laptop and pushes play.

We both immediately recognize the room in the video as the pool house, but neither one of us was prepared to see the next shot on the video. I had quickly pushed record on the computer to record this video if I needed it for the future. We see Lilly half naked having sex with someone, but it wasn't Logan. No the person who rolled Lilly over to be on top was, Mr. Echoll's.

"Lilly was sleeping with my dad," Logan cries out. He quickly gets out of the bed and punches the wall. I want to be afraid but decide I need to be strong for him. I move toward him, but he puts his hand up to stop me. I don't stop; no I continue making my way to him. I can see he is struggling with his emotions, but the moment I wrap my arm around him. He slips down pulling me with him. He pulls me into his lap crying into my shoulder.

"Why?" he keeps asking as I rub circles on his back.

"I don't know," I softly say as I hold onto him.

"I would never hurt you," he whispers into my hair as I pull away to look at him.

"I knew that. I also know how deeply you care for someone. Logan I know you get upset, but what I just saw showed exactly what I have known all along. You couldn't hurt someone you loved or cared for. You are not your father," I say as he nods at me. "We need to call my dad," I say after a long moment.

"You call your dad, send him the video. I want to check on Grace," he says letting me go so he could stand up. I go to move, but I feel his hand on my arm helping me up and he pushes me into the wall. His lips are on mine as he pours his soul out in that one kiss before leaving me alone in our now huge room.

I quickly email the video to my dad, but when I call him he doesn't answer. I try the house, Mars Investigation and his cell, but don't get him on any of them. I am currently worried as to what might be going on in Neptune now.

"Veronica Mars," comes a voice I thought I would never hear again as I turn to see the one person I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.


	10. Unlikely Help

Free At Last

Chapter 9: Unlikely Help

**Trina**

Ugh! I could tell Daddy wasn't in a very good mood this morning. He has been yelling at whoever was on the phone for more than half an hour. It was actually quite funny knowing that he had so much power and influence, but couldn't find his own son. Yes, Logan had out done himself this time. I mean I shouldn't have egged him on at the hotel about his mom or the stuff our dad did to him in front of Veronica like I did, but at least he is somewhere safer.

"Trina, I didn't hear you come in last night," my dad says as he sits down beside be at the island.

"I was over at a friend's house. I am thinking about going to college. I was hoping to see which colleges did late admissions," I say picking at the toast Mrs. Navarro had placed in front of me.

"College, I didn't know you wanted to attend," he says as he breakfast is placed in front of him.

"I didn't think so either, but then my friend Jenny told me all about parties and everything. I thought I could try it out," I say plastering a smile on my face to hide the grief I felt over telling him lies. I knew what he did to Logan and watched as it happened. Now without Logan in the picture I worried he might turn on me.

"Well if you need any help let me know," he says as he gets up and walks back into his bedroom. I take the time to run into his office. I see on his desk several pictures all laid out. I knew some friends of Logan's had dropped by a few days ago and dropped off some photos that were taken while they were boating somewhere. I picked up two of the photos one had a young woman in it the other had a man by a dock holding a little girl. Oh my god they looked similar to Logan and Veronica. I quickly took a picture of each photo and left the office.

"We have a problem," I say as the person on the other end answers.

"Trina come down," the woman says softly as I pull out of the drive way.

"No, I think dad found Logan," I say as calmly as I could.

"Trina I think it's time to go see Keith," she says as I pull out of the 09er zip. I knew one day this would come back to reality and today was that day.

"I'm not sure I can do that," I half whine knowing that I needed to, but worried about what might happen to me.

"I'll meet you there. I promise you that I won't let Aaron hurt you. Trina sweetheart he has never touched you. We need to focus on Logan," she says as I agree to meet her there.

I pull up to the building with the Mars Investigation logo etched on the door. I see a woman with a hat and sunglasses on waiting just inside of the open door. I get out of my car and walk over to her. I threw my arms around her. I may see her all the time, but it was always at the house. Right now in this moment she was here because she wanted to, not because she worked for us.

"Come on," she says as she ushers me into the office building.

"I am sorry, but I am running out," Keith Mars says as I notice a young woman sitting behind the desk. She looked to be about 16. She had a blue streak running the length of her hair on one side. "Mac, here might be able to take your information, but no guarantees I will be able to help," he is saying as he turns to look at who we were.

"Mr. Mars," my friend says as she removes her sunglasses and hat.

"Lynn Echoll's and Trina Echoll's," he says as he steps back shaken as if he had seen a ghost.

"I thought you were dead," he points to Lynn. She gives him a small smile. She wasn't really Lynn, but she could pass for her if you didn't really look too closely at her.

"Lynn is dead; I worked for her as a double whenever the chance arose. I have been working with Trina trying to find her brother. Lynn was one of my best friends. I am actually Laura Jackson," she says as he motions for us to follow him.

"Mac, call Jake and tell him I'll meet him later to go over some things," he says as we enter his office and he closes the door.

"Trina thinks Aaron found the kids," Laura says as I nod my head.

"Two kids that went sailing with him earlier this year dropped off some photos. He looked through them then tossed them on his desk. This morning I heard him agreeing with someone on the phone. I went in to see if I could find any clues as to why he was acting like he was, and I saw about 6 photos of a boy and girl. They were separate, but at the same place. There were a little blonde girl about 2 or 3 with the man and then the girl in different photos," I say as I take out my phone to pull up the two photos I took.

"I mean this girl looks just like Veronica in the face, but her hair is so different. The boy does look like Logan, but you can't really tell," he says looking thoroughly at both photos. "Mac," he calls as the girl comes into his office.

"Mr. Mars," she says when she enters. He explains what he wants her to do and she leaves.

"Mac, also check and see if Mr. Echoll's has made any plans to leave recently," he says as he stares at Lynn a little more. I watch as the girl does her thing.

"Great," Mr. Mars says as he hands some papers over to Lynn before dialing a number. "Jake, we have a problem. I think the kids are in trouble. Yes, I do know where they are. No, Veronica didn't tell me. Yes, I'll meet you there. Thanks," he says as he hangs up the phone.

"Keith," Laura says as he gets up. She looks frightened almost nervous.

"Aaron has made plans to head to Wilmington, North Carolina. It seems when he went sailing with the Casablanca's' boys they were not far to a small town called Southport. My guess is that's where the kids are," he says as he walks out of the office. Laura says goodbye to me and I head home. I knew right now I could use her, but didn't want to make matters worse for Logan.

****LoVe****

**Aaron**

I was livid as I looked down at the two photos I brought with me. My man who made it to the small town where I saw the two teens confirmed that they had only recently moved there from talking to people. He went on to say that they were very friendly, but kept to themselves mostly.

I had to wait for an hour before the plane could take off. I watched from the window as I sipped my wine Jake Kane get out of a limo a short distance from where I was. He seemed to be waiting for someone as I saw another car drive up. I almost spit out my drink when I saw Keith Mars step out of the other vehicle.

I had heard the rumor that the two men had come together in the death of Keith's wife. They both had known her very personally if you might ask me, but I hadn't seen them with one another. I also knew from talk that Keith took a job working part-time for Kane Software because he needed help because Veronica had disappeared.

It seems that I can never get away from the damn bitches Logan seems to bring around the house. Veronica was a pretty little thing so innocent and full of life. Lilly on the other had been so hard core and easy to get. God, I sometimes missed her company. I thought we had a great thing going on until she thought she could turn the tables on me. I have only had one other blonde since then, but we all know what happened to her.

"What is the hold up?" I snap as the flight attendant comes back asking if I wanted something more to drink.

"It seems we have to wait a little longer. Mr. Kane is leaving in his jet and we can't be taxied out until he is gone," she says pouring me more wine.

We finally leave after another 20 minute wait, but once the plane is in the air I feel my muscles relax. In a few hours I will finally be able to wring the neck of that piss ant son of mine. If I have anything more to say about it I might even allow him to watch as I murder Veronica and then frame him. Yes, that was my plane for Lilly, but no Veronica was hanging around the house. I knew she would discredit me if I tried to make a stand with Logan like that, but if she's dead she won't be able to stop me.

The flight is finally over and as I make my way to the waiting car I smile knowing I will be the getting the last laugh tonight. I watch quietly from my spot on the dock as the lights are turned off on the first floor of the shake my son has been calling home for the last several months. I creep up to the front door and quietly open up the screen before picking the lock. I head into the home noticing how simple it was. It wasn't over the top or anything, but very quaint.

"Veronica Mars," I say as I watch her turn around to look at me as her feet step right down on the last step.

"How did you find us?" she gasps out as Logan follows slowly after her carrying a small child in his arms.

"Wow, color me surprised. You left without a goodbye card or a forwarding address. When I finally catch up to you, I learn you have a love child," I snap as I make a move. I watch as my son passes the child off to Veronica and steps in front of her.

"Just walk out that door Aaron, pretend like you never found us," he half begs me. I smirk at him knowing he will be doing a lot of begging before the end of the night.

"I don't think so," I snarl at him.

"You are not hurting Veronica like you hurt Lilly," he yells out at me frightening the small child in Veronica's arms.

"What did you say?" I snap lounging for him. I was quicker and smarter as I inject him with the needle I had in my hand. It was just a paralyzing solution. It would keep him awake and livid as he could watch what I did to Veronica all the while he could do nothing to help her. Veronica must have realized my intention as she half jumps over us. She is almost out the door when I shove her roughly into the wall knocking her out. I take the squirming girl from her and roughly pull her to where Logan was laying.

"You would rather play house with this bitch, than be with me," I scream as I force the child to watch as I kick Logan in the stomach several times.

"Daddy," she cries as I set her down to pull him roughly by the head of the hair.

"Oh, isn't this sweet you have this bitch calling you daddy," I snap as I forcibly slam him down on the side of the couch. I heard a snap as one of his arms hangs at a slight angle. "I'll take care of her for you," I say as I see tears falling from his eyes. It's too late for crying, I think as I walk up the stairs and go into one of the rooms. I notice the one that was hers and toss her on the bed. "Stay there," I snap as I walk out of the room slamming the door and forcing a chair under the handle.

"Daddy, help," I hear the child pleading, but I turn and head back down to the prodigal son and his bitch. I can see Logan has a pained expression on his face as I pull him by the non hurt arm into the store. I set him up against the back of the counter as I walk outside leaving the door open. I am forcing the huge ice machine into the area. I open it up and go back into the house retrieving Veronica.

"Please," he stutters out barely gasping as I place her body into the freezer. I turn to look at him with a huge smirk on my face. I mean damn it this would make a great movie if it were ever to be made.

"Oh, but son this is all your fault. Poor veronica wouldn't be stuck in there about to be frozen, boiled or burnt to death if it weren't for you. You should have just stayed and let matters alone, but you couldn't do that," I snap pulling him out onto the dock portion so he could watch helplessly as they burned alive. I headed back inside and opened up a lighter fluid swishing it all around the store and light a match throwing it as I walk out the door. I beat a little poor on Logan with my belt on his back, as I see the flames billowing I go to take my leave. I see the lights of a car but don't see the punch I receive as it takes me by surprise.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

"Has Aaron's plane already landed?" I ask Mac on the other line of the cell.

"His plane landed half an hour ago," she replies as I rub my hand down the back of my neck.

"Mac, make sure the police and fire department or anything else we might need is on hand," I say as Jake looks over at me from his seat in the car. We were seated in the back of an SUV speeding off to the place where Veronica and Logan should be, but god only knows right now. Aaron has a good 30 to 45 minutes lead way.

"I'm on it," she says as she hangs up.

"Aaron's plane landed 30 minutes ago," I say as Jake nods his head. I can see how this ends up in the back of my mind, and I know it's not something I will like. I see that I have an email. I click on it to come face to face with a message. _**Aaron did it!**_ I am wondering what it means as I click on the video. I almost jump as I see Jake look over to what I was looking at. It was a video of his daughter having sex, but when the image of Aaron pops up; I realize what the message meant.

"Is that Aaron Echoll's," Jake asks seething.

"I got this video from L. Lester. It's the name Veronica has been using to contact me. It looks like he might be her killer," I say as he jerks the phone from me. I want to snatch it back but hold off doing so as he flicks it back to the beginning. He was looking at the last known image of his daughter.

I wasn't a praying man at all, but as the driver was driving wildly I sure was praying my daughter and Logan would be fine. I knew that if Aaron could murder Lilly as easily as he did, and walk around as if it was nothing I hated to think what he could be doing right now with my little girl. 

"We are almost there," Jake says as I look ahead down the drive to see smoke in the distance billowing up thickly. 

"Shit," I say as a building engulfed in flames on the water front comes into view. I jump out of the car before it has even pulled to a stop. "Veronica," I yell as I see a retreating figure a few feet from the water turn and look at me. 

"I'll get him," Jake says as he comes up to me. I watch as he tackles the man to the ground. I begin looking around, only to hear someone vaguely calling my name. I look toward the dock to see what looks like Logan. 

"Logan," I say pulling him up a little. He looked like he had been drugged. He moves his hand slightly as if trying to move it. "Where's Veronica," I demand jerking him roughly only to see him flinch badly. He is all busted up, it looks like he took one hell of a beating. 

"Keith, they're in there," he moans as he struggles trying to get up. "He put Veronica in the ice machine, placed it in the store. I don't know where Grace is," he cries out in pain. I leave him behind as I run toward the burning store. 

"Where are they," Jake asks as he finished up with Aaron. 

"In there," I mutter covering my hand before opening the door. Jake and I both look around. I see the ice machine near the ntrance of the store. It looks as if the lock was locked on it, I watch as Jake moves around the store before finally disappearing toward the back.

"Help," I hear a muffled voice calling from inside the machine. I find a hammer on the side of the counter. I am beating on the damn lock as I notice Jake returning with a child wrapped in a blanket. I feel the burning sensation as a beam collapses on top of me. Jake has returned helping me up, but I adamantly refuse to leave Veronica who is still yelling for help. After what seems like a long time we are able to break the lock. Jake helps me pull her out of the machine as flames fall in front of us blocking our exit. Veronica is in between Jake and I as I motion to the front windows. We grab her arms and run full force through them as the glass shatters around us.

"Daddy, I knew you'd come," Veronica cries out as she lunges for me causing my burnt back to land on the ground. I turn in pain as she is pulled up by Jake.

"He's going to be okay, come on Veronica," I hear him say as paramedics take over. I fade into unconsciousness as I hear Veronica crying.

****LoVe****

**Jake**

It took a lot of pull to get the authorities to release everyone to be transferred back to Neptune. I had to make a few calls to higher people, but I wanted Aaron's sorry ass back on home turf. I also had to get back because there seemed to be an incident with Duncan and the local biker gang. I was sitting with Veronica half curled up with Logan in a medic bed, across from Keith who was hooked up to several different machines. The little girl Grace was lying with both Veronica and Logan. I hated to admit just how right they looked together.

"We'll take Mr. Mars out first so that the burn team can assess his real injuries," one of the medics who flew across country was saying as I just half listened.

"We will need to separate the two teens before we can actually prep the boy for surgery," another one says as I nod my head again.

"When the time comes, I'll help with the girls," I say as I watch Veronica stare at me. I watch as the first team escorts Keith off of the plane as carefully as possible without jarring him. I was worried when they came back for Logan, but was relieved when Sheriff Lamb entered the plane first to read Aaron his rights. Aaron was strapped down to a stretcher because after I beat him he was accidently hit by one of the paramedic vehicles trying to flee.

"Please don't make me leave him," I hear Veronica Whimper as Lamb takes in her state.

"We're going to stay here, but they need to take Logan," I say as I motion for her to move on her own. She looks back at me like I had grown a second head. "Veronica," I say a little tougher. She gently kisses his forehead and pulls the girl with her as she slips off of the bed. She slumps down into the chair as the third team takes Logan.

"Mr. Kane, I was told to inform you Duncan Kane is being charged with murder as he killed one of the PCH'ers earlier tonight on the Coronado Bridge," Lamb says as I watch Veronica turn to listen to our conversation.

"I don't feel so good," Veronica says as she tries to stand up only to collapse right as she was walking down the steps of the plane. I barely grasp her as I help her down only to find she has blood coming from the back of her head. I am pushed to the side and handed the screaming child as Veronica is rushed into the ER. This was not how I had planned for my night to go.

My son was in jail. My might be daughter is inside being worked on, while her father is being treated for burns. Her boyfriend or husband is in surgery fighting for his life. One of my so called friends is being treated for being hit by a car and then will head to jail for murdering my daughter. I have a wailing 3 year old struggling in my arms. My night just couldn't get any better.

"Mr. Kane, we have a problem," one of the doctors says as he comes into the waiting room.


	11. Sorrow and Pain

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter at 4,875 words. Please no hate reviews when you finish reading the chapter. I did what I had to do for the better good. I will also remind you there are still a few surprises in store for our beloved characters. Every good or bad deed makes the story more interesting. I had totally written this chapter without Veronica, but she needed to be in it. Her thoughts needed to be expressed. Thank you as always. -jaymelynn

Free at Last

Chapter 10:Sorrow and Pain

**Jake**

I was use to be putting on the spot to make tough decisions, but to be asked to pull the plug on a person is totally different. I mean my tough decision are usually dealt with in board meeting with a bunch of stiffs in suits, not a few medical doctors demanding an answer quickly to prevent further suffering.

I hated how one decision could damage so many lives. Aaron had done this to the people around him, his actions were forcing me to decide to prolong his son's suffering or to be humane and allow him to rest in peace. I knew what ever my decision would be wouldn't help my relationship with Veronica.

"Mr. Kane, he is in a lot of pain. We need an answer fast," the doctor demands as he walks away from me. I was looking through the glass window that separated me from the boy that cared for my daughter at one time. How does someone just decide life or death?

"How is Veronica?" I question as I now hold a sleeping child in my arms.

"She is a tough one. I think she should be okay, but she has a very long journey ahead of her," the nurse says as I see Veronica lift her head slightly as I enter her room.

"Mr. Kane," she mumbles as I lay the sleeping child on her bed knowing that she would want her back.

"Veronica, I need to make a tough choice and no matter what it is. I know you will not like it, but it has to be done," I say turning away from her.

"No, please don't," she softly whimpers. I turn to look at her.

"Veronica, I haven't even told you yet," I say as she looks scared of me.

"It's not good, I know if you're making it," she mutters.

"It's Logan," I say which causes her to stop brushing the little girls hair with her fingers.

"No, you don't get to make that decision. Get out, get the hell out," she yells causing a machine near her to start beeping quickly. I am roughly pushed out the door by a nurse.

I watch through the glass as two nurses help calm her down. I notice now that there are two different monitors hooked up to her both measuring her heart rate. I was lost in thought when I see the nurse who pushed me out of the room come toward me.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" she demands scowling at me.

"I needed to get her opinion on a tough decision I have to make," I snap losing my patience with this woman.

"You need to stay away from her. You could have hurt her more than you know," the nurse says as she walks away leaving me even more confused now than I was before. I walk toward Keith's room to notice he wasn't alone. I see a woman seated in a chair next to his bed.

"Mr. Kane," she says softly as Keith opens his eyes.

"Jake," he says raspy as he looks toward the door as if he was expecting someone else.

"Veronica is a few doors over. She was admitted after almost collapsing when she was getting off of the plane," I say as I try to figure out who the woman was. I knew her from somewhere.

"How is Logan?" Keith asks as my head falls slightly. I recount the story the doctor told me and my encounter I just had with Veronica. I was hoping he would be able to help me out. "I don't know what to tell you. Jake it seems no matter what, it's a choice that no parent or person ever wants to make," he states looking carefully to the woman.

"I know that, but if I decide against pulling the life support they say he is going to suffer. Keith I would hate for him to die suffering when it could be over quickly," I say trying to not cry. I didn't want to make this choice no matter what.

"Jake, you need to be sure before you do anything you can't fix," Keith says as I walk out of the room. I spend the next day getting different opinions on Logan's condition. I kept praying that one of the doctors would give me good news, but it was always the same. He was in unbearable pain, and was suffering in his condition. The only thing keeping him still was the morphine.

"Veronica," I say as I enter Logan's room two days later. She had been released the night before, but was refusing to leave the hospital.

"What do you want?" she snaps angrily.

"Mr. Kane have you made the decision," the doctor asks as he walks into the room followed by a nurse.

"I have. I am sorry Veronica, but he doesn't deserve to suffer. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day," I say as she gets up from her spot and walks toward me with tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this. I am his wife. I should be making the choices for him. I am his wife," she argues with one of the doctors before a nurse places a hand on her shoulder.

"Veronica, you two weren't really married. You need to remember that he wouldn't want to be kept alive only to suffer," I say trying to get her to understand the gravity of the situation.

"If you do this I will never forgive you. I will make sure if I am your daughter or if Grace is yours you will never have either of us. I will hate you for the rest of my life," she spits out at me. I hold back the words of sorrow I want to tell her.

"Pull the plug," I say softly as I walk out the door.

"You bastard," Veronica screams as she falls to the ground. I hated her being mad at me, but I couldn't let Logan suffer.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

"Ms. Mars, your father wants to know if you are ready," the nurse asks as I see my father in the hallway. I hadn't been to see him in several days because he sided with Jake Kane. I was being released today after having to wait due to elevated stress levels. No, shit when someone you love is murdered it tends to stress you out.

"Nancy, you can let Mr. Mars know that I have already gotten a ride home. I will not need his help," I mutter as I watch out the window at the traffic down below. I see the red hair of my rescuer trying to make her way through the paparazzi camped out front.

"Veronica, don't be like this, stop acting like a child," my dad says as he makes his way into my room. I am not able to response to his comment as Trina enters the room.

"Mr. Mars, Veronica," she says a little uncomfortable.

"I have a ride home. I will be staying with Trina until I am able to get around better," I sneer at him. I had hurt my ankle after Jake had Logan's air tube removed.

"Here I brought you this," Trina says as she hands me one of Logan's green hoodie. I take it from her and pull it on over my t-shirt glad for the bigness of it. It even smelled like him.

"Please have Veronica at the cemetery before the funeral starts," my dad snaps when he realizes I wasn't going with him.

"Thank you Trina," I say as she helps me into the wheelchair.

"I wish I was better to Logan after Lynn died. I am going to help you," she says giving me a tight hug. I give her a small smile. I knew from the long talks with Logan while we were away that he wished Trina had stepped up when his mom died. As we were being led to the front of the hospital a man in a dark suit came out of nowhere and stopped us from going forward.

"Ms. Echoll's and Ms. Mars, I am here to take you around back to a different exit. It is unsafe for either of you to leave from this entrance," he says as he motions for us to follow him. I see my dad a few feet away from us holding onto Grace. The moment she saw me she squirmed until he was readjusting her that she got away and ran to me. I opened my arms as she climbed into my lap. My father was calling after us, but I just left him there.

"Lance coming out with the Echoll's right now. Yes, both of them," another man says as he joins the group.

"I'm sorry, but why are you here," Trina asks as we are stopped once again at some double doors.

"My team was hired by a third party in the event that if anything happened to Mr. Echoll's for us to take care of his wife, and child," the first man said as I sleek black limo pulls to a stop in front of the doors. I am pushed to the limo, and with the help of Trina situated inside before the two men join us.

"Okay, I will bite," I finally say wanting to know totally what he meant.

"You married Logan Echoll's shortly after being seen by Aaron Echoll's in Southport. It was then that he drew up a living trust or will with certain items that were to be done if something were ever to happen to him. We are following those terms until the actual reading of his will tomorrow," he says as we pull into the parking lot of Lugi's.

"Veronica, you guys like really tied the knot," Trina asks as another man in the front gets out of the limo.

"Yes, the legal age there was 16, and Logan wanted to be legally married to me if anything did ever happen. He got really spooked when Aaron showed up with Dick and Beaver. I never wanted to get married, but I didn't want anyone like I wanted Logan," I half whisper as Trina hugs me again.

"I promise you Veronica to look out for you," she says grabbing my hand.

"Please don't promise, just try to. Logan promised to love and protect me, and look where it got him," I mutter as the man returns with a lovely smelling delicate. There are reporters by the hundreds hanging around the entrance gates of the Echoll's Estate. Trina on any normal attention seeking day would get out and pose, but no this Trina stayed sitting right beside me. I was thankful for her support.

Mrs. Navarro was in the kitchen waiting for us. The table was lined with photos. I was a little upset to see Dick, Beaver and Duncan sitting around the table with another woman going through the photos.

"What the hell?" I yell as I see the boards with Logan's pictures on them. I knew exactly what they were doing and it broke my heart. This was all becoming too real for me.

"Veronica, let's go up to Logan's room and eat while the boys finish up down here," Trina says as she half pulls and half ushers me from the room.

"Don't forget the food," I mumble as I let her finally led the way. The door to his room is open. The bed is made. As I walk through the door I am bombarded with the last memory of him and me in this room. He was barely able to walk out of it. I lay down on the bed forgetting about the food as I begin to cry.

"Grace, sweetie lets go down stairs and watch a movie," Trina says as I just lay there. I couldn't move for the longest time, but someone standing in the doorway caught my attention.

"Ronnie, you okay," Dick asks as I move to get up looking over at the clock reading 6:24.

"Do I look alright Dick?" I snap angrily. He walks into the room letting in the light as he sits down on Logan's bed.

"I wish Beaver hadn't taken those pictures. I mean that's how you guys were found," he mutters looking directly at me. For the first time I saw Dick more than the jackass he was usually. He had tear stains on his cheeks like he had been crying a while.

"Dick, sorry," I mutter. He stares at me more intently.

"I miss him too. Ronnie when we saw him there he was so alive. I mean not that we knew who he was, but he was in his element," he says giving me a small smile.

"He was totally in his element," I respond back thinking of how easy going he was with everyone. "It was like the psychotic jackass he had been the whole year before had disappeared. He was the Logan we all loved before Lilly died," I say honestly.

"I wish I had seen him like that. I missed by best friend," he says getting up to leave.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" I ask softly not really wanting the one person who knew Logan better than me to leave just yet.

"Nah," he says softly as my heart sinks. "There's a bunch of us staying the night here. We're just hanging out down stairs if you want to join us," he says holding his hand out for me. I follow him to the living room to find Beaver, Duncan, Meg, Casey, and a few other 09er's.

"Hey I was wondering if I was going to be the only girl tonight," Meg says as Grace sees me.

"Momma," she says putting her hands up. I take her into a bear hug causing her to start laughing and giggling.

"So what is everyone doing. Are you guys getting drunk?" I question seeing some hard liquor on the coffee table.

"No, we were admiring Logan's other friends," Casey says as I sit down beside him and Meg.

"What's been happening here?" I ask as everyone starts to go into detail of all the different things that went on while Logan and I were gone. After an hour of some laughs, not many the doorbell rings. I get up to get it. Everyone stops talking as I move to the door slowly on feeling the pain in my leg. I almost forgot about it.

"Supefly," Wallace says as I open the door to reveal him and Mac. I throw my arms around him.

"Wallace, Mac it is so good to see you both," I say as I invite them in.

"Having a party?" Wallace questions as Trina graces us with her presence.

"Veronica I think it's time for Grace to go to bed. Here are some pain pills and if you feel you need those crutches over there," she says pointing to the counter.

"Thanks," I say giving her a tight smile as Grace jumps into her arms. I give her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Now, you guys have a good night. We have to be at the cemetery by 8, no drinking. Mrs. Navarro left pillows and blankets for you all to sleep over," she says as she walks up the stairs talking and laughing with Grace.

We all spend the next two hours talking about life and everything that was connected to Logan. There were several stories told about his surfing time, to his first love and then his hatred of me. Yes, reminding us of our tortured past. Duncan had given me a small smile at one point of the conversations, but quickly turned back to Meg. I don't even remember falling asleep, but as I wake up I see several people were still out cold. Mac and Wallace were up helping Trina get things ready. Dick was talking softly with Mac.

"Morning," I say as I take the time to finally look at the colleges that the boys had put together the night before. One of them held so many family moments between Lynn, Logan and Trina. It looked like Aaron had been removed. The second was of him and his friends over the years. The one that stood out was of the two of us kissing the day we got married in Southport.

"How did you get this photo?" I ask Dick as he looks at it.

"I was given it by Trina," he says looking closely at it. "It was the last known photo. Would you like it removed," he asks. I shake my head 'no'.

"Trina, where did this photo come from," I almost demand.

"It was given to me by the security team. Logan left it in the file for them," she says. His words coming back to me now, "_**this bobcat is photographic proof that you are now my wife for real Mrs. Veronica Mars Echoll's**_.' I laugh now knowing he was just being prepared. Everyone looks toward me.

"He was so damn prepared at times," I snap a little, as I look on the counter to see the file open that was in the man's hands the day before. I see a few other photos taken over the course of our time together, our marriage certificate and the deed to the property we had bought.

"He loved you," Trina says as she closes the file and helps me up the stairs. I am getting out of the shower and walking into the bedroom when I see Meg fighting with Grace to put on her black dress.

"Grace, let Meg help you with that dress," I say giving her the 'I mean it' look.

"It's black," she mumbles.

"I know sweetie, but we need to wear black today to remember daddy," I say as my voice drops a lot.

"He in heaven," she ask as Meg finishes zipping the zipper.

"Yes, he's in heaven," I cry as the reality of what I was doing was setting in. I would be burying my husband shortly. I was losing my best friend all over again.

"We'll see you downstairs," Meg says as she picks up Grace and walks out the door. I look on the bed and see a beautiful sheer black dress. It would be something you wear to a movie premiere or a party, but not to a funeral. I see black flats on the floor, thanking whoever laid out the clothes knew heels would be a 'no' for me. I quickly get dress in the outfit. I put very little makeup on, and use my fingers to make soft curls around my face. Logan had told me once he loved my hair that way.

"Ronnie, you ready to do this," Dick says as I take in the black suit he had on. I don't think I ever saw the guy in anything other than shorts and obnoxious worded shirts. I limped out to the limo not wanting to use the crutches holding onto Dick's arm.

"This is Trina," Trina says as I get settled in. I see everyone from the night before was inside. Yes, his friends' did care for him.

"How the heck did that happen? Why am I learning this right now and not last night? I can't believe how incompetent your team was. No, I don't want that if you did the other," she snaps slamming the phone down.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"They cremated his body. Veronica he is really gone," she mutters as I wrap my arms around myself. This was happening. I was actually attending his funeral. I thought it was a huge prank, but no the whole thing is real.

"Stop the limo," I yell trying to make my way to the door. I feel two arms pulling me toward a person, but I struggle to get out of their grasp.

"Shh! Veronica, calm down. You have all of us here to help you. I will stay right beside you if you need me to," Meg says as she holds firmly to me. I sinked down beside her softly crying once again. This was getting old. I watched out the limo's windows at all the people who were surrounding the entrance of the cemetery, as the limo pulled to a stop along the side of where I saw a crowd gathered I knew this was the end.

"Come on," Trina softly says as Meg holds one of my arms and Dick holds the other just for moral support. I follow the people I came with to where we were to be seated and wanted to cry at the posters that were up in the front. I sit down beside of Trina as Meg sits on the other side. Grace is standing between Meg and me holding my hand tightly.

I look across from my spot to see Jake Kane and my dad seated in the front. I wanted to get up yelling and screaming to the murderers, but didn't want to make this day any worse. I knew Logan would want to have a peaceful ceremony and I would hold my tongue to give him that. I listened as the Priest read from the bible and then told a little about Logan. I laughed at one of the memories that Duncan had shared about the last dance Lilly, Logan, he and I went to. It was now my turn to read.

"I want to thank you all for coming. Logan was a great friend.." I couldn't do it. I stopped reading because I couldn't say goodbye. I hold the paper in my hand as if it was the last thing I had.

"I'll do it," Dick says carefully taking the paper from my hands. He holds me with one arm snuggling me into his side as he begins, "_I met Logan Echoll's when we were 12 years old. I was playing soccer and he came to watch our friend Duncan play. He was one of my best friends until our beastie Lilly Kane was found dead. Logan helped turn the school and our friends against me, but all the name calling and words never put a dent in the fact that under it all he still cared for me. I remember this day after he was arrested for having a bong placed in his locker he came to the beach to bust in my headlights. He placed himself between me and the biker kids worried that they might hurt me. Yes, he was a psychotic jackass at times, but he was caring and loving as well. Logan was one of those rare people that when he was in love everything else around him was gone except for the person he was in love with. He cared and loved with his whole being. Logan and I both ran away for our own reasons some you guys may know other you may not, but during our time together we did fall in love. We decided that pretending to be married and being married was what we wanted. We got married and what is so bad now is Logan will be missed by so many people. Logan never really got to live his life to the fullest, it was cut short. He will be remembered as friend, son, uncle, husband and father. He will be remembered as a great man to his child, he'll never get the chance to meet_," Dick finishes as I have tears running down my face.

"Thank you," I say softly as he leads me to my seat. Meg takes my hand once again giving me a tight squeeze. My secret was out. I could tell from the expression on my dad's face he wasn't happy at all. After the service was over I was handed a necklace from a man that Logan had been wearing when he passed. It was the white shelled one Lilly and I got him one year in Mexico.

"Veronica, we need to talk," my dad says as he reaches for my arm.

"I can't deal with you right now," I say as my new family leads me away.

***LoVe****

**Keith**

I couldn't believe my ears as the blonde kid finished up Veronica's words. I knew from some digging that Veronica and Logan had gotten married for real, but unless I wasn't listening right she was pregnant as well. It felt like I had been suckered punched as she walked away from me. It made me feel horrible knowing my own little girl didn't want to be with me.

"She'll come around," Alicia says as she walks beside me to our car. Darrell is walking behind us with Wallace. Wallace had come with Veronica, but was going home with us to get ready for work later.

"Keith, the results are in. Judge Davies is hearing our cases tomorrow morning at 10," Jake says as he hands me some paperwork. I nod my head and give him a small smile. He was the reason I was in this mess. I would be damned if I went along with anything else had had to say from this point forward.

***LoVe***

**Aaron**

I watched the feed of my son's funeral from a quarantined hospital room where I had been kept under tight security since I had been brought back to Neptune. I wasn't allowed to leave to attend my only son's funeral.

"Mr. Echoll's, I am Samuel Morrison. Your daughter hired me to take control of the Echoll's property," he says causing me to laugh. Trina you had to love her for her inherent thoughts of concern.

"I think you will need to speak with my lawyer Mr. Lavoie. He can handle any questions you may have over my estate," I snap as my lawyer stands from his spot.

"How can I help you?" he questions taking out a legal pad to write notes hopefully.

"My client would like to know about the property and expenses of her father's money," Morrison says looking over documents in his file.

"I hate to say this but Mr. Echoll's has left everything in his name to his only son Logan Echoll's and since he is no longer alive it befalls any living spouse of heir," Greg says as I smirked at the other lawyer. Yep, I might have been an ass, but Trina wasn't getting anything more than what I thought she needed. Everything I owned was going to Logan. My estimated net worth in the billions right now. I had made some great investment choices over the years. I mean it didn't hurt that I made close to 20 or 25 million a picture in the last 10 years. I had made close to 15 movies over that time span. Yes, of course Trina was worried about money.

"Mr. Morrison, my daughter will get the off shore account in her name only. It's close to 15 million dollars. That was her inheritance, but the rest of my estate is to now go to Veronica Echoll's and from what I hear her unborn child. There is no further discussion," I snap. Greg hands the man some papers and he signs them. Veronica would be getting the Neptune estate as well as the condo in New York, the house in France, and the apartment in LA. Yes, I would say Logan got the better deal of life.

***LoVe***

**?POV**

I can hear the noises around me, but I have no clue where I am. I don't even remember my name. I can barely think for the excoriating pain I am in right now. It feels like someone is pouring boiling hot water all over my bones. I feel like I am on fire from the inside out.

Ah, a cool rag is being wiped down my body. I can hear all the beeping of what sounds like heart machines, but I can't get my eyes open. I try to move any part of my body without any luck. It is frustrating me as all I can do is listen.

"_Logan Echoll's 17, son of the late movie star Lynn Echoll's and the accused murder Aaron Echoll's was laid to rest this morning by his family and friends. Reports coming in that the young Echoll's had married his run away partner Veronica Mars also 17, but no one will collaborate that just yet. Ms, Mars couldn't even read the words she wanted to say about her beloved friend so his longtime surfing buddy Dick Casablanca's read it for her. It is said that Ms. Mars is inheriting the Estate of Aaron Echoll's that is estimated at around 100 or so billion dollars. We will try to get reactions of friends for later edition of this coverage. Mike back to you in the studio_," a woman says as I tune out the news.

Veronica that name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. I can only see flames, burning flames in front of me. Yes, if this is hell I am there right now as the fire consumes my body.


	12. Complication Charges

Free at Last

Chapter 11: Complication Charges

**Veronica **

"Do we have to get up this early?" I grumble as I feel my bed shift.

"Veronica, you got to get a move on it. We have to be at the court house in 30 minutes. I let you sleep as long as I could. Grace is ready downstairs. I had Lettie set out your clothes," Trina says as she leaves the room. I had to admit it she took her dad leaving everything to Logan then me better than I would have thought. She smiled when she said at least she got something.

I get out of the bed and quickly run a brush through my hair before putting on the yellow sundress and sweater combo she left out for me. I slip on the yellow flats as I pull my hair up into a half ponytail.

"Dick, I didn't know you stayed," I say softly as I almost walked into him leaving Logan's room.

"Yeah, I'm going to be around a lot more," he says as he makes his way down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I question as Trina hands me a banana and bagel ushering me out the door, and into the waiting SUV.

"Logan was my friend and you were his wife. I will be there to help out in anyway. I mean don't get me wrong Ronnie; I will still have my side women. But at the end of the day you will be the only one I take home," he says giving me a wink.

"Thank you, I guess," I say thinking over is words as I watch the paparazzi run for their cars as we exit the gates. "I hope I understood friends only, right," I say smiling.

"Dude, I couldn't get with Logan's girl. Ronnie that's against the bro code," he smirks. Of course Dick will be there. Logan and he were best friends. I was glad in a sort of weird way because even when Dick was being Dick he was still a loyal friend. I knew if anyone would support and protect me it would be him.

"I don't want to go in there," I say feeling very sick at the moment.

"We don't have a choice," Trina says smiling softly. "Veronica, you need to be strong right now," she says as a lawyer comes up to us.

"Mrs. Echoll's and Echoll's," he says opening the door for us. I notice both Jake Kane and my dad sitting next to each other. Sitting behind them is Duncan, Celeste and Alicia. I don't see Clarence Weidman though. I sit down beside Trina and the lawyer.

"I am sorry that we have to meet under such circumstances, but some decisions have to be made," the judge says as he looks over something. "I see that the cases are Mars v. Mars and Kane v. Mars is that correct," he asks.

"Actually both cases will be against Echoll's not Mars. I have given the court a marriage license for Veronica Mars and Logan Echoll's they got married while in North Carolina. The legal age there is 16, it was valid as well since they had lived in the state for 30 days," our lawyer states as the judge looks through the file to find the paper.

"I stand corrected," the judge says as he gives a small smile. "I would like to deal with the case of Mars v. Echoll's then. Veronica Echoll's I want to say I am sorry for your lose, but you are only 17 and legally Keith Mars has custody of you," he says as I look down at my hands.

"Your honor my client wishes to be emancipated from Mr. Mars if her marriage isn't recognized with the court. She made a statement that you have in her file. She finds it unbearable and painful to be in the same room as him or Mr. Kane due to in her words them murdering her husband," Morrison says as I feel very emotional. I feel a comforting hand on my back.

"I have read her statement and found it actually very strong worded for a person her age. I do though also have to say that while she was in the hospital Mr. Kane and Mr. Mars had a paternity test taken on her, she is Mr. Mars's daughter. I will recognize her marriage to the deceased Echoll's and grant her emancipation. I understand she has a place to live and finances are taken care of," the judge questions as I barely hear the next minute or two of the conversation. Keith Mars was my dad; I look toward him as he looks to me. For just a brief second I give him a tight smile. I don't want to give him any false hope, but maybe I will be able to see him for who he was one day.

"Okay so in the case of Mars v. Echoll's; Veronica Echoll's is emancipated. She will continue to live in the house provided to her in the release of the funds of Logan Echoll's. Let's move on to the case of Kane v. Echoll's. I can assume that from the paperwork you understand that 3 year old Grace is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter," the judge says carefully as I glare at Jake. He has a smug smile on his face.

"Your honor my client would like Grace Kane to be remanded right now to him. He says he has been cheated the last 3 years of his daughter's life and would like to finally move on from the whole situation," his lawyer say making me pissed off.

"Excuse me," I snap as the judge looks at me questioning.

"Mrs. Echoll's it isn't you moment," the judge says.

"Yet, Mr. Kane's lawyer spoke up. I may not have the pull of the Kane name, but I will not let my sister be raised by a murdering bastard," I snap as I enunciate my words.

"Mr. Morrison control your client," the judge demands as Trina places her hand on mine pulling me into my seat.

"I'm sorry Judge Davis; Mrs. Echoll's was given Grace Kane by her mother shortly before she was murdered. She was also given several documents of who Lianne Mars wanted to raise her daughter. Mr. Kane was specifically denied that right due to his wife Celeste and how she was targeting Lianne Mars and her daughter," Morrison is cut off by Jake's lawyer.

"That may be true, but in the state of California the parental right is given to the biological parent in the event of a death. My client is Grace Kane's father, it is his right to have custody of her," he says as the judge picks up some papers.

"Yes, that may be so. I have affidavits from doctors and other people who have witnessed his interactions with Ms. Kane. The attending doctor made note that the child cried for almost 2 hours nonstop, that when he was able to see Veronica he placed the child with her. I also have documents signed by a judge in Southport granting legal guardianship to both Logan and Veronica Echoll's right after they were married. I guess the two teens somehow eluded everyone, but found friends elsewhere," Davis says as he flips through a few more papers

"Yes, that may be true, but Mr. Kane is prepared to take his daughter and raise her. He would like to have the opportunity to do so," Jake's lawyer says as I see Jake looking toward me with a small smile. He's going to win this.

"I also have a form signed by an advocate for CPS, Mrs. Walker observed Grace Kane in both homes. Her notes indicate that Mr. Kane introduced his daughter to a nanny that would look after her. He also showed her to a room that wasn't child friendly. She observed at Mrs. Echoll's home where Grace has her own room with toys and everything child friendly. She even mentioned that throughout the whole visit Mrs. Echoll's was in the room with the little girl. Mr. Kane, I know when you have money it helps to provide for extra things, but it also changes people. Tell me why you want your daughter," Davis asks. I turned to look at Jake; I'd like to know the answer to that as well.

"Yes, I hired a nanny to look after Grace. I didn't do it because I didn't love her, but because there would be times I'd need help. I want to be able to provide for my daughter. I lost one daughter brutally. I thought Veronica was mine as well, but Grace is. I want the chance to raise her. I want to see her smile, to laugh to live. I want to be a father to her," he says as I turn away. Yes, any father would want to be there for their child, but was he really doing it for her or out of revenge for Lianne.

"Your honor Mrs. Echoll's has raised Grace Kane for almost 6 months. We have written reports that removing her from the only stable home she has known could harm her," Morrison says trying to make a point.

"Yes, I am well aware of all the documents you have given me. I have heard all the facts today and spoken to the child. She may only be 3, but she is smart. I think it would be wrong to remove her from Mrs. Echoll's home. She is safe and knows her surroundings. I grant Mrs. Echoll's custody of Grace Kane. Yet, even with primary custody given to her, she needs to allow Ms. Kane to spend at least 12 hours a month with her biological father. I don't think overnight stays are appropriate right now, but on the weekends all day on Saturday or maybe a Sunday. They will be supervised visits with Mrs. Walker for right now. We will revisit this case in 6 months. That's it!" the judge says as Morrison smiles at me. I see the judges' chamber door open and Grace comes running to me.

"Momma," she says smiling I take her in my arms. I won this round; I smirk as I look toward a frustrated and furious Jake Kane. I notice Celeste has a smirk of her own on her face. I don't think too much on it as I walk out with Trina, Grace and Dick.

It's been 3 days since Grace was legally given to me. I can't help but smile and laugh when she is around because she is the best thing. I worried letting Dick be around her, because well Dick is sometimes a very immature person. Yet, he surprised me by being so gentle with her. He has stepped up in so many ways as a close friend.

"Are you excited to be a senior this year?" Trina asks as she splashes water toward Dick who had just tossed Grace in the pool.

"I don't know. I will be glad though to be out of high school," I say laughing as Meg and Duncan come out of the patio door.

"Hey," Duncan says when I see him.

"I hate that summer will be ending," Meg says as she sits in one of the pool chairs next to me.

"We have like two more months," I laugh as she nods her head a little.

"I know that, but I hope things don't change. I like being your friend Veronica," she says as I look at her carefully.

"We can still be friends when school starts," I say as I see a couple more friends joining our little party. I really never thought that it takes great friends to overcome something like what happened with Logan, but his friends are sure proving to be great to me. Wallace, Mac and the rest of us enjoy the rest of our summer hanging out by the pool or the beach. I was no longer a part of the Fab4, but I was lucky enough to become friends with 5 amazing people during the hardest summers of my life. I knew when school started next week I would be able to live through the experience.

****LoVe****

**Duncan**

I hated that school was starting in a couple of days. It seemed like this summer had just flown by so fast. I have enjoyed getting to know my little sister. Grace is so not like Lilly in many ways, but she is totally a lot like Veronica. She gives our dad trouble just like Lilly did, but in different ways. I remember the first Saturday she stayed with us she took some important papers he left on the counter and flushed them down the toilet. He swears Veronica was conspiring against him with her.

Celeste though despises Grace whole heartily and has no reserve in letting her know that. Veronica got wind of what Celeste had been saying toward Grace, and mommy dearest isn't allowed in the same room with Grace without Mrs. Walker. It's funny to see how much Veronica had grown up. I thought she was my soul mate, but I hate to say it Logan was hers. Lilly once said she only dated Logan to keep him from dating Veronica. Yes, Lilly was evil in her ways sometimes.

I had to spend the first part of my summer in court due to a bogus fight with Weevil and his posse. I was arrested the same night for drunken lewd acts and murder the same night Veronica and everything happened. The first time I saw her was the night before Logan's funeral. She wasn't in the right state of mind. She is doing better with all us hanging around her. I was glad when I was cleared of the stupid charges. I wasn't even clear on what happened that night. I woke up the next morning lying on a bed in a jail cell. It seems though that a fight broke out and someone killed Thumper. I didn't even know who it was, but the knife was found in my hand. Our lawyer fought that I wasn't a murderer and I was able to do community service. I still don't know what happened, but glad school will keep me busy.

I also have to think of how to tell my parents my girlfriend is pregnant. I was going to break up with Meg to see if I could get back with Veronica, but that thought ended and fizzed out when Meg told me she was pregnant. I couldn't abandon her when it was both of our faults she was in this situation.

"Hey, you look like you're over thinking something," Meg says from the bed next to me.

"No, I was just thinking over everything that happened this summer," I say smiling at her before kissing her.

"I think we should head over to Vee's shortly. It's the last weekend of the summer and I think we should all just hang out," Meg says as she is already getting out of the bed looking for her dress to put back on. I see her in the mirror as she begins to pull it over her head. She has a small bump forming.

"I am so glad I have you," I say kissing her shoulder as I place my hand over her bump.

"Me too," she says turning around to kiss me better. We are interrupted by her phone. "Hello," She says as she listens to the person on the other end.

"What is it?" I ask as she frowns a little.

"Madison woke up. She says Aaron isn't the person who attacked her. She said you did," Meg says as I collapse on the bed. I wouldn't touch Madison for anything in the world.

****LoVe****

?POV

I hate being in the hospital. I know that is one thing I haven't forgotten. I hear the nurses and other people who come and go checking on me. They refer to me as John Doe. I guess I have no name. I don't know how long it has been, but the burning sensation that has been flowing steadily or should I say cursing throughout my body has finally subsided a little. It is now just a little burning.

"How is John doing today," I hear one of my regular nurses asks. I know she is a regular because she smells like cookies. She must be an older lady to by her voice.

"I think the fever that has been raging his body is finally going away. I mean he has had it for almost two months. It seems to be tampering off. I wish we knew how he got in the morgue," the other nurse says.

"I don't know. I only know that the medical examiner was getting ready to perform the autopsy and as he went to push the knife in his chest his arm popped up. John here was lucky the examiner heard a very faint heartbeat and he was rushed up here. There was no body tag on his toe, so it could be anyone's guess what happened," the regular says as she turns the tv on.

"_We are live in front of Kane Software waiting to hear his response to Madison Sinclair's attack on his son 18 year old Duncan Kane. You may remember Madison was found outside by her pool several months ago with a gash in her head just like Kane's daughter Lilly a year and half ago. When Miss. Sinclair woke up and Sheriff Don Lamb spoke with her about her attack she said Duncan Kane in a fit of rage struck her with a bat and left her for dead_," the reporter says.

"_I don't know what it is about this town that makes people who have money think they are above the law_," another reporter says.

"_Well in other news, Monday school starts back up for Neptune High and everyone wants to know how Veronica Echoll's is handling her current situation. Mrs. Echoll's has spent the majority of her summer in doors at Aaron Echoll's former estate which now belongs to her. She won a custody case over her 3 year old sister Grace Kane against Jake Kane. The rumor in she will be starting school pregnant, but since she hardily leaves her home no without her posse of friends during early hours or late hours no one knows for sure_," the first reporter says as the show goes to commercial.

My mind goes back to a day, I must have been happy because I am sitting on a chair with a beautiful blonde sitting next to me. We are both watching a little girl about 3 playing. I can feel this grin on my face as the woman next to me kisses me.

**Flashback***

"_I love you," she says as I deepen the kiss._

"_I love you too Ronnie," I say as she smile at me with her crystal clear blue eyes._

"_Lo, I am glad I have you. I am glad we ran away because if not we wouldn't have her nor would we be together," the woman says kissing me again._

"_Ronnie, with everything that happened this week. I think we should get married. I want to be tied to you for real, for the rest of our lives," I say as she kisses me and just smiles._

**END***

I am brought out of the memory by a sharp pain in my chest. It feels like something is exploding. I hear the monitors going crazy as several voices begin to shout at each other as I drift to sleep.


	13. Father needs and LoVe

Free at Last

Chapter 12: Father needs and LoVe

**Veronica**

It was hard to believe that school was finally starting and the one person I wanted to be walking down the hall with wasn't here. Dick pulls into the parking lot of Neptune High and parks close to the administration building. He looks around for a moment then looks right at me.

"Okay Ronnie, this is it. We are seniors, let's make Logan proud," he smirks without letting me answer his remark as he gets out of his Land Rover and comes to my side opening the door.

"Let the fun begin," I say as Wallace waves from the front entrance. Meg was standing next to him. Duncan had gone to Napa with his parents for a few days because of Madison and her lies. He was lucky that the night Madison was attacked he was actually out of town with Meg and her parents.

"Senior year," I say as I bump into Wallace catching him slightly off guard. He has to take a step to keep himself from stumbling over.

"Nice, Veronica," Meg says as she comes up behind me.

"How was the last day of your summer?" I ask as she puts her arm around mine.

"It was okay. I missed Duncan. We have so much to work out, and this last minute trip with his parents isn't helping me any," she says smiling at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I question as I see Clemmons stepping out of the main office.

"Veronica Mars, err Echolls," he says catching my eye.

"Mr. Clemmons have a good summer," I ask as he motions for me to enter his office.

"It was Veronica free, so yes, I had a good summer," he says as he opens the office door to reveal Keith Mars sitting in one seat as well as Ms. James the guidance counselor sitting next to him.

"Ugh! Do I need a lawyer?" I question halting in the door frame. I had seen Keith a few times over the summer, but he looked like he had aged a lot since my last real encounter at the court house.

"No, this is for you to work through a few things. I am here to help guide the situation and Clemmons is here to keep an eye on things," Ms. James says as I enter the office and close the door.

"I don't like being ambushed. Keith you could have called me for a meeting," I half snap as I plop down in the seat across from him.

"I have called several times. I just need to tell you a few things," he says as I look real hard at him.

"Then get on with it," I say as I listen to him tell me how Jake came to him the night the doctors told him about Logan. He said he was against it, but he didn't want to see Logan suffer either. He told me that he told Jake he would have nothing to do with any final decisions because he had enough guilt on his shoulders.

"Why are you guilty?" Ms. James asks as I look up.

"I am guilty because I couldn't protect my daughter. I didn't see her for who she was. I allowed her to be hurt by the people she thought were her friends. I was more worried about doing a job than really looking at her," he says as I look directly at him for the first time.

"What?" I ask.

"I know you were hurt at Shelly Pomroy's party after Lilly's murder. I know who hurt you, but it won't help with everything that has gone on since then," he mutters getting up and walking out of the office. I sit there stunned. I had hurt him; yes that was what I had wanted to do. Keith Mars wasn't Jake Kane. He hadn't told the doctors to pull the plug; no he just made a valid point.

"Daddy," I say as I run after him. He turns around just in time to catch me in his arms.

"Veronica, I am so sorry," he mumbles into my hair as he rubs his hand down my back. I am crying for the hurt I have held onto for no reason, the hatred that has been eating at me, and for knowing this man would walk through fire for me because he did so to save me.

"Thank you," I say softly pulling my dress down as I look up at him. He has a small smile on his face. "Are you okay?" I question as I see the wheels in his head were working to think something out.

"Ronnie, you okay. Mr. Mars ain't bothering you is he," Dick questions as he stands at his full height before me.

"No, he isn't bothering me. We just had a decision and I decided I needed him," I say laying a hand softly on his forearm to let him know I was fine.

"Okay, see you in class. Mr. Mars," he says as he walks away.

"That is something I wasn't prepared for," my dad says as I only nod my head.

"He grew up a lot this summer. He has been staying in the pool house since I had it remodeled. I think Logan would be proud that Dick has been so mature about all of this," I say as now it's his turn to nod his head. The bell rings signaling the start of 2nd period. "Why don't you come for dinner, you can bring Alicia. Wallace will be over and we can have dinner. Trina left this morning for LA for a week to work on something and it'll be nice for you to get to know Grace," I say as he smiles.

"I would like that," he says as I turn around to head into the office to get a late slip. "Veronica, I know things have changed, but I would like to help out whenever you might need it," he says as I nod my head and wave good bye to him. I get my note and head for class. Dick had saved me a seat in between him and Mac. Mac smiled as I walked in and took my seat.

"I missed you this morning," I say as she hands me water. I half listen as the history teacher talks about what we will be doing throughout the year. I am focused on the conversation I had with my dad. I really have missed him. He would always be my dad, and I needed him more than I thought I did. I thought I could shut him out, but seeing him so sad and hurt made me realize I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him and we weren't on good terms.

The rest of the morning thankfully flies by as I hear a voice in the hallway that I would like to slap silly, but just keep my back to it. "It looks like the white trash has finally been put in her place. I really don't know what Logan even saw in her. I mean look where he is now because of her, he's dead," Madison says as I force myself to breath softly. I keep my back to her as I feel two arms pulling me to them.

"That's enough! You are just jealous that Logan chose her and not you," Dick yells at Madison as she stands with Shelly and Carrie.

"He didn't choose that skank no more than I would," she retorts back.

"At least she didn't accuse someone of a crime who was out of town while it occurred," Casey Gant says as he comes up next to us. "Leave Veronica alone or else," he snaps as I am led out of the hallway and into the quad where Mac, Wallace and Meg are waiting at the 09er table.

"I know your upset, but Veronica you need to eat," Meg says softly handing me some of Luigi's lasagna. I take it from her knowing none of them will let me go without trying to eat. I eat the small piece very slowly praying that I keep it down because my emotions were all over the place.

"I talked with my dad. Wallace your still coming over later, right," I ask as I finish the last of the food.

"Yeah, mom called to tell me Keith said you invited them over for dinner," he says with a half smirk on his face.

"Yes, I did. Can you guys come?" I question as I go around the table.

"Sorry, other plans," Casey says as he smiles and leaves.

"Computer club this evening," Mac says as she finishes her lunch.

"I can come," Meg says as she smiles. Meg had been spending more time over at the house the last couple of weeks, but she never said why. She had been very quiet about what was going on at home, but it worried me a little.

"Good. Dick you coming or are you going surfing with the guys," I ask as he waves to his bother. He had been trying to get on better terms with Cassidy Casablancas all summer. His bother though gave me the chills sometimes the way he looked at me.

The rest of the afternoon was just plain boring. Ms. Dumass the new Journalism teacher had us all sign up for a trip to Shark Stadium to meet Woody Goodman since his daughter Gia was enrolled at our school. I wasn't looking forward to the trip, but it would get us out of school for a whole day.

"Are you excited about our trip to play with the Sharks?" Dick asks excitedly as he pumps fists with Casey before getting in the Rover.

"Not really," I mutter feeling sick all at once.

"Ronnie, you okay," he asks very softly. I look toward him before quickly turning my head out the window and trowing up what little I had for lunch.

"You bitch, you did that on purpose," Madison yells as I look up to see she had red chunks of noodles and meat on her skirt and shoes.

"Madison, enough," Dick says as he walks around the Rover to look at the damage. "Ronnie only threw up, grow up," he mutters as he hands me a bottle of water from the back of the Rover. He gets back in and drives off.

"Did it get on the Rover?" I ask softly trying to break the silence that was happening.

"Ugh, no," he says as he looks over to me.

"Then why are you so quiet," I question.

"I was just thinking about Logan. He would have loved seeing Madison getting set in her place," he says smiling and I knew exactly what he meant. Logan would have had a field day with that kind of juicy news.

He dropped me off with Mrs. Navarro making sure I got inside before he took off. He smiled as she handed him some snack foods to take with him. I asked what she made for dinner, and she smiled as she explained that Mac and Dick both called her at noon to let her know more people would be over for dinner. She had prepared a big Mexican dinner with tacos, burritos, enchiladas, beans, rice and salsa. The dining room table was set as well.

At 5:30 she told me bye when I heard the roar of Eli's old clunker coming up the drive. I walked her out as Wallace, Darrell and his mom were getting out of my dad's crown Vic. Meg had pulled up right behind them waving as she pulled her book bag out of the truck of her CRV.

"Take care tonight," she says as I see Eli wave slightly to me.

"Come on in dinner is on the table and I am starved," I say as everyone begins to file into the entryway.

"You are small still," Alicia says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I have gained some weight, but baby likes mommy sick all the time," I whisper to her when my dad's eyes land on mine.

"I hate that I missed the show down this afternoon with Madison," Meg says sweetly as she pours me some water from the pitcher.

"I was more worried about Dick," Wallace says as he passes me the rice.

"Why were you worried about Dick?" Alicia asks.

"The basketball players thought for sure he had gotten out yelling at Veronica for ruining his paint job or something, but when he turned on Madison. I mean given he yelled at her this morning it was just, so weird," Wallace smirks as he laughs.

"Yes, I'll admit I was worried he was mad too," I shyly say as we all fall in a nice conversation about what happened this summer and how things were going.

"Have you thought of any names?" my dad asks softly as we sit on the couch in the large family room. Alicia was with us, after she sent me out of the kitchen leaving Meg in charge of her boys to clean up.

"I don't know. I mean I want to use L somehow in the first name either way girl or boy. I think Lynn if it's a girl, but I am stuck on the boy. I would use Logan, but I think it would hurt too much," I say as I hear Dick's bellowing voice and Grace's laughter. Duncan must be home because she had gone to Napa with the Kane's even though I was totally against it.

"Momma, look what I got," Grace says as she runs toward me only to stop when she sees the new people in the room.

"Grace this is Alicia, Wallace's mommy, and this is.." I start but stop.

"Grandpa Keith," she finishes as I only nod. I may have been made at my dad, but I still talked to her about him when we watched home movies or she asked something about my dad.

"Come on little monkey. Why don't Auntie Meg and Uncle Dick give you a bath and them mommy can read you a bedtime story," Dick says as I smile at how easy this was too him.

"She has gotten big," Alicia says as I watch the trio go up the stairs.

"Yes, she has. I have to say thought she is getting more of Lilly's demanding personality though," I half laugh.

"Lilly was always one to take control," my dad says laughing. We settle on small talk about him working his cases and how he still hasn't found a good secretary to fill my shoes, he was working some boring cases, but it was work.

"I am glad we had dinner," I say as I am standing at the door watching everyone getting ready to leave. Meg was upstairs working on her homework and Dick was in the pool house playing Wii with Cassidy.

"Thank you Veronica. I know this has been hard on you, but thank you for tonight," my dad says as I laugh.

"It was nice though," I say as I surprise him with a hug. I linger a little longer than I should inhaling his scent. I had missed my dad so much. I really didn't want to let him go.

"Bye," he says as he goes and gets into his vehicle. I walk back into the house a little sadder than I have been recently. I needed to think a few things over, but one thing was for sure. I needed my dad with me more than just for dinner. I needed to figure out how he could be more involved than just visiting.

***LoVe***

**?POV**

I was flying higher than I have ever flown before as all the voices that were speaking just sounded like mumblings in my head. I had some sweet liquid hitting the right spots. I am trying to focus on the sound of the beeping remembering that I had sent it off just a while ago.

"I think he is coming to," one of the nurses says as I blink my eyes twice.

"Marge oh my, he is waking up," another nurse says as I turn my head slightly. I have a little tightness in it, but can move it.

"Wa.." I try to say as I feel something in my throat.

"You have a tube in your mouth," the first nurse Marge says as I move my hand to jerk it out to be stopped by her hand pulling it away. "I'll take it out shortly," she says softly as an older man comes into the room. He flashes his light in my eyes and touches me in different spots. He then says they can remove the tube.

"Water," I mumble with a very hoarse voice.

"Drink it slowly," Marge says as I try to guzzle it down. I was so thirsty it was terrible.

"Where am I?" I mumble.

"You are in Neptune, California," Marge says as I see the video on the news of a crash, and I have flashes of a fire and Ronnie.

"Keith Mars, I need to see him," I say as I try to remember how I got here. Last thing I remember was my dad had found us and was burning down our home with both Veronica and Grace inside. God, I didn't know if Veronica was alive or dead.

"Mr. Mars we have a patient here who says he needs to see you right away," the nurse is saying into the receiver. "No, he hasn't told us his name. He has been here for almost 2 and half months," she answers as she looks over to me.

"I'm Logan Echolls," I say as she almost drops the phone.

"He says he's Logan Echolls," she says before turning away and leaving the room. I look to the TV that is saying something about an accident with a bus load of students.


	14. Bus Crash Baby

Free at Last

Chapter 13: Bus Crash Baby

**Keith**—(before the bus crash)

I dropped the phone just as the nurse had told me the name of the person wanting to talk with me. I have been thinking about him a lot since I had dinner with Veronica, but never in my wildest dreams would I think I would get a call telling me he was alive.

"Jake," I say as he answers the phone.

"Logan is alive," I say as I hear the fax machine beep and start printing. The hospital was sending me a picture of the young man.

"What do you mean? I mean the doctor told us he stopped breathing, and then they cremated him," Jake wonders out loud.

"I know, but I have a nurse stating he is alive and a fax that just confirmed it," I say looking at the picture of the young man lying in a hospital bed.

"That is good news, have you told Veronica yet," he questions.

"I'm going to call her shortly, but I have Grace right now and don't want to take her to the hospital with me," I say looking over at the sleeping girl curled up on my couch.

"I'll be by in about 10 minutes, we are nearby," he says softly. Veronica still was upset with him, but she had allowed him to have Grace for small periods of time, and I think she would be fine with this situation since it would be because I was going to see Logan.

"Dad is there something wrong," Veronica asks as she answers the phone.

"No, I was just calling to tell you I have a meeting I have to go to, and I asked Jake to help with Grace," I say before I go into deep details of why,

"I don't, ugh! Fine, I wish you didn't have to, but I guess Duncan can bring her over later," she mutters. "Dick stop that," she says softly as she laughs.

"How was your trip?" I question taking her away from the Kane issue.

"It was okay; I got to meet Terrence Cook. He was nice. Duncan and several of the other 09ers are driving back in a limo. Dick, Meg and I are on the bus," she says as I wonder why the kids are separated.

"The bus smells funny. Dick though wouldn't allow me to ride on the bus unsupervised," she says laughing as I hear Dick say something to low for my hearing.

"Well at least he is doing well at keeping you occupied," I say laughing because Dick had really been doing a great job at protecting Veronica.

"I don't want to sound too bad, but was there a reason to this call other than father/daughter chit chat," she says laughing. We could have some great funny talks.

"Actually I am headed to the hospital because I got a phone call that will change everything," I stop talking when I hear a loud pop like explosion and screaming. "Veronica," I yell into the phone.

"Keith, what's wrong," Jake says as he sees me.

"Something happened, Veronica the bus," I mutter as Jake's phone rings.

"Duncan slow down. What? Where are you? No, I'm with Keith right now, yes I will let him know," he says as I look over to him.

"Veronica's not with him," I mutter.

"No, Duncan says the bus went over the cliffs about a half a mile ahead of them," Jake says as I run out of the office with him yelling behind me. I hear the sirens and decide to follow them. My baby girl was in trouble and damn the fact that this would kill me.

***LoVe****

**Veronica**—(morning of crash)

I was feeling lighter than I have felt in a long time. I knew what my baby was going to be, but decided to keep it a secret only Grace knows and she's too preoccupied with people visiting to remember what I told her. She was excited because Lettie wasn't going to be able to watch her today so she was going to be spending the day with my dad.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" I ask as I tickle her slightly making her laugh.

"Yes, good girl," she says laughing as I hear shoes on the tile in the entryway.

"Oh, are you two busy? Should I come back later?" my dad says smiling.

"Grandpa," Grace yells as she struggles getting away from me. "Grandpa help," she says laughing as I tickle some more.

"I don't know. Momma might try to tickle me," he mocks her little voice causing her to laugh harder.

"Okay, you want Grandpa," I ask and she nods her head.

"Please," she whines as she tilts her tiny little head.

"I swear Mr. Mars how do you avoid that head tilt thing," dick says as he comes into the living room from the pool house.

"I'm not immune," he mutters as Grace launches herself at him.

"Pony, Grandpa," Grace says as she tilts her head once again.

"Yes, dad when are we getting a pony," I say joining into her little want of a pony.

"Sorry kiddo, no pony," he says shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Don't worry Grace; Ronnie here is loaded she can get you a pony?" Dick says as I sock him in the arm.

"Pony momma," she says struggling out of my dad's arms.

"Not today. If anyone is getting a p-o-n-y, it will be me," I say spelling the word out to end the discussion. I point at both my dad and Dick to stop before they say something else about it.

"Moving on, Ronnie we should head out big day," Dick says causally as I kiss Grace.

"Big day," my dad says.

"We are going on a field trip to Shark Stadium for our journalism class. It seems Gia Goodman, Woody Goodman's daughter. We were invited out to his place because Gia is going to be attending Neptune High," I say as I pick up my school bag.

"Have fun," he says as I join Dick outside. We ride to the high school in silence. I just had this nagging feeling that something big was going to happen that was going to change everything. It was odd feeling that I only felt once before when Jake told the doctors to pull the plug on Logan. I checked into first period and then was excused for the rest of the day.

"Mrs. Mars-Echolls please stay out of trouble while you are away," Mr. Clemmons says as I walk by him in the hallway.

"Mr. C trouble just finds me," I say as innocently as I could.

"Yes, that may be so, but try to avoid it," he mutters taking off after a student running down the hall. I laugh because he was kind of right, trouble seemed to find me.

Duncan holds his hand for Meg as she walks up toward the group. Duncan had been waiting with Dick and me. We get on the bus heading to the back of it. Dick is sitting in the seat beside me and Beaver is in the seat behind Dick, his arms thrown over the seat towards the others.

"Miss Dumbass" Dick ssays smirking because he knew that wasn't her name.

"It's "Dumazz," Dick." Ms. Dumass replies.

"Well, my name's pronounced "Re-shard" and it stinks back here. I think someone died." Dick retorts as I just shake my head at his stubbornness.

"You're free to sit closer to the front." Ms. Dumass replies with a sickly sweet smile. Dick looks at the people in the front and thinks better of it.

"That's okay. I don't think that's gonna help. Thanks anyway. I guess they don't pay well enough to clean buses before trips," Dick remarks as he slumps back into the seat beside me. I nudge him with my elbow.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," I say as I notice him looking toward Gia.

"Because you have no one else to look after you but the Dickster," he smirks mockingly. Before turning to Duncan and asking him "Hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?"

"Let me guess: you want to pluck her." Duncan mocks as Meg gives him a raised eyebrow. Beaver and Dick are grinning. I am shaking my head because for the life of me I see one side of Dick and then when he is out and about there is this whole other Dick.

Woody Goodman I notice is dressed in a baseball uniform, as he speaks to us. We are in the owner's box which overlooks the diamond. It is a very nice view from here, my dad would kill for seats like this for a padres game.

"As many of you know, I'm running for Mayor of Neptune. And I thought it was important as a mayoral candidate, my daughter, Gia, attend the public high school in Neptune." Woody says as his daughter gets up and waves her hand. She goes on to say that she didn't know how we dressed so she dressed like she did.

Dick who was sitting next to Gia looks longingly at her.

Duncan and I share a look as Gia returns to her seat. If she goes out with Dick; she has no clue what she is getting herself into.

"My daughter, she's a cool kid. Play nice." Woody says laughing.

It is a while later as Duncan is helping himself to food from a buffet. Meg is standing beside him as Dick chats with Gia a little way from us.

"It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned a professional baseball team." Duncan says as I laugh because it sure did seem that way. Meg nudges me as I look at the pictures on display.

"I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that." I say as Meg goes to pinch his side.

"I have an excellent metabolism. Thanks honey," he says as he kisses the side of Meg's forehead. I smile because I like the two of them together. They are a sweet couple.

"Well then, it's official. I hate you." I say smirking as Meg laughs at our conversation.

"Yes, sure. You have a great body Veronica," he says as Meg nods to his statement.

"Right, I feel like a bloated whale right now," I say catching the huge grin Meg has on her face.

"You look great," she says pulling me in for a hug. Duncan laughs as I spot Terrence Cook and Woody talking. Terrence does not look happy at all. Dick comes over us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you and your girlfriends, whose quick wit I find enchanting, like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool." Dick says giving us a huge grin.

"Hell, yeah. I mean right ladies," he questions as I shake my head.

"I want to ride back on the bus," I say because it was true. There would be too many 09ers in the limo for me. I knew they treated me differently now because I had the Echolls fortune, but I don't think I could stand to be in a small space with them for the ride home. Meg gives Duncan a baleful look. His eyes plead.

"I agree with Veronica, I think I will ride the bus with her," Meg say smiling sweetly toward Duncan.

"No, ladies I draw the line with the bus's smell here, but not going home," Duncan say softly.

"I guess I'll be riding the bus back with you two perfectly abnormal teen girls who I loathe right now," Dick mutters as he walks away. Duncan laughs because Dick was the one getting the limo, but he was riding back with us.

I notice Terrence approaching the buffet table. So I turn toward him, "Excuse me, Mr. Cook?"

"Yes ma'am." He says smiling.

"I just wanted to say…you are my dad's favorite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe." I say softly but seriously because it was so true. My dad was totally fascinated with Cook.

"Well, that is an honor. You tell him "thanks" for me." He says as she shakes my hand.

"When my dad finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand." I say causing Duncan and Meg to laugh. "Would you sign this," I ask as Meg hands me a baseball. He takes it from me and signs it. I take a napkin and wrap the ball in it. I would give it to my dad as a peace offering gift.

"So, who's your favorite player?" he questions me as I look back at Duncan because he knows it.

"Ummm..." I say trying to stall.

"Tell him. Be honest." Duncan says as I turn and give him a pointed look which causes Meg to laugh at our exchange.

"It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?" he asks not surprised at all.

"He's so pretty." I say honestly as I feel my cheeks getting hot. Duncan snorts out a laugh and then a grunt as Meg elbows him hard in the side. She is grinning as she looks over to me.

After our little talk Duncan takes my bag from me because my shoulder was hurting. I quickly took my phone out in case my dad called with anything about Grace. I was walking toward the bus when I realized Duncan had my bad and the limo had already left. The bus still smelled but we opened up all the windows to let the air in.

It was nice and different to just be hanging out with Meg and Dick for once. I think back a year ago if someone had told me I would be here with the two of them I would have told them to get lost. We stopped halfway at a gas station. I used the bathroom, while Meg got me water. I saw Eli one the way back to the bus. He looked up when he saw me, but never said a word. I thought it was odd to see him this far away from his gang, but let it go.

We were all talking and laughing as my dad called me. We talked for a little while. I had to let go of my anger when he told me he had to go somewhere so Jake was going to be watching Grace until I got back. He was about ready to tell me something when a bright light flashed in the front of the bus. It sounded like metal burst or something as the bus went up slightly and then slammed down. There was little time as the bus lurched forward hitting the wall separating the road from the edge of the cliff.

Dick was sitting beside me pulled me close to him as I pulled Meg toward me. We slumped down together in between the seats as the bus went over the ledge. Dick kept his arms around us as he half held onto the back of the seat in front of us. It was only seconds if even that, the bus hit the side of the cliff causing the three of us to shift slightly. Dick still held tightly to us as Meg slipped a little. I hit my head on the seat causing pain to shoot through me. Then the bus shifted and we were plunging into the icy water below.

"Ronnie," Dick says as I sputter water out of my mouth. My whole body was in pain. I felt like I had been thrown out of an airplane.

"Where's Meg?" I question as I see her just in front of me. She was holding her arm that was bent at the wrong angle. "Come on," I say softly as I try to reach her. The water was coming in from all directions. The bus was sinking and it was going down fast.

"Dick get Veronica out of here," Meg says as loud as she could, but when Dick reaches for me I shake him off as I move toward her. I see the door is slightly wedged open.

"We'll go through the back door. Do you see anyone else?" I question as the bus is now full of water and I am being pulled down with it as we sink. Dick has my arm jerking me through the door as I hold tightly to Meg. I was praying that we made it as I looked down at the bus that was now below us. I let my eyes close as the darkness pulled me under.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"Mr. Mars is on his way here," I sent him your photo after talking with him. "How are you doing?" the nurse asks as I flip through the channels not really paying attention to any of it until I see flashing on the bottom of the screen, "**Neptune High School Bus goes over cliff.**"

"I don't need anything right now," I half snap as I don't even look toward her. I stare at the TV screen as they show picture of the students that were on the bus. My heart sank as Veronica's and Dick's pictures were up with some kids I didn't know. I did recognize Meg's picture though. It had been several hours since she even called him, so I had wondered what the holdup was, but I guess when your daughter is hurt that could keep you.

"Logan," I hear a voice say my name as I open my eyes. It was dark outside. I must have gone to sleep.

"Duncan, where's Veronica," I ask hoping she isn't dead.

"Man, its good to see you alive," he says really fast. I just nod my head.

"She's in surgery right now. She is going to be fine," he says softly trying to make me believe it.

"I want to see her," I snap as I try to get up.

"Logan, seriously she is in surgery right now. Keith said when she wakes up he'll let you know," he says eying me up.

"Why are you staring at me?" I snap after several minutes.

"God, Logan we buried you at the beginning of summer. It has been a long as hell summer for all of us. Veronica was miserable most of it, although she did have good reason," he says as he sits down on the bed toward the foot of it.

"Why did you all think I was dead?" I ask because it was the first question that popped into my head.

"When you guys got here from where you were, it was bad. You were beat up pretty badly and had some burns. Keith was burned some as was my dad. Veronica had suffered a concussion and Grace was fine. The doctors told my dad you were suffering and a choice had to be made fast. Dude, I promise you Veronica wasn't going for it, but in the end after several doctors all said you weren't going to recover and that you were suffering. My dad pulled the plug," Duncan says softly barely meeting my eyes.

"Your dad did what," I yell.

"Logan," I see the bastard in the doorway.

"Get the hell out," I snap at him, but he only enters coming closer to me.

"I brought Grace," he says as I see the little girl curled into his shoulder. I had missed her so much. He set her down on the bed. She looks up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy not in heaven," she says looking toward Jake and Duncan. She moves up into my waiting arms.

"No, sweetie. I am right here." I mumble into her hair. I hold her tightly to me.

"Logan, I did only what I thought was right. You were in so much pain. If my son was in that pain I would have done the same thing. Just to let you know Veronica has made me pay for that decision every day since then," he says as he walks out of the door. That's my girl, I think in my head.

"What does your dad mean by that?" I ask. Duncan goes into detail about the paternity tests who was who and the court cases. I could see Veronica getting her way in that. He told me how Veronica has been living in my families home because she shut her dad out after Jake did what he did.

"I tell you everyone has been there for her. Dick has stayed with her in the pool house after she remodeled it. Meg is dating me, and I totally love her. Veronica may not be my sister, but she has become one," he says smiling. He moves on to all the summer things they did and how there are so many more people in their little group. I am glad she had friends now.

"Thanks for this. Duncan I really want to thank you for looking out for her," I say as he takes his leave. I watch for a while as Grace sleeps in my arms. I missed her little personality. She was the right mix of Veronica and Lilly.

"How are you doing Logan?" Keith says as he walks into the room. I feel the tears entering my eyes. He looked like he had aged 40 years since I last saw him.

"I'm alive," I say softly as he chuckles.

"Yes, I see that. I came to tell you Veronica is resting and will be moved into a room later. The nurses are going to move you there first. I hear Duncan and Jake have seen you," he says as I nod my head. "Dick is here; he was with the girls and helped them get out of the bus. He will be fine just bruised and scraped. Meg is fine as well," I stop him as there is only one person I want to know about.

"Come on Sherriff," I say agitated. He smiles a small smirk. He has been toying with me.

"Veronica is doing well. She has several bruises all over her, but she'll recover. She will have a sling over her right arm she hurt her shoulder and wrist during the crash," he says as Grace begins to move.

"Why was she in surgery?" I question. He looks over to me with a sad look.

"They had to perform an emergency c-section. Veronica was 5 and a half months pregnant. The baby was in distress and the doctors said if they didn't deliver, she might miscarry," he said in a very sadden voice. He was in pain.

"Did the baby survive?" I ask worried it died and I knew Veronica would suffer more.

"She is in ICU, right now. The doctors say if she survives the first 24 hours she isn't out of the woods, but she has a fighting chance," he says as I look toward the man that would be hurting just as much as his daughter if anything bad happened.

I didn't hear much more of what he was saying as I focused on the fact that I had a daughter. Veronica had carried our daughter without me by her side all the while thinking I had died. She struggled, and was in a crash that could have taken her and our daughter from me. I don't even notice the nurses have moved me to a bigger room.

"Logan," Veronica says softly as I turn to look in the direction of her voice. My eyes swell with tears. "I died in that bus crash," she mumbles.

"No, Bobcat you are alive. I am alive," I say as I test my feet and climb out of bed. I have a hard time standing, but hold tightly to Grace as I make my way to Veronica. I climb into her bed and she leans into me.

"I missed you," she mumbles into my chest.

"I missed you too, it seems I missed a lot," I mutter.

"You're here now. We have so much to talk about, but right now I want to sleep with you and Grace. I wish our little baby was here," she says softly.

"We'll see her in the morning. I promise," I say as I snuggle closer to her. I feel her breathing change as I let sleep take me with the love of my life tucked into my side and our daughter on my chest. Yes, tomorrow will come and we'll face it together.

_***LoVe***_

_A/N: I took some of the dialogue with the bus and Shark's field from Season 2 Episode 1. I added my own twist to it; finally LoVe has found their way to each other. What is going to happen now? Continue to read and find out. Reviews make me write faster._


	15. Family Reunion Maybe?

Free at Last

Chapter 14: Family Reunion Maybe?

**Logan**

I woke up for the first time happy and loved. I looked to my side and saw Veronica and Grace. Man the last 24 hours were brutal for me after hearing she was in the crash that claimed 7 lives. I was thankful that Dick and Meg were also alive, but more thankful and happy for Veronica. I slowly slipped out of the hospital bed only to see Keith standing in the doorway of the room.

"Sheriff," I say as I make my way toward him slowly but steadily.

"I have never been so glad to see you alive than I am right now," he musters out. "I want you to know Veronica and I are just getting back into normal. We had a falling out over Jake Kane, but I didn't have any decision or part of his decisions," he says slowly.

"I'm here, it's all good," I mutter as I make my way out of the door. Duncan is just coming into the hallway.

"Logan man you shouldn't be out of bed," he says on hand on my shoulder.

"I want to see my daughter. I don't want her alone right now," I say as I see Keith coming up behind me with a wheelchair. I want to refuse, but I can see this look of determination in his eye. I sit down in it as he pushes it close.

"I'll take you to her," he says as he moves me away from Duncan and down a hallway to the elevators. We go down a floor and he walks toward a huge windowed area. I stand up looking into the room where several babies lay in little bassinets. I see a small incubator in the far corner near the nurses with Mars-Echolls over the baby.

"That's my daughter," I say as my voice catches in my throat.

"Let's go meet her, daddy," he says as he pushes me into the room and lets the nurse on duty know who I am. She smiled and gave me a small bracelet for my hand and then let me see my girl. She told me I couldn't hold her, but I could put my hand in her bed and touch her. I smiled as I moved closer to the baby. I placed my hand into the incubator and held my daughters little hand in mine. She opened her eyes slightly to show off a little blue. I could see she would also have blondish hair from the light coloring of hair already covering her small head.

"She's a small Veronica," I mumble as I see Keith nod his head.

"I just hope she isn't as much trouble as her mom," he says smiling over at me from the other side of the incubator.

"She's tiny, but mighty," I smirk as Keith chuckles softly.

"Logan, I am glad you're alive," he says as he places his hand on my shoulder once again. "I'll go stay with Veronica, she might worry or think last night was a dream with you down here," he says. I hadn't thought of that, her worrying if she woke up and I was gone.

"I'll come back up later," I say as I return to focus on my little girl. Keith walks away leaving me to look after her while he goes to look after his own daughter, ironically I laugh to myself.

The nurse comes over and checks on the baby a few times looking at the machines and what not. She seems like she wants to say something to me at one point, but she leaves it alone. I have my head resting on the incubator when I feel a soft arm wrap around my arm.

"I woke up and you were gone," Veronica says softly as I turn to look at her. Her arm was in the shoulder strap and she was in a wheelchair as well. I would imagine that she would need one after having a c-section not too long ago.

"I wanted our daughter to know she was loved and cherished," I say through broken words.

"I'm sure she knows that," she softly whispers as she makes her way into my lap. I wrap my arms around her as I hold her. I lay my head in the crook of her neck and inhale her sent, she smells slightly of her perfume Promises and of strawberries.

"I hope you weren't worried," I mumbled into her skin.

"My dad was there when I woke up. He told me you were here," she says as she tries to use her open hand to move my head. "I want to see into your face. I haven't seen it up close in so long," she says as I look up into her face. She surprises me by kissing me on the lips. I deepen the kiss as I pull her closer. I wanted her in so many ways, God I loved her.

"Have you thought of any names for her?" I whisper breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I have only thought of one. I wanted to name her after your mom," she says with a smile. I felt honored by that. I didn't know what to say.

"Hello, Lynn," I whisper once I found my voice as I reach for my little girls hand once again holding tightly to her mom.

****XOXOXOXO****

Veronica and I had been released two weeks ago and were back at school. I hated school and wanted to spend all day at home, but Keith being the grownup in the house at the moment because according to the doctors we needed supervision made us both go to school. We would leave after lunch, and spend the afternoon at the hospital with Grace and Lynn. Today was special though because Lynn was going to be released.

"Are you excited?" Dick asks almost bouncing in his seat eating some pizza.

"Yes, Dick," Veronica says annoyed because he has asked her that question several times already.

"Logan, Dick, Veronica," Meg says as she sits down beside of Duncan who was staring at me. He had become a little strange the last few days like he had something on his mind, but didn't want to share it.

"Hey," Veronica says as she notices Meg's snob on the Italian food Veronica had passed to her.

"No thanks," she smiles sweetly but passes the box to Duncan; he just pushes it away from her.

"Is Papa Mars still hanging around," Duncan finally says breaking his silence. Veronica snorts at his question as everyone at our table laughs.

"Yes, Duncan," she says as he smiles. I have noticed how he seems to look at Veronica at times longingly and it creeps me out, but Dick has reminded me several times Veronica leaned on him and not Duncan. Dick would smile and say there was no way he would allow Duncan to raise my child, he would but no one else. I laughed at that thought Dick raising a child.

"Of course, is he staying in the house or with Dick?" he questions smirking.

"He took over Lynn's old room. Meg, we are going to study tonight still," Veronica says as she turns her attention to Meg.

"I thought you two might be busy with Lynn," she says as she eats her salad.

"No, she'll be home, but that test tomorrow isn't going to ace it's self," Veronica says smiling as she snuggles into my side. It was nice to be here with her. We have talked about the bus crash and her summer. I told her how the hospital was, and that it was strange while I was out of things. Since I missed some school things I have been doing double the work to make up for everything I missed. I have a few things to finish and then I'll be caught up.

"Let's head to class," Meg says as we pick up our trash, and toss it before we all walk inside to meet up with Mac and Wallace in the last class for us. I must say it is nice to have people to trust and call your friends. I sure am thankful that Veronica had their support. It means so much to me to know she wasn't left alone to fall or wither away.

"Mr. Echolls, Mrs. Echolls nice of you two to show up for class today," the new Journalism teacher snaps at us when we walk in. Veronica seems to want to say something, but moves toward Meg instead. I follow her as we sit down and listen to the teacher talk about our new assignments.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand," Veronica says the moment the bell rings. Meg laughs as she looks at Veronica's pout after saying her statement.

"I don't know, I mean this is the educational building," I was still talking when she elbows me in the side. "Hey, Rocky put your weapons away, I'll go willingly. There is no need for violence," I say jokingly as she put up a fist to shadow me as I pretend to hit forward and back.

"Well lookie here, it's blonde and blonder," Thumper sneers toward us as I pull Veronica closer to me.

"Don't you have some roadside cleaning to do?" I question as I make a move to walk away, but Thumper pushes me up against the locker.

"Weevil may have had a soft spot for your little lady here, but I ain't Weevil. You rick people think it's okay to murder us because of our skin color, but its wrong. You little friend who killed Felix is going down. I suggest you tell him to do the right thing before you or someone you care for gets hurt," he says as he reaches out to touch Veronica. I pull her more into my side bracing myself for the hit that never comes.

"Thumper, the bell rang for class. Get to going," Mr. Clemmons says as he notices us. "Mr. Echolls, Mrs. Echolls why don't you head out," he says motioning as he steps toward us giving us the space we need to get away.

***LoVe***

**Veronica****  
**

Logan and I have been getting along very well together. It was weird that to the two of it was as if the time apart brought us closer together. We actually have been attending school which is not something that I really wanted to do but you know with your dad being Keith Mars sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. Of course dad is staying with us for some time, he was supposed to stay in the pool house with Dick, but Dick vetoed that right away. Logan has been very supportive of my dad being with us, which was really a scary thing, but he just said it was nice to have an adult who cares about us looking out for us.

Of course I was not surprised that my dad and Logan have talked. They seem to have worked out their issues or at least set them aside for the time being. I on the other hand I still have issues with Jack Kane, but I'm trying to work pass my issues with my dad because like Logan tells me he is my dad and will be the only one I ever have. I know before Logan was back in the picture my dad and I were working on things, but Logan has really wanted Keith to be more involved. I don't know if I should worry for this situation or just go with the flow.

At lunchtime things just seemed off to me like something was going on, but no one really would explain what it was. Meg and Duncan seemed off like secret off kind of situation. Meg wasn't her perky happy go self and Duncan seemed more spaced out than usual. I would have to pull Meg aside later to see if there was anything I could help her with or if Duncan was just being a butt. 

"Veronica are you ready time to go get her baby he ready to bring went home because I am," Logan says after our encounter with Thumper in the hallway. I was a little upset with our Journalism teacher but the smile on Logan's face over our daughter lets it slide for now. I laughed as Logan, and I got into his car when he said that because of course Logan's been so happy. He has been very excited all day long about it. I know he was worried about being like his dad, but he is so amazing with Grace, and he'll be awesome with Lynn as well.

"Yes Logan are you," I ask with a huge smirk as he kisses my knuckles and starts the car. He laughed at me as he pulled out of the parking lot of course he was excited, he was practically jumping in his seat. We drove in silence just holding hands to the hospital. We got into the elevator went up to the nursery area where Lynn would be. She would be in her little bed waiting for us. We get off the elevator and my heart sinks as I see the officers surrounding the nurse's area. I look through the glass where all the newborns where and saw my dad. My dad looked up as if he could feel my presences and the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Mr. and Mrs. Echolls this is an active crime scene. Would you please follow the Deputy," Deputy D'Amato was saying when I don't know why I did it, but I punched him in the face.

"Veronica," my dad says as I go to do it again.

"Don't Veronica me," I snap as Logan pulls me closer to him.

"Leo go get some ice for your nose. Have a nurse check it as well," my dad says as he turns to me. "Veronica, you can't punch people for no reason. I asked him to have you taken to a secluded room," he says as he motions for us to follow.

"I hate to sound rude, but what do you expect our daughter isn't where we left her," Logan snaps.

"I know. I was just going to call you. A nurse went in to check on her about an hour ago and found her missing. I tried to reach both of you, but your phones were off. We have dusted for prints and have security getting the surveillance, but we don't know anything just yet," he says as I try to stay calm. 

"You don't expect us to just sit around waiting for things to happen. Sheriff you're going to do your job and bring our daughter to us," Logan snaps as I let a small chuckle slip.

"Logan, don't you think he's taking this serious. Lynn is his granddaughter," I say crying as both men wrap me tightly in their arms holding me close as I cry.

"Please dad, I can't lose my daughter," Logan says startling me and my dad.

"I know Logan, I promise you I have everyone I trust on the case," he says keeping a tight grip on us. Someone had kidnapped my daughter, and of course someone was going to pay for it.

"Sheriff, I think you might want to see this," Deputy D'Amato says bringing a laptop into the room with him. He sets it on the table and we all turn to watch a person enter the nursery and go right to our daughters' bed, pick her up and look right into the camera with a smirk as they walk out with her.

"No, it can't be them," I say as my world falls apart seeing the one person I wouldn't think of taking my innocent daughter. What game was this person trying to play?


	16. Aaron's Trouble

Free at Last

Chapter 15: Aaron's Trouble

**Logan**

I was livid that this jerk was coming back into our lives. Veronica didn't need this crap happening all over again. I don't know what his problem was. I mean it has been months since we have even seen him. I totally thought Duncan had said he was sent to a boarding school somewhere back East. Why the hell did he show up and take my daughter? 

"Keith, how the hell had this happen in the first place," I ask as I rub soothing circles on Veronica's back. She had been very quiet ever since Deputy Leo showed us the video of Troy Vandergrift taking Lynn. 

"It seems that is the big question right now. Logan take Veronica home. I'll keep the two of you up to date with info," he says as Leo stands. 

"Dad, when Troy and I ended things it was because if the information you gave me. Troy was responsible for his dad's car being stolen, and I took steroids, he tried to steal from another boy," she says quietly. 

Sweetie I want you to go visit with your friends study do it. I know that doesn't sound like something you want to do, but I think right now you will need the comfort of friends. If you need to blame someone, blame Troy he took your daughter. But let the deputies and me worry about Lynn," Keith half demands. 

"Dad why," she whispers crying softly. I didn't know how to console her; she had depended on her friends for so long I felt like an outsider. "Megan Duncan should be over soon," she finally says as she stands up, but not before looking back to me and holding her hand out. "We're in this together," she whispers as I lead her out of the room and to our waiting car.

When we got back to the house Veronica was pacing as our friends began to show up. I explained what had happened and when Duncan brought Grace in, Veronica grabbed her. The whole night as we studied and tried to act normal, but were totally not she held Grace close by. I could tell Grace knew something was off, but she clinged to her sister as well. They were each other's life line right now.

Veronica said 'good night' to everyone about 10:30 taking a sleepy Grace with her. I finished up the studying I needed to do for my history test and excused myself. On our study session like this most of our friends would stay the night, Mac had already took her leave with Meg. Duncan and Wallace were finishing up, so I didn't mind leaving them to it.

"Hey," I say as I slide into bed next to Veronica only to get a small leg. I lift up the covers to find Grace in our bed.

"I needed her here," Veronica whispers as I kiss her forehead.

"No need to explain. I understand fully. We will get our little girl back," I say softly as I pull both Grace and Veronica to me. "I can't promise it, but I know your dad will stop at nothing until we have her back," I finish as I kiss her head this time.

"I know," she mumbles as I feel her steady breathing telling me she fell asleep. I laid there for some time just thinking of why Troy would take our daughter, what was in all this for him. He may have been a drug dealer. Yet, kidnapping just doesn't fit. I look at the clock to see it was almost 5 and I was still wide awake.

"God, you scared me," I snap as I jumped when Keith came into the kitchen looking like I felt.

"Morning to you to," he mumbles as I hit the on switch for the coffee maker. "Trina called to see how you and Veronica were doing," he says as he sits down.

"What did you tell her?" I ask as I slide a bagel to him that I had just toasted.

"I told her the truth. That Lynn was kidnapped," he says as I see Veronica coming down the stairs carrying Grace in her arms.

"I thought I smelled coffee," she says as Grace moves to Keith. "Really I thought I was teaching you better than this, where's the bacon," she says jokingly.

"You don't have to act all tough. I know it hurts," I say as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yeah, it does," she mutters as Keith watches the two of us.

"I've gotta get to the Sheriff's station the Mayor is letting me handle this case since it's my granddaughter, and the fact that Lamb is incompetent helped a little," he says as he kisses Veronica and hands her back Grace.

I look at the clock as I see Mac and Meg coming down the stairs while Duncan and Wallace are coming in from the backyard. I wonder where Dick was, but decide not to ask.

"Have you heard anything new?" Meg asks as she sits down beside of Veronica.

"No, Keith left a little while ago. He is going to work with the Sheriff's department in finding her. I mean how far can Troy really get," I say as Duncan looks over at me. I knew he was friends with Troy at one time, but last night he wasn't okay with what he had done.

"I don't want to go to school," Veronica says as Grace is playing with her hair. I see Jake Kane coming into the kitchen area as Veronica turns around. She freezes clutching Grace to her chest.

"Keith asked me to come check on all of you guys," he starts but stops when he notices Veronica tensing up. I know she has been working on trying to forgive him for what he did, but she was still struggling with it. So when she went right to him it surprised all of us.

"Why would someone take my baby from me?" she cries as Jake wraps his arm carefully around her.

"I don't know Veronica, but I have Clarence looking into it. I know things between us are rocky, but I want you to know I am here for both you and Logan," he says as she nods her head slowly.

"Thank you," she mumbles into his shirt. I was floored by her openness with him, but then who could really relate to her right now is him. He did lose his daughter as well maybe not by kidnapping but through death.

"Thanks Mr. Kane, V, we need to head to school," I say as I see her pass Grace to him.

"I just came by to see how you guys were doing, Grace can come with me if you want," he says looking excited about the possibility.

"Um, sure," Veronica finally says as she bits her lip. I watch as she gives a small smile following closely behind me. As we enter the school parking lot, it was funny to see the people around looking as four different vehicles park right next to each other. Yes, we always make an entrance wherever we go.

"Let's blow this soda stand," Veronica says as everyone busts out laughing. Yes, it may look like we are all enjoying ourselves, but on the inside we are dying to figure out where are daughter was.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I know I surprised everyone with going to Jake Kane the man I have been waging a war with both internally and externally was the only person I could think of who might really understand how Logan and I felt. He lost his daughter as well. I mean she wasn't just kidnapped, but murdered. It felt good to be able to just relax as he hugged me. I knew I had Logan right beside me. Jake was only doing what he thought would be the best in the situation that was presented to him.

"What's going on in that blonde head of yours?" Logan asks as I sit down next to him during lunch.

"I was thinking about things," I say because it was true I spent the morning just going through the motions. I had heard what the teachers had said, but just filed the crap in the back of my mind. I had worked out a small map of people connected to Troy in any way that might want to take my daughter.

"I was wondering how you were really doing," Logan says firmly. I watch as our friends sit down around us. Dick had bought Mexican food for lunch today. I loved the tacos from the place he ordered from so I quickly grabbed the bag labeled tacos.

"Honesty, I don't think you want to know," I say softly as I place a taco in front of him.

"Yes, remember I love you no matter what," he says softly kissing me. I pull my notebook out and show him the notes I was making about Troy. "So you have been working a case," he says smugly. I slowly nod my head.

"I just need to focus like this or I am going to go crazy worrying about her," I say softly as I let a few tears fall. He pulls me closely.

"Ronnie, if you weren't doing something like this you wouldn't be you. I am surprised though you waited until today," he smirks as he says that. I hit him in the shoulder as he feigns hurt.

"Where are we going to start at?" Dick says in-between bites. I almost choke on the bite in my mouth. Logan pats me on the back.

"Dick, I am only working on details and people he knows," I say as I pass the sheet over to him.

"He knew your dad," Dick says as he pushes the paper closer to Duncan. He looks it over and nods his head.

"Yeah, he knew your dad, Logan. I remember this one time he was talking about how his dad had worked on your dad's LA home. I remember seeing this photo of him and your dad hung up in his room when he moved to Neptune," Duncan says as Logan writes 'Aaron Echolls' on the sheet of people known.

"I think we found our common person," I say. "I knew there was something more than just wanting our daughter. This goes beyond me or you. It has everything to do with your dad," I say as I look to Logan who just looks so pissed.

"Yes, it seems we can't get away from him," he says as he stands up and walks away. I want to go after him, but the way he stalks away I know he wants to be alone.

"Veronica is everything alright," he ask as I just want to be in his arms right now.

"I was thinking about the people Troy might know and made a list," I stopped when I heard him sigh.

"Honey, please let me and the guys worry about this," he says as I start to cry.

"I am trying dad," I say as Meg wraps her arm around me. "We were all thinking, it was a group discussion," I say softly.

"A group effort like the Scooby gang," he says laughing a little. I smile as I think that could be our name.

"Yeah, but not to get off point because I am going to have to go look for Logan shortly, short story Troy knows Aaron," I say.

"Shit, Veronica I didn't know that, but I did find that Aaron had been mixed in with the Fitzpatrick's about 15 years ago," he says as I hear some papers on his end being flipped. "I'm going to let you go honey, find that husband of yours and tell him we will find her," he says before hanging up.

"I guess it's time to head back to class," Dick says as Mac beings to stand up. I link my arm in with Meg's as we begin to walk back toward the entryway, but stop when fire alarm goes off. I watch as Logan and Dick exit the building with huge grins on their faces. Yes, if one could see the word trouble written over their heads it would be clear as day.

"Let's go home Bobcat," Logan says as Meg just laughs. I allow Logan to take me home where we would wait to hear good news or bad news from my dad, but in all reality we would be totally lost in a world of our own.

***LoVe***

**Troy**

"Damn it, Shut up!" I yell toward the crying baby. I didn't know how to take care of a child. I was just doing the job to pay off a debt I owed several people. I hated hurting Veronica like this because I did care for her once upon a time.

"Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Did you get the child because I haven't heard on the news yet," the guy questions as I flick on the TV in the motel room.

"Yes I got it this morning," I say flipping through the channels.

"I want you to drop her off at the River Stixs and leave her with Liam Fitzpatrick. He'll take care of her from there," the guy says as I have heard about the River Stixs and it was not good stuff.

"Why there," I question.

"That is none of your damn business. The child is just an innocent in this game that is being played. It her for your debt or your life, so don't go soft for the little brat," the guy snaps and hangs up the phone. It just didn't set well with me to hurt someone so small. I mean I know Veronica is kind of a selfish person, but did she deserve her daughter to be hurt.

I am sitting outside the River Stixs watching as several drunken people go in and out of the bar. I see a girl leaving the bar who isn't too drunk. I grab the half sleeping baby and wrap her tighter in the blanket.

"Here," I say as I try to pass the baby to her.

"Oh no, you deal with Liam yourself. I want no part of this with that baby," she says as she pushes her back to me.

"Please, I don't want to do this. I mean you do know that this is Veronica Mars's daughter," I say as she looks back to me.

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell do you have her daughter for?" she snaps at me backing up.

"I was told to kidnap her and bring her here," I say as I see the door of the bar open.

"I thought you were never going to get here, Molly take the kid," the big guy says as he pushes her closer to me. She begrudgily takes the child.

"My debt is paid now," I ask half waiting to bolt from the bar.

"Yes, now get out of here before I decide to take care of you," he says as I turn to walk away.

"What am I going to do with here?" I hear the girl ask before I hear a sharp slap. I glance back to see her holding her cheek with one hand and the baby with her other. I felt sorry for her, but thankful I was no longer in charge of the brat. I got in my car and drove off. I was thankful for not being stopped as I crossed the border to Mexico.

***LoVe***

**Keith**

"How's it going on the outside?" he chuckles as I enter the room. I nod slowly to the guard as he walks out of the room leaving me alone with the smug bastard who could be the reason my baby is so hurt right now.

"I was wondering what the Fitzpatrick's had on you," I say as I sit down across from him. He stiffens up at the sound of their name.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he sneers toward me.

"I think you better think your words over again because the guard tells me you made a call to someone early this week. I am unable to trace the call, but I bet it was to Troy Vandergrift," I snap as I shove the table into him. He looks at me worried.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he snaps. I guess he likes to push my buttons so I get up and walk around the table to where he is sitting and take his head and slam it into the table.

"Would you like to try again?" I question as I move toward the side of him. He has blood on his forehead.

"I can't tell you anything when I have nothing to tell," he yells as he pulls on his restraints.

"I am so glad you're not taking the easy way out," I sneer at him as I shove his head back onto the table and hold his shoulders down. "I promise you this if something happens to my granddaughter because of you I will come back and kill you. I mean it was so easy to get you in here all alone," I whisper in his ear as he struggles to sit up. He is worried because he is shaking.

"It wasn't me," he yells as I release him. "It's you," he says laughing.

"Me," I ask dumbfounded.

"Cormec Fitzgerald came to me and had me call Troy to get the baby. Troy was to take her to his bother Liam. I don't know what was going to happen after that, but it can't be good. Liam wanted her because you have being going after his family. He thought it would be something to watch you squirm for a while,"  
he laughs as he says this.

"You're lying," I yell as I slam my fist into the wall.

"It would be easier if I was, but no Keith this is your entire fault. Your daughter could lose her daughter because of you," he sneers smugly at me. I lose it as I start to beat him; it takes two guards to hold me back all the while Aaron is laughing at the situation.

It was my fault, my fault. I think as I fall to the ground covered in blood and not really caring that Lamb was looking at me worried.


	17. Cue Stick Shot

Free at Last!

Chapter 17: Cue Stick Shot

**Veronica**

My dad was brought home last night by Lamb, and that was the strangest thing. I tried to go see my dad, but Lamb made sure to leave Deputy Leo in charge of him so I couldn't get in to see him. I hated the thought that something might have happened to him and I was being left out.

"You okay," Logan says as he pulls the sheet up to cover his chest as Grace comes into our room. I had let her sleep in her room last night.

"Yeah, just thinking," I say as he pulls Grace up onto the bed. She snuggles into his side like she belongs there. I smile at how she was able to just go back to where she had been before he was 'dead'. The innocence of a child isn't lost to me. I lost my innocence the moment my mother began drinking, when Aaron Echolls bashed my best friends head in, and let's not forget the hell I went through for one long year. Yes, to gain back the shyness of an innocent child.

I turn to look at Logan and Grace to notice that they were both fast asleep. Logan always did sleep better when Grace was with him or me. I quietly get out of bed to run into Leo in the hallway. I turn to look at the room my dad usually sleeps in to only see the door open.

"Where is he?" I demand as Leo looks away from me.

"He took off," Leo says as I notice Lamb coming up the stairs.

"Deputy I can't believe you allowed him out in his start of mind," he snaps without looking in my direction.

"What the hell is going on?" I snap as both men look to me.

"Its official police business, nothing that involves you," he sneers in my direction.

"Right, my dad went to speak with Aaron yesterday. I think that has something to do with me and my family, but when he was brought home I wasn't allowed to see him. You listen here Sheriff Lamb this is my home and you are going to tell me what the hell is going on," I demand as I feel Logan's arms on my shoulders.

"I would rather not," he says gloomy causing me to slap him.

"You would rather not, my daughter is missing, my dad is gone off the deep in and you would rather not tell me why," I snap as I feel Logan holding my wrist keeping me from losing all control as I look to Lamb who was wiping blood away from his nose.

"Yes," he says coolly as he walks back down the stairs to the front door.

"Bobcat, I cannot believe you did that," Logan says as I rub my stinging hand.

"Something happened between our dad's," I say as he leads me down the stairs. I had this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen before the end of the day.

I really didn't want to go to the beach with everyone, but Grace was so excited to be able to get out near the water. She really missed living on the edge of a beach. When we were in South-port she was always wandering down to the dock or playing in the water. I was going to move back to dad's a few times since the apartment was on the beach, but then I learned he had moved to Wallace's house when I moved into the Echolls estate.

"Veronica, I can trust you right," Meg says as we watch everyone swimming or surfing. Grace was about 10 feet away from me at the moment building a sandcastle with Darryl.

"Of course, Meg you are one of my best friends next to the guys of course," I say causing her to laugh.

"I haven't even told Duncan this yet, but I am three weeks late. I went to the doctor who confirmed it. Veronica what am I going to do," she whispers as I smile at her. My innocent Meg is going to be a mommy.

"You are going to eat everything you want and make Duncan miserable," I say as we both fall backwards laughing.

"I like you happy," Logan says as he wraps his wet arms around me picking me up in the process.

"Logan," I scream as he runs toward the water edge. "I better not get wet," I yell as he continues on into the water taking me with him.

"I think you needed cooled off, Sugarpuss," he smiles as he let me go. I am soaking wet from head to toe. I laugh because he just makes me so happy.

"If you weren't my ride back to shore I would drown you," I sputter as he dunks me under just in time to miss being hit by Dick's board.

"Dick, you jerk," he says pushing his friend off of his board.

"I wasn't even going to hit her. I do know how to steer," he mutters as he pulls himself back up on his board. I play out in the water for a little while as Duncan brings Grace into the water. We splash as she goes wild trying to catch all of her honorary Uncles and Aunts. I laugh when Wallace catches her and splashes her when she puts a pail of water over his head.

Our fun little outing is interrupted when I see Jake Kane flanked with Clarence Weidman standing at the edge of the boardwalk. The two men aren't alone though because Sheriff Lamb is standing beside them. I am struggling to get out of the water when I notice that Jake has something in his arms.

"Logan," I yell as I run up to Jake who takes a step to me. I didn't care that he was wearing probably a $1,500 dollar suit. I wrapped my arms around him as I took him to the ground on his knees as he held me with my baby. He had my daughter in his arms. He held me as I opened the soft blanket to see Lynn's bluish brown specked eyes looking out at me.

"How did you find her?" I question as Logan and most of our friend s joined us.

"I didn't find her. Veronica your dad found her," he says as I finally notice that he wasn't amongst the crowd.

"Where is he?" I question knowing that if he wasn't here he was either dead or hurt. "Oh, no," I cry out as once again today Logan wraps me in his arms holding me close as I cry.

***LoVe***

**Keith**

I knew what I had to do once I woke up. I was so angry with Liam and his crew for hurting Veronica the way he was. She didn't do anything to him or his family it was all me. I hated Aaron Echolls more thought because he made the phone call to Troy. Why would Aaron do that? I mean I guess when you beat the shit out of your own flesh and blood calling someone to kidnap your granddaughter is a piece of cake.

I opened the bedroom door to find Deputy Leo sitting in a chair in the hallway facing my door. His head was slightly off centered as I realized he had fallen asleep. I make as little noise as I could and head down the stairs. I wanted to check on Veronica and Logan, but didn't want to find them in any compromising positions. In my blind mind they were both still virgins.

When I get outside I notice that I hadn't brought my car home last night. Lamb had brought me home because he felt I was in no condition to be driving anywhere which was probably the best thing. Yet, no I needed a vehicle to drive and didn't have one. I open the garage door and find several flashy cars, but decide to just take the simple Red Viper that once belonged to Lynn. I don't think the kids would mind if I borrowed it.

I put the top up to keep people from seeing me inside of the Viper. I drive across town to where the River Stixs was, and try to think of the best way of getting my granddaughter out of there alive and for me getting out alive. As I checked my gun to make sure it had bullets in it I called the Sheriff's station just to let them know where I was. I knew even with the sirens and speeding it would take them at least 5 or 6 minutes to get here.

"Where the hell is my granddaughter?" I yell startling the teenage girl behind the counter.

"Well I was thinking you wouldn't make it here," Liam says as he shows me a bundle all wrapped up on one of the pool tables.

"This thing is between me and you. Why would you even stoop to kidnapping," I question as I see one of his lackeys Danny coming up behind him.

"I needed a reason for you to come to me besides trying to arrest my family. Molly come here and take this kid," he roughly snatches up Lynn and he shoves her into the arms of the girl behind the counter.

"You could have just asked," I yelled over the noise of the bar. I see Vinnie Van Lowe off in the corner half drunk off his ass on the phone. I didn't see the blow Liam threw at me until it was too late.

"Come on Sheriff make this an interesting fight," Liam teases as he punches me in the stomach. I swing back hitting him in the jaw making him stagger back slightly. I try to throw another punch, but I feel two arms holding mine back pinning them tightly behind my back. I am now struggling to free myself from Danny and taking jabs from Liam. I see Liam getting ready to toss a punch to my face when I duck and he hits Danny.

This reaction causes him to let loose of my arms. I take the opportunity to pull my gun. I fire one shot at Danny hitting his right shoulder, then turn it on Liam. Liam has a cue stick in his hand and as I fire the shot at him I take a blow to the head. I stumble backwards hitting my head again on the pool table as I see darkness envelope me.


	18. New Beginnings

Free at Last

Chapter 18:

**Logan**

"Logan," I hear someone calling my name as I try to open my eyes. "Logan," I hear again as I feel a hard nudge to my side.

"What," I say a little annoyed as I turn to look in the direction of my annoyance.

"It's your turn," Veronica says smirking as she rolls over covering her head up with her pillow. I slowly get out of bed and make my way down the hall to our daughters' room. I look into the crib of our 6 month old daughter to see her wide awake. She was sucking her thumb as I picked her up.

"Why can't you sleep normal hours so daddy can?" I mutter as she giggles.

"I thought the two of you were dead to the world," Keith says as he rubs his eyes upon entering the living room where I was feeding Lynn on the couch.

"No, Veronica was very kind to remind me it was my turn," I mumble as he chuckles.

"How is Veronica doing lately?" he questions sitting down beside me. He knew as well as I did Veronica had a hard time showing her emotions, but the day Jake Kane showed up at the beach with Lynn was the happiest and saddest day of her life. We damn nearly lost Keith, due to his one man guns blazing show.

"You know she still has nightmares of what it was like for you in the River Stixs, last night was one of the worst," I honestly say as he nods. Veronica had been torn thinking she might lose her dad without having told him how much he meant to her. It was better with them, but she struggles at times not thinking about his near death experience.

"Come on you two, I am not that bad," Veronica says as she sits down on the other side of me taking our daughter in her lap. "I had a nightmare, they'll go away," she says kissing Lynn's check as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"How are things going with the trial?" I ask as Veronica looks up toward her dad.

"Not good at all. It seems the tapes of Lilly and Aaron have disappeared. Aaron is claiming that it was either Duncan in a fit of rage or Logan in an angry outburst. Even Lamb isn't buying it, but the media is going to town with it," he says as I feel Veronica tense up next to me.

"Logan you are not him," Veronica says softly to me as I begin to tense up myself. "You have proven to those who know you just how much you love and care for those around you," she continues as I pull her closer to me.

"Okay, enough with the PDA affection," Duncan says as he enters the room followed closely by Meg.

"I think it's romantic that they still have the time to cuddle," Meg says smirking as Veronica buries her head deeper into my shoulder. Veronica wasn't into letting people see the soft marshmallow side of her, but somehow Meg and Duncan has seen it more than most would like to.

"I think you need a man's day out," Duncan says trying to sound macho only coming out a have wit.

"No guy days," Meg says as she rubs her stomach. Veronica gets up from next to me and sits beside Meg.

"How is the little dancer?" she asks Meg who laughs because Duncan is sure it's a boy, but the doctor told Meg a few days ago it was a little girl. Veronica told Duncan who in turn resents that Veronica was told first by Meg.

"She's making my belly a dance floor," Meg mumbles with a grin. She may sound upset or indifferent, but the baby has changed her more than anyone would know. Meg was almost like me she was mentally and at times physically abused by her parents. It wasn't until she got pregnant did she finally get away from them. Duncan and Meg moved into the Echolls Estate almost 5 months ago.

"So how is your dad," Duncan asks as he turns to Veronica. She looks toward her dad who was on the phone in the kitchen with Grace in his lap.

"He is getting better. He has a slight limp, but he is doing better for a person with head damage," she says as we all look toward Keith Mars. Keith has saved one of us at some point in our short lives and none of us could doubt the amount of love and affection that man had for his family.

"Alicia's on her way over with the boys," he says as he comes cheerfully into the room. I look around the house that has been our refuge from the outside world and smile because at the end of the day this will no longer be our sanctuary. Keith was marrying Alicia and we were all moving into a bigger better home together.

"Dad, come on its still early," Veronica moans as I hear the doorbell. I get up followed by Duncan.

"Mr. Mars," one of the men asks as he looks at a clipboard.

"No, Mr. Echolls," I smirk as the man looks up from the papers in his hands.

"I'm sorry, we are here to move the rest of the furniture and belongings out," the guy says as I nod and move to the side to allow them to come in. We had packed the majority of our things over the last week, but we all wanted to spend one last night in the house. I was surprised that Veronica hadn't burnt it to the ground yet, but Dick says he kept her from doing it.

"Hey, you guys ready to blow this joint," Dick calls out as he helps Mac out of his jeep. She waves at me as I notice Veronica had joined me outside the front door.

"I swear do we have to bring all the orphans with us," I mutter as I look at the various family members that has been ours for the past 6 months.

"I promised them we wouldn't abandon them in their time of need. Plus think of it as the only family you may get," she kindly says as Mac takes her arm and the girls walk back into the house.

"Logan, I swear those girls are a strange bunch. I totally don't understand them at all, but Mac is so good to me," Dick says as I just laugh. Yes, Mac was the opposite of Madison Sinclair and to think that they were switched at birth. Madison should have had Mac's life and vice versa. Mac turned out so much better than Madison.

Duncan, Dick and I spent the next 3 hours helping Daryl and Wallace sorting through what needed to be unloaded right away or what could wait at the new house. The girls were all taken into the deeper part of the house to get cleaned and pampered with Alicia for her beach wedding at sundown. Keith was just so excited that he was finally getting the chance at happiness.

"Are you guys almost ready to freshen up?" Mrs. Navarro asks as she sets out a plate of fresh cookies on the counter. Dick reaches out and takes one before she has a chance to slap his hand away. She gives him a dirty look.

The new house wasn't that much different from the old house except for the fact that it was prime realstate on the beach. It was a monsterous house, but with everyone that would be leaving in it, it needed to be big. I loved the fact that we had a private beach that opened up to Dog Beach. The house alone had 3 stories and a finished basement. The first floor had the kitchen which was huge and had glass windows that over looked the deck and beach behind the house. It had a pretty good sized living room as well right off the back of the house that looked out as well. There was a smaller nook or office space as you entered the house that was almost like a security room, but Keith took it as his own personal office.

The second floor had 3 master bedrooms with their own bathrooms and full sized walk in closets, two smaller but functional rooms with a bathroom connecting them, and a fully built in library or office space. There was a little landing right off of the stairs that Veronica thought would be nice as a play area for the kids when they all got older.

The third floor had two master bedrooms with bathrooms and a huge terrace that overlooked the whole property. Of course we all decided that Keith and Alicia would have that space to themselves as the parents of us. It was actually no one wanted to be caught with them on the same floor.

The basement was so awesome because it had a huge home theater room that would be great for football or baseball season. It also had two smaller bedrooms that would work for friends visiting or what not. There was also a wine cellar that had several vintage bottles of wine hiding in the room. The backyard or beach had a apartment sized little pool house that would be used as a changing room or a space for Dick once again. There was a pool as well as a nice wraparound porch deck that was covered by the second story part of the house. There was a smaller mud room that looked more like a sand room that would hold all of the surf boards and surf equipment. It was a beauty and the asking price was far below what it was worth.

"Are you just standing there admiring the house again?" Duncan asks as he smacks me on the back hard bringing me out of my stupor.

"What the heck?" I yell racing after him as he runs past Dick and Wallace who were holding a box each headed toward Veronica's and my room.

"I wonder how Keith is going to survive the teenage hormones now," I hear Wallace say as Dick laughs. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Veronica standing beside of Grace holding Lynn up in her pick halter top dress with no shoes on.

"Hey," I say taking our little girl from her.

"Hey back at you buddy," she smiles as I kiss her forehead.

"Have you gotten lost yet?" I question as she just laughs. When I mentioned to her the thought of getting rid of my old home and getting a new one, her only words or thoughts about it was that there needed to be enough room for our family. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but now as I think of it the people who were our friends when we needed them had turned into our family. I had Dick and Duncan, but Veronica brought her dad, Alicia, Wallace, Meg, Daryl, and even Mac; the people who protected and cared for us had become our family.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

I was so nervous standing beside of Mac as we waited for Wallace and Daryl to walk their mom down the aisle to my dad. We had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon getting settled into the new house. I looked over to where Logan was standing beside of my dad with a huge grin on his face. He looked so damn good in his tux.

I smiled and cried at the same time as Grace walked down the white aisle throwing flower petals out of a small basket holding onto Backups leash. He was the ring bearer, Logan's idea. Then the wedding march began and the beautiful bride and her sons emerged from behind the curtain. I heard my dad gasp as he took in Alicia and her dress. It was white, but short right below the knees like a cocktail dress with a set of Lilies in her hands homage to our friend Lilly Kane.

The wedding went off without a hitch and we were all currently having a party as we talked and shared embarrassing stories with each other. We were all engrossed in the stories that we hadn't noticed our parents excuse themselves. It didn't matter to us as we continued to party eventually end up swimming in the ocean before crashing in our separate rooms.

"Good morning," my dad says as I head into the kitchen holding Lynn in my arms. He looked so happy.

"I guess, you guys snuck out before the party even got started," I say smirking.

"Yes, we heard you teens having the time of your life," he smirks back at me.

"I'm glad your happy," I finally say as he sits down beside me.

"I am really glad you are as well. Veronica I was worried about you after Lilly was murdered, but I don't think anyone would be able to see the Veronica that followed Lilly around as weak. Honey you have grown up. I am proud of the woman you have become because you have people who really love and care for you," he says kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes, I do. I have you and now Alicia and all the crazies' that have followed me home. I am so glad you let me keep the strays," I mock him as Logan sits down next to me.

"Awe, who's a stray," he asks as I just laugh and my dad chuckles. "Seriously," he finally mutters as he gets the thought.

"I wouldn't get rid of you for anything in the world," I finally say as he smiles.

"Right until the next handsome stray comes along," he says smirking as I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"She already had the chance, but this Dick has moved on to greener pastures," Dick says as everyone but me laughs.

"Really are we like 8 now," I mutter as my dad hands me some bacon. Yes, I needed bacon, but that isn't fixing my attitude.

"No, but right now with your pouty lips and smart mouth you are," Logan says right before he kisses my forehead and leaves me staring after him.

"Oh, Logan. Veronica sweetheart you've got it bad," my dad says with a huge grin. He was certainty right about that I had it bad for Logan 100 percent.

"Great this is a bad day, now my father even has love advice," I moan as I hear laughter from behind me.

"Honey don't torture her just yet. We still have to break them all in," Alicia says softly placing a loving arm around my shoulders.

The rest of the weekend was very blurry as we began to settle into the new house and into our merged lives. I knew that one of two things was going to happen; things were going to get better or they were going to get worse. My thoughts all pointed to worse when we watched the news that night to learn that Aaron Echolls had been granted bail before his trial started. Yes, our lives were going to change very soon as the doorbell rang.


End file.
